The supergirl and the vamp girl
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: The supergirl and the vamp girl Picks up after s2, vampires just happen to exist in this au, just as normal as aliens. Smut, ff pairings, fluff. Kara / Lena. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The supergirl and the vamp girl

Picks up after s2, vampires just happen to exist in this au, just as normal as aliens. Smut, ff pairings, fluff. Kara / Lena. Please review!

Chapter 1

It would have been a dark night , clouds cluttered the sky blocking out any light the ground may have been graced with from beyond the atmosphere. Even if clouds hadn't been there, no light shining off of the moon to illuminate the dark street outside of L corp. But for a few fleeting moments the sky light up in a blaze of yellow and red as the two aliens fought above their quiet onlooking nightwalker. Supergirl exchanged thunderous blows with the alien followed by the light of the two exchanging their species' version of heat vision.

Suddenly the foreign alien species got in a good hit , followed by clawing open Kara's abdomen, breaking through what she once thought was impervious flesh. Kara dropped to the ground scared as she never had been before , she knew that she had to finish the mysterious alien before it could finish its assassination on her friend who was now running towards her looking to help.

"Stay back Luthor!" Kara choked out as her mouth overfilled with blood.

"Supergirl!" Lena yelled worriedly.

"Stay back!" Kara yelled again choking on her own blood.

"You should have known to let me finish my work Supergirl, I take no pride in killing you! This didn't need to happen !" The alien taunted.

Kara had accepted that she would more than less likely die, so terribly wounded and no sun to be in the sky for another four hours at least. And with her last modicum of strength Kara launched back up into the air to bare hug the alien , bury her face in it's chest , and solar flare , making certain she couldn't heal herself, but that her friend would live.

Kara crashed to the ground, beaten , broken, bleeding.

"Supergirl!" Lena screamed, worried about the Kryptonian that saved her so many times before.

"Hey Lena!" Kara coughed and smiled softly, accepting what she knew was next to come as she weakly brushed a soft hand against Lena's cheek.

"Why did you solar flare!" Lena screamed trying to think of a way to save the Kryptonian without resorting to her own blood.

"I'm super girl , I save people." Kara whispered, slowly dying.

"Noo!" Lena whispered softly.

"It's fine Lena, I died doing what I loved, saving people." Kara whispered as her vision grew black at her preferials.

"No I won't let you!" Lena ordered lifting her right wrist to her fangs, wincing at the feeling of biting into her own wrist before she forces it against Supergirl's lips. "Drink, it will save you." Lena assured.

Kara knew that Lena was a vampire, but somehow it had escaped her mind until she felt the first swallow it Lena's warm blood slipped down her throat , sending waves of heat through her core as she felt the pain ebb. "Mhmm" Kara moaned as she felt some strength return and she lifted her head to suck at the blood that had begun calling to her.

"That's it girl." Lena comforted caressing Supergirl's hair gently as she allowed Kara to hold desperately to her arm as she sucked more and more at her blood. Lena felt guilty , knowing that it would be less than thirty six hours before the cute blonde sought her out demanding to know what Lena's blood had done to her, but that was a problem for another night.

"Mhmm more!" Kara moaned feeling her suddenly healed body flush from head to toe as her head began swimming in something delightful about her friends blood, she just couldn't get enough. If Kara hadn't been so taken with Lena's blood , she would have been thoroughly embarrassed by the growing damp sensation growing in-between her legs , and the aching that began to grow just beyond her entrance as she moaned wantonly into Lena's arm.

"Mhmm , I - I think that's enough." Lena pulled her arm softly.

"Please, more!" Kara requested holding tight to Lena's arm.

"You will bleed me dry Supergirl." Lena smiled.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to." Kara apologized blushing.

"It's ok, just leave some blood in there for me too." Lena giggled softly before the smile faded from her face. "Thank you for saving my life." Lena added with a kiss at Supergirl's forehead.

"Of course Lena." Kara nodded.

"So , you can't fly anymore can you?" Lena teased.

"Nope." Kara giggeled.

"Want me to drive you home, or to someone who can take you there?" Lena offered.

"Yeah, there's a government building downtown where I have a Friend who can take me home." Kara replied. Lena carried the weakened Supergirl into her car with ease before taking her to the DEO. Once Lena dropped Kara off at the DEO J'onn flew Kara back home and dropped her off into bed.

"Mhmm, what is that?" Kara moaned. "Mhmm it feels so good!" Kara moaned again as her breath left her lounges at the sensation of someone nibbling on her clit gently.

"Just lay back girl." Lena lifted her face from in-between Kara's legs.

"Mhmm yes Lena!" Kara threw her head back as she felt Lena's soft tongue return to parting her vulva masterfully . "Fuck ! Lena!" Kara exhaled as a burning in her core grew at the sensation of Lena's head nestled happily in-between her legs.

"Mhmm that's my good girl." Lena whispered into Kara's slightly parted pink lips.

"Lena!" Kara's voice strained as her eyes rolled back in her head and she clawed at the sheets trying to hold back her suddenly imminent climax.

"Do you like that?" Lena teased certain of herself.

"Fuck I'm so close!" Kara yelled.

"Mhmm don't cum yet!" Lena teased bearing her fangs and dragging them across either side of Kara's slit as she dragged only the very tip of her tongue along Kara's pinkness.

"What the hell is that!" Kara screamed , her eyes shot open and her core ignited.

"Mhmm my fangs." Lena moaned , dragging them back up along Kara's sensitive flesh.

"Ahhhhh!" Kara yelled , tears welling up in her eyes as an insatiable pain grew in her core.

"Mhmm does it feel good when I drag my fangs against your skin?" Lena teased.

"I-it feels amazing! B-bu- but it hurts!" Kara whined.

"Do you need me to go softer?" Lena asked cautious.

"Oh god no, harder please!" Kare pleaded shocked at her own unbelievable need.

"Hehe good girl." Lena praised the words magic to Kara's ears , melting her , then heating her up until she boiled with need. "Is this what you want?" Lena asked before turning her head and softly sucking at the inside of Kara's right thigh , directly above her femoral artery.

"Oh Lord , what are you doing to me!" Kara questioned losing herself.

"Only everything you want sweetie." Lena teased pressing her sharp fangs softly against Kara's thigh.

"Yes! That! That is what I want!" Kara cried instinctively, her need overwhelming her.

"Good girl." Lena whispered before sinking her fangs into Kara's soft skin , piercing Kara's flesh and allowing the delightful warm liquid to fill her mouth.

"Fuck why does that feel so good?" Kara finally felt the pain release and it was replaced with infinitely more pleasure as Lena slipped two fingers deep inside of Kara, curling them up to assault Kara's g spot. Kara could feel her blood poor out of her into Lena's mouth and it was better than any orgasm she ever had, Kara thought her brain would melt out of her ears out of the pleasure that flooded her. Lena knew just how to get the kryptonian to her breaking point as she began to rub small circles into Kara's clit with her thumb and dragged her tongue against the two small punctures in Kara's thigh where the finest wine anyone had ever drank poured from.

"Lena ! I-i -Im gonna!" Kara yelled unsure she wasn't already cumming as something approached it's breaking point within her.

Lena gave an approving moan into the wound in Kara's leg as she continued slurping up the liquid filling her hunger like nothing else before and speed up her motions at Kara's clit. "Oh fuck! Lena! That's it! You feel amazing!" Kara screamed as her final drops of will power faded away and the burning in her core finally truly disappeared. Kara's whole body began to violently shake as she screamed in pleasure feeling fluids coat her crotch and legs , unsure if it was her squirting or her blood escaping Lena's lips.

Kara woke up screaming as her orgasm continued to rage on , ravishing her body as she felt her sheets become soaked beneath her. "Oh fuck! What the hell was that?" Kara sighed aloud as she collapsed back into her bed , chest heaving hot heavy breaths. Kara wanted to get out of bed , get out of the soaked pile of sheets , and check the time but she couldn't move anything more than an inch without her muscles growing weak and collapsing. Kara wasn't sure if she was weak because of the orgasm, the vampire blood in her system, or from solar flaring , but she could barely move for the next thirty minutes. She was trapped on her bed , every fiber of her body relaxed from the mind sharing orgasm and her whole body numb with the massive wave of endorphins it brought with it that refused to dissipate.

After half an hour Kara garnered enough strength to move out of bed and stand without falling, but moving faster than a snail sent her to her knees. Kara quickly realized that her bed was soaked with her fluids, and that she might want to consider buying a new mattress. Kara then checked the time and released that she was already late to meet Alex for lunch. Kara quickly texted her sister requesting her to pick up a pizza and drop by her place, knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it out of her apartment for hours.

It wasn't more than ten minutes before Alex was knocking on Kara's door with pizza in hand, just long enough for Kara to shower and throw on clean clothes. "Hey , I figured you overslept when you were twenty minutes late , so I actually had already picked up the pizza and headed over here before you even texted me."

"Thanks." Kara thanked with a hoarse throat.

"You ok sis?" Alex asked.

"Yeah , just … thirsty." Kara answered.

"Here , I have a bottle of water in my purse!" Alex handed Kara a bottle of water.

"Thanks much better!" Kara smiled.

"So J'onn told me you solar flaired?"

"Yup, there was an alien that was gonna kill Lena , and he got the better of me, I had to to save her.

"J'onn also said you were covered in blood when Lena dropped you off." Alex added.

"Haha. Yeah, I would have died if it wasn't for Lena, she let me drink her blood, and it healed me somehow." Kara explained.

"Fuck vampires are always so secretive about their blood ! What I wouldn't give for a sample!" Alex griped.

Kara snapped her fingers " Darn, if only you had told me earlier!" Kara joked.

"Seriously, I get to test every alien in the Galaxy , but I've never been able to sample a vampire!" Alex insisted.

"I will remember to ask her next time I see her." Kara replied.

"You are the best!" Alex smiled opening the pizza box and taking out a slice.

"So… Umm Alex?" Kara began.

"Sup Kara?" Alex questioned with a mouth full of molten pizza.

"Umm I… umm , uugh!" Kara groaned.

"Kara" Alex swallowed." What's going on?"

"So like umm." Kara tried again.

"Like what , come on, spit it out sweetie." Alex teased.

"oh god!" Kara moaned remembering the dream, when Lena called her sweetie and began sucking at the inside of her leg. Kara could feel herself growing damp just at the thought of Lena.

"Kara?"Alex attempted to get her sister's attention. "What's wrong?"

"How- how did you , uugh , like how did you know that you liked umm, girls?" Kara stammered anxious.

"Oh, umm well…" Alex trailed off. "You know I'm not the best at this right ? Like I've only know for a little over a year, and if it weren't for Maggie I might never have figured it out."

"Really Alex I'm serious!" Kara pleaded.

"Kara Danvers! Who is the lucky lady?" Alex realized that Kara had fallen for someone.

"Shut up!" Kara pushed her sister.

"Aww Kara has a crush!" Alex teased.

"You are the worst!" Kara countered with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Alex apologized.

"Really how did you know?" Kara pressed.

"Well , just I always wanted to be with Maggie, I never wanted to leave her side, when she was sad I was sad, when she is happy, I am happy. And then there's the fact that Maggie is gorgeous and incredibly sexy."

"Fuck" Kara cursed ticking off each box in her head.

"Look, umm does whoever it is make you feel like Mon el did?" Alex reasoned. "You loved him right?"

"Double fuck." Kara sighed. "She makes me feel way better than Model ever did. It's just I never really thought about being with her like that until last night."

"So who's the lucky lady?" Alex giggeled.

"You are gonna kill me." Kara winced.

"No!" Alex replied. "No! No! No!"

"Lena Luthor."

"I said no four times Kara!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, she is gorgeous , I always wanna be with her, she makes me happy, I care about her more than I should, I almost died saving her life last night, and I am now one hundred percent sure she is verry sexy." Kara reasoned.

"Double fuck" Alex echoed.

"I swear Lena is great!" Kara argued.

"UUgh, She did save my little sister's life." Alex admitted with a hug.

"I'm glad you approve , now just to find out if she does." Kara's brow furrowed distraught at the thought that she may have suddenly developed feelings for a friend who may not feel the same at all.

"Im sure she will." Alex tightened the hug. Kara then remembered that she had plans tonight with her favorite vampire.

"Fuck I'm seeing her tonight." Kara dropped her face onto the table in front of her.

"It will be ok, If you want I can help you pick out an outfit that will help give you the best chances?" Alex offered , straightening Kara's hair.

"Mhmm thanks Alex." Kara cheered.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jesus Kara you look fantastic!" Lena called to the girl waiting for her in the mall food court.

"Pfft, what this?" Kara tried and failed to act normal as the sight of the girl who had ruined her in her dreams immediately got her flustered and frustratingly aroused.

"Well if we find anything else as cute as that , this shopping trip will be a win." Lena smiled as she hugged her friend.

"MMmph!" Kara whimpered softly at the sensation of Lena wrapping her warm arms around her, Lena's touch driving Kara's nether region mad.

"You ok Kara?" Lena asked slightly concerned.

"Uugh , yeah, totally I'm great!" Kara answered far too fast as she backed up away from Lena's embrace , unable to take the the agitation Lena's touch gave her now too damp for comfort slit. "I-Is it hot in here? Uugh it feels really warm in here!" Kara fanned herself with her hand attempting to calm herself down.

"Umm, Vampire? Cold blooded?" Lena laughed.

Kara's face contorted confused as she reached out and grabbed Lena's hand. "You feel warm to me?" Kara asked.

"You are crazy Kara, you are way warmer than I am." Lena giggeled. "I blame that beating heart of yours." Lena pointed at Kara's chest. "Tha-thump, tha-thump." Lena echoed Kara's heart beat.

"Y-you can hear my heart?" Kara asked.

"Haha, yeah, of course." Lena nodded with a smile that Kara was almost certain made her heart skip a beat. "You ok?" Lena added.

"Yeah I'm great!" Kara dismissed again a bit too quick.

"O-ok Kara." Lena answered weary that something was up , but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So! Clothes shopping?" Kara steered them back to their goal.

"Yup , I know just the place! Follow me!" Lena answered eagerly, taking Kara's hand and leading Kara off to her favorite clothing boutique.

"geez you have great taste." Kara gasped ,in awe of all the beautiful clothing.

"Hmm, I saw something in here the other day that would just look perfect on you!" Lena smiled as she whipped around the store faster than Kara's currently human eyes could perceive. "Got it!" Lena returned slightly out of breath.

"Wow you are fast!" Kara was still processing Lena's speed.

"Being a night crawler has some perks." Lena smiled presenting the dress that look beautiful on Kara.

"Oh god , you are right it is amazing." Kara smiled reaching out and testing the texture of the fabric. "Nice!"

"And , it's just your size!" Lena pushed the dress up against Kara and straightened it out against her skin as Kata felt Lena's piercing eyes throwing daggers at her evasive soul. There was something about how Lena stared at her that simultaneously scared her and drove her arousal up a never ending wall.

Lena licked her lips as she wanted Kara in more ways than one, there was something about Kara tonight that called to Lena , and it didn't help that Lena had given a generous donation of blood to Supergirl the night before and still hadn't gotten a chance to grab a bite to eat yet. Thoughts rattled uncontrollably around Lena's head of how alluring Kara's scent was , how delicious her blood would be , how much she would love to just rip Kara's clothes off and bathe in Kara's blood as she teased Kara, toying with her would be meal until Kara came hard enough that she could do nothing more than scream Lena's name in relief.

"Lena?" Kara asked trying to break the trance Lena was caught up in.

"Hmm yeah Kara, sup?" Lena shook her head coming back to the world.

"You ok Lena? You kinda zoned out." Kara explained.

"Yeah , just a touch hungry." Lena dismissed.

"Huh, I think that is the first time I've heard you say you are hungry." Kara noted looking over the dress Lena found her.

"I'm normally really good about being well fed, I have more than enough money for all the bagged blood I can drink." Lena answered. "And I hate not having full control of my urges for blood due to hunger."

"Well what happened to make you slip up?" Kara pressed, unsure why she was so interested in Lena's feeding habits.

"I gave a friend a bit too much of my blood. She was hurt , and it was the only way to save her." Lena admitted.

"Oh, is your friend alright?" Kara feigned ignorance.

"I hope so, she will probably come find me soon, sharing blood can often have some side effects." Lena explained.

"S-side effects?" Kara asked , Lena certainly had her attention now.

"Yeah, it's why we are always so anal about giving up any blood, that and it leaves us rather drained and starved. But you need to try that on!" Lena changed the subject.

Picking up on the hint that Lena was no longer interested in talking about this Kara countered. " Ok ,but you need to find something cute too before I do!"

"Fair! Brb!" Lena replied swiftly grabbing a nice skirt and a tight black dress that caught her eye and returning with it in hand. "How's this?"

"Simple, but elegant, and I'm sure you will look stunning in it." Kara smiled.

"Why ms. Danvers , keep it in your pants!" Lena teased.

"Oh umm , I'm sorry!" Kara replied mortified, missing the joke.

"Kara, you're fine , I was just yanking your leg!" Lena comforted.

"Oh thanks , sorry " Kara sighed in relief.

"Kara loosen up , tonight is supposed to be fun!" Lena tried to loosen Kara up.

"Sorry , just a little I'm my own head today I guess." Kara shrugged.

"It will be ok, we can get something to eat after we get some clothes." Lena suggested.

"Sounds great." Kara smiled as they headed off to the changing room.

Kara and Lena both quickly slipped into their changing rooms and emerged not long after.

"Aww that skirt is great!" Kara smiled.

"And that dress looks even better on you than I anticipated." Lena replied.

"And at this price it's all I will be getting." Kara noted eyeing the price tag.

"Sorry." Lena answered clearly not sorry.

"I'm sure you are, now try on the dress!" Kara teased , awaiting her friend.

"Yup." Lena smiled heading back into her changing too.

"How is it?" Kara called.

"Umm, can't tell yet, the zipper is a pain, can I get a hand?" Lena requested.

"Of course!" Kara answered slipping into the tight room with Lena. Lena was facing the far wall , the back of the dress unzipped all the way down as Lena just couldn't get it to move correctly. Kara knew immediately that Lena had skipped wearing a bra today as she couldn't help but let her eyes dance around Lena's exposed back. Kara's attention then shifted to the black lace panties that were slightly transparent. The sight of Lena's back was breathtaking, the delicate curve of her pail, pure ,soft skin formed the perfect , transcendent silhouette that Kara couldn't help but fall hopelessly debilitatingly in love with as a war began to wage between her legs that made her want to cry out to Lena in need of the release that something told Kara only Lena could provide.

Lena could then feel the tug of Kara's maddening arousal through the slight connection her blood had given them. "Kara!" Lena asked turning around to see Kara thoroughly flushed and breathing heavily.

"Y-yes?" Kara choked out trying to not give away the fact that she found Lena that attractive that it was now actually hard to deny the aching in her core, the craving her body had to be up against Lena's.

"Supergirl!" Lena yelled realizing why Kara had been odd all night.

Kara swallowed anxious at her secret being discovered. "N-no!" Kara defected.

"Yes you are. I'm so sorry, I knew what my blood could do to you, but I didn't care, I needed you to live, national city needs you." Lena apologized.

"W-what is your blood doing to me?" Kara asked anxious.

"Well first off it's why i feel warm to you." Lena approached , placing a hand against Kara's cheek.

"Mhmm that feels really good!" Kara moaned feeling her core rage with need as she felt an undeniable pull to Lena. "You are so warm!"

"Oh , poor girl I'm sorry, I didn't know my blood would affect you like this." Lena cooed feeling even more guilty than before.

"L-lena i-it hurts!" Kara collapsed in the pain.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a thing for me?" Lena smiled to herself still feeling guilty, but also rather excited that Kara and Supergirl, the two… one , cutest girl In national city had a thing for her too.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kara questioned on her knees , pushing her forehead against Lena's warm thigh and clawing at the back of Lena's leg.

"Kara, drinking my blood only amplified what feelings you already have for me. It didn't give you any feelings that weren't there already." Lena explained.

"Fuck Lena it hurts!" Kara whispered in pain into Lena's leg.

"It will be ok Kara." Lena comforted.

"Lena! Please!" Kara begged as she began to slip her fingers up Lena's leg.

"Ohhh! Bad girl!" Lena giggled as she realized what Kara was aiming for.

"P-please?" Kara continued to inch her fingers closer to Lena's entrance.

"Kara! Stop!" Lena ordered , relieved there was still enough of her blood in Kara's system that Kara couldn't help but obey.

"Lena! Why can't I move?" Kara whined kneeling on the floor in front of her friend.

"Hehe because I ordered you to." Lena answered a little too happy with herself. "Now zip me up and we can look into something to help you out with the cravings my blood is probably giving you."

"Yes Lena!" Kara immediately did as she was told despite the fact that it frustrated her and her fighting Lena's commands only made her core ache more. "Lena why does it hurt?" Kara whined.

"I think you had a little too much last night, and you are craving more while what blood of mine is still in there is begging to return." Lena is explained before doing a twirl In Front of the mirror checking how the dress looked. "Hmm not bad " Kara had all but began drooling over Lena when Lena turned back to her. " You ok?"

"I-i umm, you are hot." Kara blushed.

"Hmm looks like I'm getting this then." Lena replied happy with herself.

Kara got more than an eye full as Lena whipped around the changing room at inhuman speeds changing back into her clothes. "Really hot." Kara echoed wide eyed.

"Thanks!" Lena gave Kara a kiss on her left cheek that left Kara dazed and confused.

"Go ahead and change back into your clothes, I still need to find some stuff to help you out now that I know you are the girl that drank up all of my blood last night." Lena teased.

"O-ok sorry about that." Kara apologized still blushing terribly.

"Aww you are too cute, meet me in the food court when you are done." Lena ordered.

"Yes Lena." Kara blushed even worse as Lena whipped off. Kara quickly changes back and straightened herself out as much as she could after Lena shaking her to her very core. Kara them made her way to the register only to be told Lena had already purchased her the dress. Kara then quickly made her way back to the food court to see Lena with four or five empty bags of blood. "Hungry much?" Kara teased.

"You are the one that drained me yesterday!" Lena smiled. Kara didn't understand why but the sight of Lena's fangs made her so weak in the knees that she didn't have an option but to sit down. "Oh sorry!" Lena retracted her fangs realizing that they had affected Kara.

"Why do I like your fangs so much?" Kara asked unable to stop herself from squeezing her thighs together, her core aching for Lena.

"Naughty girl!" Lena teased with a smile to wide to be only friendly as she playfully kicked Kara's feet under the table, sensing that Kara was trying her best to get any relief that she could.

"Oh Lena!" Kara's eyed shot open and her mouth dropped before she curled over in pain and need.

"Hehe, sorry, it will be ok. Drink this." Lena apologized having not really intended to make Kara even hornier.

"Oh , ok." Kara sipped cautiously at the coffee cup Lena was pointing to. "UUgh dear god it's disgusting!" Kara almost spat it out.

"Yeah it's nasty , it's mostly garlic." Lena agreed with a face of disgust.

"Uugh why did you tell me to drink shitty garlic tea?" Kara complained.

"Because it will help your body process my blood." Lena replied matter of factly.

"Uugh it's disgusting!" Kara whined.

"Drink it!" Lena ordered.

"Mmmph!" Kara groaned as she couldn't stop herself from downing the drink.

"Sorry about that , but it will help you." Lena apologized.

A couple quiet minutes passed before Kara felt something new. "W-why do I want more?" Kara asked embarrassed and confused at her new urge.

"More what?" Lena replied.

"More of your blood!" Kara answered.

"Oh , yeah, your body wants to replace what its metabolizing now that you have the garlic in system it's working out my vampire blood." Lena explained. "You were pretty low on blood when I gave you mine , you probably would have turned if we had slept together last night."

"S-slept together?" Kara almost choked on air , loving the idea , but being rather confused by how much she wanted it.

"Very literally slept together Kara, get your mind out of the gutter." Lena smiled kicking Kara playfully again.

"Oh sorry!" Kara apologized embarrassed.

"But , if you are interested in a date once my blood is out of your system , I wouldn't be averse to the idea." Lena pushed back her hair with a kind smile and eyes searching for Kara's reaction.

"W-why do we have to wait?" Kara questioned pouting playfully.

"Because whatever feelings you have for me are much stronger than normal, like I said having that much of my blood in your system only amplifies feelings you have for me." Lena reasoned.

"O-ok." Kara replied downtrodden.

"Everything will be ok Kara." Lena placed a hand on top on Kara's comfortingly.

"Thanks Lena." Kara nodded.

"So what was your dream about?" Lena smiled , still holding Kara's hand.

"What! I- I didn't have any dream!" Kara blushed beet red.

"Oh god, that bad?" Lena smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kara lied.

"Anyone who has that much vamp blood will have a dream of some sort featuring their vampire blood donor." Lena informed.

"Oh… yeah, I may have had a dream with you in it." Kara looked away.

"Sorry, i didn't expect it to have been dirty." Lena lied.

"C- can we talk about something else, anything else?" Kara asked still intensely embarrassed.

"Yeah , sure , Supergirl!" Lena teased.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Kara pleaded.

"Never, I swear!" Lena placed her hand over her still heart.

"thanks." Kara sighed relieved.

"Of course!" Lena assured.

"Oh by the way , how much do I owe you for the dress!" Kara noted picking up her wallet.

"Don't you dare Kara!" Lena countered.

Kara continued to go through her wallet, and pick out as much money as she had. "Haha I can finally ignore your commands! That tea was disgusting but it worked!" Kara smiled defiant.

"Told you it would work, and no way in hell am I taking your money , I owe you for doing this to you!" Lena argued.

"You saved my life!" Kara countered outraged.

"Only because you almost died saving mine, and that had no strings attached. Plus I feel bad that I took you immediately to a dress that meant you couldn't buy anything else." Lena explained guiltily only to see Kara still attempting to repay her. "No Kara , I will leave your money on the table!"

Kara glared at Lena testing how serious she was. "Fine. But I'm paying for that first date you offered!"

"No way in hell Kara! If you are still interested when my blood is out of your system, I'm paying for the first date. I asked you out so I pay!" Lena argued.

"You are impossible!" Kara argued.

"Good!" Lena smiled , accidentally showing her fangs with had popped out at the talk of them having a date.

"Not fair!" Kara whined feeling her whole body light up in a flame of craving for Lena to bite her.

"Oh sorry!" Lena covered her mouth and retracted her fangs.

"You… you wouldn't be willing to…" Kara trailed off in embarrassment.

"To what Kara?" Lena tilted her head.

"Umm, bite me?" Kara laughed and gave a toothy smile.

"You want me to bite you?" Lena asked cautiously.

"I want you to drink me." Kara answered certain.

Lena was extremely grateful that she had drank so much blood earlier, because if she hadn't she wouldn't have had the control to deny Kara, she knew that she might have attacked Kara's neck right there in the food court. "No I wouldn't be willing to." Lena shook her head.

"Umm , why not?" Kara pressed.

"First off , you are working on building back up blood of your own right now ,I'm kinda full, and I don't really trust you to give consent right now, I'm not sure how much of what you say right now is you or my blood." Lena reasoned.

"Gotcha." Kara nodded disappointed.

Lena the leaned in close and whispered into Kara's ear. "But once my blood is out of your system I would be glad to sink my fangs into you , wherever you would like , and drink you dry." Lena whispered seductively as Kara could hear Lena's fangs pop out.

"Not fair!" Kara echoed as she had to grip at the table to stop herself from jumping on Lena in front of everyone in the food court.

"Hehe sorry." Lena apologized.

"You aren't , and you don't have to be as long as you follow through on that promise." Kara replied.

"You are right I'm not." Lena admitted.

"Now what? Shopping went alot faster than I anticipated." Kara asked.

"I think it's best you stay away from me till my blood is out of your system, should be a couple days. I just don't wanna keep agitating you." Lena suggested.

"Aww" Kara frowned. "I will miss not being able to see my friend for so long."

"Oh it will be ok, and I will make sure to pay you a visit when you are back to normal." Lena assured.

Kara pouted teasing before replying. "Fine."

"It will be ok Hun, want me to walk you out to your car?" Lena offered.

"Yeah that would be nice." Kara smiled.

"So how's being human?" Lena teased as they headed off to Kara's car.

"Honestly kinda scary. I'm yusto being so strong, and now I'm just as weak as everyone else. It is just kinda scary." Kara admitted.

"Aww, I won't let anything happen to you while you wait for your powers to come back!" Lena comforted.

"How would you know if anything were happening to me?" Kara asked , approaching her car.

Before Kara could slip into her car Lena stopped her. " I won't be seeing you for a bit, but If anything bad happens while you have my blood I will know and I will help you out. I can feel you , it's weak But as long as you have my blood I will know if you need anything." Lena reassured.

"Oh that makes sense why you knew when I got…" Kara trailed off embarrassed.

"Haha yeah I can tell when you get horny." Lena answered with a smile, amused by how easily embarrassed Kara gets.

"S-sorry!" Kara stammered.

"Oh , you are so cute. I do hope you feel the same way for me when you don't have my blood in you anymore." Lena cooed hopefully before giving Kara a small kiss on the forehead.

"Ohh! Lena!" Kara whispered embarrassed.

"I will see you when you are back to normal." Lena replied , walking away , leaving Kara at her car.

"Mhmm Lena what are you doing?" Kara moaned at the sensation of soft lips on her neck.

"Kissing your neck." Lena replied in-between kisses.

"Uugh it feels really good!" Kara replied stretching her neck for Lena to have easier access.

"Mhmm that's my girl!" Lena teased kissing deeper at Kara's neck occasionally adding in a touch of tongue occasionally.

"M-more!" Kara urged breathing growing heavy.

"Naughty girl!" Lena taunted before beginning to give Kara small hickies that quickly grew in strength.

"Fuck , Lena you know what I want!" Kara griped.

"Mhmm , true but I love making you remind me anyway."

"Please Lena!" Kara pleaded.

"Please what Kara?" Lena asked , dragging it out of Kara.

"Please! I need you to bite me!" Kara requested.

"Where do you want me to bite you?" Lena asked dragging her fangs along Kara's skin teasingly.

"Lena! Fuck that's not fair! Please just bite me! I don't care where!" Kara screamed frustrated.

"So needy!" Lena chastised before picking a spot to bite Kara. Lena quickly pushed her sharp fangs into the side of Kara's neck before beginning to drink up Kara's blood eagerly, dragging her tongue over the two precise punctures she left in Kara. Lena moaned eagerly into the sweet savory taste that was Kara's essence, her delicious blood.

"Fuck Lena!" Kara screamed as Lena's toying with her neck, Lena's tongue probing at her sensitive skin as she felt her warm blood pour out , filling Lena's mouth. Kara knew how it tasted , she didn't know how , but she knew. She knew how it filled Lena's empty torso , made her insides warm slowly for a moment before the fire ignited between her legs. Kara also knew the delicious haze Lena received at each and every drop of Kara's blood Lena swallowed , about how it would leave Lena lost in the pleasure of feeding live.

"Mhmm that's it ! More Lena! More!" Kara encouraged as every part of her body began to ache in need for the woman slowly suckeling on her blood.

Lena quickly punctured her own tongue before placing her tongue against Kara , just to heal the puncture wounds she left on Kara. Lena then made sure she had gotten every drop of blood and lifted her head to see Kara. "Always so needy." Lena taunted.

"Lena!" Kara whined only to be silenced by Lena kissing her. Lena immediately snuck her tongue inside of Kara's mouth expertly, before allowing it to wrestle with Kara's. Kara couldn't help but moan into the kiss tasting both her own blood and a hint of Lena's heavenly blood that Kara could swear she was addicted to. Kara soon found herself desperately sucking on Lena's tongue for just one more drop of that divine fluid that was Lena in every way.

Lena giggled at Kara's desperation to get just one more drop as Kara moaned on her tongue. "So desperate!" Lena taunted retrieving her tongue from Kara's mouth to a series of disappointed whimpers.

"It's so good Lena!" Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her in close.

"Yours is better!" Lena teased slipping a hand up the inside of Kara's naked thigh to her drenched panties.

"Fuck you Lena , that is so not fair!" Kara moaned bucking her hips forward and arching her back in need.

"Aww , so needy aren't you?" Lena began kissing at Kara's neck again.

"Yes, please, bite me again!" Kara begged.

"No, I've taken Enough for now." Lena replied kissing her way down Kara.

"Please Lena!" Kara repeated.

"How about I give you this instead?" Lena offered shifting Kara's panties to the side and placing her middle finger gently against Kara's entrance as she continued kissing down Kara's chest.

Kara went cross eyed in need as she pushed back on Lena's finger as hard as she could , needing Lena to make her scream the way only Lena knew how . "M-more!" Kara begged desperate.

"Kara?" Lena asked as she began kissing at one of Kara's breasts. "I know it is seldom immediate, but have I ever not given you what you want Kara?" Lena inquired.

"N-no , I don't think so." Kara admitted.

"Then be a good girl and just wait there patiently until I give you everything you want, until you can't help but scream for more." Lena ordered.

"Y-yes Lena!" Kara found herself once again unable to deny the dominant vampire.

"Good girl." Lena praised as she began swirling her tongue gently against Kara's nipple and slowly toying with Kara's vulva gently.

"More! More! More!" Kara pleaded.

"That's it beg!" Lena teased as she speed up slowly.

"Please Lena , I want you so bad!" Kara obeyed.

"Mhmm" Lena moaned as she began sucking and gently biting at Kara's nipple as she began forming small circles around Kara's clit.

"Lena!" Kara yelled as her hands shot to the back of Lena's head , enticing Lena to suck harder on her sensitive nipple. "Please more, it feels so good!" Kara pleaded.

"Yes Kara." Lena whispered before beginning to bite at Kara's nipple and pulling away ,just enough to be slightly painful .

"Fuck Lena! I need to feel your tongue against me!" Kara pleaded caving the familiar feeling of Lena's hot breath against her wet entrance, taunting and teasing her until Lena presses her perfect skilled tongue against her.

"So impatient, but I guess I do want to give you what you want." Lena admitted.

"Thank you Lena!" Kara thanked sliding back on the bed and spreading her legs wide for Lena.

"Hehe" Lena laughed to herself biting her lower lip as she shifted down in the bed to begin eating Kara out.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Slut" Lena smiled as she said it.

"I! You! Ah!" Kara stammered furious with Lena , but lost in the effect the word had on her.

"Oh you like that don't you?" Lena's grin widened. "Slut!"

Kara's eyes widened as an anger built and evaporated within her yielding to her arousal. Kara's lips pursed slightly as longing grew in her eyes. "P-please call me that again!" Kara requested , full of shame.

"Yes _my little slut_." Lena gave Kara the words like a gift before gingerly placing her tongue against Kara and beginning to pleasure Kara just how the kryptonian has asked.

"Yes! Lena thank you!" Kara screamed in relief as her orgasm mounted. "Lena! I-i'm close!"

"Cum for me , my beautiful _slut!_ " Lena ordered.

"Oh fuck! Not again!" Kara woke up screaming as her orgasm refused to ebb. "Fucking Christ Lena!" Kara griped to no one , extremely frustrated that her friend now haunted her dreams each night. But at least on the bright side if felt great, and Kara was certain she had never been so relaxed as she was now after the second mind melting orgasm Lena's blood had given her in less than twenty four hours. Kara got out of bed , figuring that if she attempted to sleep again she would die of dehydration. Kara noticed that despite the delicious orgasm , she wasn't feeling too hot, in fact she was rather clammy, her heart rate refused to come down and she could feel a headache developing. Being human was absolutely no fun. Kara got herself a tall glass of water , and a couple aspirin before plopping down on the couch to watch some TV. Kara then realized that it was two am, Lena's nighttime visits had successfully messed up Kara's sleep schedule. And worst of all Kara was human and needed the sleep more than ever. Kara rested on the couch for about an hour before she began to feel like she was dying. Kara was sweating bullets even though she felt like she was freezing cold, she was shaking violently, the headache had grown to a full on pounding in tune with her frustratingly erratic heartbeat and no matter how much water she drank she still felt thirsty. When Kara got up for her fifth glass of water of the hour she immediately fell down knocking her head painfully against a table. "Oh fuck!" Kara moaned in excruciating pain. Before Kara could even get up Lena had broken through her door and rushed to her side.

"Kara ,are you ok?" Lena asked picking Kara up and placing her on the couch.

"Yeah, I just fell. Fuck my head hurts tho." Kara groaned.

"Kara you feel clammy!" Lena noted.

"Yeah, I think I caught a cold. Mhmm why do you smell so good Lena?" Kara sniffed deeply at Lena.

"Fuck" Lena cursed under her breath.

Kara took another whiff of Lena ,her intoxicating scent filled Kara's lounges. "Mhmm fuck, that's a good Idea. I had another dream about you, it was almost as hot as the last one." Kara hummed , her nose resting against Lena's wrist as she licked her lips and her thirst grew immensely.

"Umm Kara." Lena began.

"Yes Lena?" Kara asked grabbing at Lena's hand and her elbow as she began to lick at Lena's warm wrist. "Mhmm you taste good too!" Kara went to place her teeth against Lena as Lena yanked her head back.

"Bad! Never bite without permission!" Lena scolded waving her index finger at Kara and resting it against Kara's nose.

"B-but!" Kara argued weakly.

"Bad Karma, never bite anyone without permission!" Lena echoed her words.

"Fuck! Lena , am I!" Kara asked worriedly.

"Are you what?" Lena questioned.

"Am I a vampire?"

End of Chapter 2

 **ManyaZorEL** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Really good fiction, the smut was hot dayumn.

But as a constructive criticism try to space it out a little.

Try to make some paragraphs instead of one long story.

It will make it a lot easier to read and less difficult to lose track of where you're at.

From Jessica: Haha I'm glad people seem to like this smut! I'm honestly still unsure how to do that correctly. Haha

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

This was very sexy and good, you should totally add more to this especially more smut lol. Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: I actually already have like 5 more chapters for this story written , just releasing it piecemeal as I edit and polish it. And thanks ! I always work as hard as I can to make the smut as sexy as possible.

Story: The supergirl and the vamp girl

Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251204060

That was fun...I love vampire stories, I hope you continue...would like more about Lena, is she able to be out during the day, etc.

Kara's dream...that was wow and she wants more. How will Lena's blood affect her, will she turn? There is a lot you can do with this. Good job!

From Jessica: I actually already have like 5 more chapters for this story written , just releasing it piecemeal as I edit and polish it. And I promise that is addressed in thorough detail (it ends up being a core part of the story.) I just didn't throw all of the rules for vampires in ch 1 because I didn't want there to be an exposition dump in the front end of the story. Just makes pacing better , and keeps interest high :)

Haha thank you ! I am really happy that people seem to like the smut from this chapter , hehe. I put a lot of work into it polishing it and making it exactly how I wanted. I don't wanna give anything away , but Lena's blood will affect her , and It will be explored in detail! Again i already have like 5 more chapters written lol.

wolfy's mauzy chapter 1 . 2h ago

fuck that was an awesomely HOT dream can't wait to find out the consequences of the bite but damn what a wet dream

looking forward to the dinner and talking bloody brilliant thank you

From Jessica: Haha! Im ecstatic that the dream got such a great response! Much more is sure to come!

enigmea chapter 1 . 2h ago

Oh my RAO! The nocturnal intensity of the stage you set dripping with a darkly erotic tale...more please! You're a genius!

-Enigmea- aka darkecean on here :-)

From Jessica: Haha I love your eloquent review! And thank you so much! Im really glad you liked it! More is sure to come!

 **ProfessionalGoof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Well let me tell you, YOU HAVE DONE A FUCKING A1 JOB ON WRITING THAT SMUT! Like that omg I'm blushing lol!

From Jessica: Haha thank you so much! Im glad rthat the smut in this series is getting such an amazing reaction! And my goal is always to leave readers blushing and wanting more! Please tell me what you think of chapter 2's smut!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No! No! Of course not Hun, we never sleep together." Lena answered.

"My dreams beg to differ." Kara giggeled.

"Hehe I'm sure they do, but you are no vampire, you would have had to sleep with me for that to happen." Lena informed.

"Are you sure? I really want to drink you." Kara's eyes were fixed directly on Lena's carotid artery.

"You are most certainly not a vampire. You are however addicted." Lena explained.

"Addicted?"

"Addicted to my blood, you had way too much the other day. I knew it was too much , but I was worried you would die Kara!" Lena explained distraught.

"Thank you for saving my life." Kara reassured Lena that she was thankful for what Lena had done with a kiss.

"Mhmm thanks!" Lena pulled away blushing as much as a vampire could.

"More , Lena." Kara requested, lost in her aching for Lena.

"Maybe some other time girl." Lena denied.

"Please!" Kara pleaded.

"Wow Kara you got it bad." Lena teased.

"S-sorry." Kara apologized embarrassed.

"Here, this should help." Lena offered picking up the empty glass that Kara had been using for water as she popped out her fangs and pierced her index finger, before allowing a couple drops to drip into the glass. When there was enough for a small sip Lena handed Kara the glass and licked her finger clean.

"Thanks." Kara nodded appreciatively before going to drink the blood.

"That should help with your cravings and the withdrawal symptoms." Lena explained before watching Kara spit it out violently.

"What the fuck Lena that is disgusting!" Kara spat the blood back into the cup before throwing it across the room like poison.

"You know you would make a really shitty vampire?" Lena teased , whipping around the room cleaning the cup up and throwing it in Kara's sink.

"Why?" Kara asked sitting up , almost regretting what she has done at the severity of her headache.

"Because that's how bagged blood tastes. Also the attempted nonconsensual bites." Lena explained.

"sorry about that .How the hell do you eat that shit!" Kara replied in shock.

"Not that bad when you get used to it." Lena shrugged.

"How the hell did you pass up drinking me last night if it tastes that much better?" Kara asked incredulous.

"Mostly because I care about you and you still can't really consent." Lena reasoned.

"How about you let me drink you and I let you drink me?" Kara offered.

"Haha nice try , but I'm not gonna drink you till I'm outta your system." Lena reminded.

"Fine , but can I get a drop or two from you? My headache is killing me!" Kara requested.

"Uugh so needy Kara!" Lena groaned playfully before biting her index finger again. "Not too much , I'm looking to ease your pain, not get you more addicted." Lena warned placing her bleeding finger in front of Kara's lips.

"Mhmm Thank you!" Kara launched at Lena finger and immediately began sucking out as much blood as she could, biting softly at Lena's finger , attempting to pull out just one more milliliter. Kara didn't know but she was moaning deeply into Lena's finger as she began rubbing her thighs together desperately.

"Hehe , that's enough Kara." Lena pulled softly at her fingers.

"Nuu!" Kara groaned onto Lena's finger as she bit down harder , getting even more of the blood she was craving. "Mhmm!" Kara moaned In relief at Lena's blood which was even better than in her dream. Kara lost herself in Lena's blood as she got up off the couch and pressed herself up against Lena while still sucking desperately at her finger.

"Kara!" Lena yelled again as she felt Kara grab her free hand and place it against Kara's damp pajama bottoms. "Kara! No!" Lena forced Kara back onto the couch and pulled her finger back out of Kara's mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" Kara apologized.

"It's ok, but this serves to explain why you can't consent." Lena comforted pointedly.

"Gotcha, sorry." Kara nodded feeling guilty.

"It will be ok Hun." Lena hugged Kara tight sensing that Kara was upset.

"Lena, you are so amazing." Kara squeezed her friend back , adoring her comforting words.

"So , I'm gonna go get you a pound of garlic, in the hopes that you will get my blood out of your system as soon as possible, because I would really like to continue what you just tried to start soon." Lena teased.

"Hehe sounds like a good idea." Kara giggeled. Lena disappeared and return less than five minutes later with the promised pound of garlic. "Haha thanks!" Kara thanked grabbing a clove and popped it in her mouth eagerly.

"You gonna regret that!" Lena teased.

"Fuck it's even more disgusting than the tea!" Kara's fact contorted terribly at the taste.

"Ok , I remember having done that once when I was human , and it was still terrible, I can't even imagine how bad that was directly after drinking vampire blood." Lena laughed.

"Yup, pretty bad." Kara scoured as she swallowed.

"Haha sorry, should have warned you sooner. Also now that I mention warnings , I might now wanna go anywhere near your blood for a couple hours after you have had any of that." Lena pointed at the garlic.

"Ya know what , that sounds fair." Kara nodded and giggeled.

"Good haha." Lena smiled. "I know humans tend to be diurnal. So , I will go ahead and get outta your hair and let you sleep." Lena offered getting up and headed off.

"P-please don't!" Kara reached out and grabbed Lena's hand… it still felt delightfully warm.

"Kara?" Lena turned to see the girl's wide eyes , staring at her, pleading for her to stay without a word. "Of course Kara." Lena gave a gentle smile as she plopped back down on the couch with Kara.

"Thank you." Kara tackled Lena in a hug.

"Hehe" Lena giggeled. "It's gonna be ok, I understand it can be scary."

"Thanks." Kara thanked again.

"So what is it that humans do at … three ten am when they aren't sleeping?" Lena teased.

"Umm late night tv?" Kara suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Lena relaxed on the couch and turned Kara's tv on.

The two ended up cuddling quietly on the couch for a couple hours. Lena rested against an arm of the couch and Kara rested her head on Lena's lap all but purring happily to be so close to the girl she had a crippling crush on.

Eventually Lena yawned and shifted slightly. "How are you feeling Kara?"

"Umm better than earlier, but that's mostly just because you are here." Kara answered.

"I'm happy I can make you feel better." Lena brushed a hand calmingly along Kara's side.

"Fuck, how are you with sun? I don't have black out curtains! I know every vampire is different, but I also haven't ever seen you in the sun." Kara realized.

"Depends on the day for me , and how much blood I have drank recently. But normally it's nothing worse than vampire blood withdraw level headaches." Lena answered.

"I don't want you to stay if it means that you will be in that much pain." Kara replied concerned lifting her head out of Lena's lap.

"Hehe, it's fine Kara, I had five bags of blood tonight. So I'm pretty full and strong right now." Lena comforted.

"Thanks." Kara nestled her head back in Lena's Lap happily.

Lena couldn't help but hope that once her blood had left Kara's system Kara would feel the same way about her as she silently loved the warmth of Kara's head resting in her lap , Kara's soft breathing, and the smile that rested on Kara's face as she gently brushed her face against Lena. "Of course, happy to stay." Lena assured softly.

"If you are tired , we can rest in my bed? I promise I won't try anything!" Kara offered.

"Mhmm probably not the best idea." Lena denied.

"Oh, sorry." Kara answered hurt.

"Oh no Kara , I didn't mean it li-!" Lena corrected herself.

"No, no Its cool I get it." Kara interrupted nodding, and getting up from Lena's lap and heading over to the other end of the couch in embarrassment.

"Kara!" Lena stopped Kara and urged her to rest in her lap again. "I swear , that's not why  
I said no! I said no cause if we both fall asleep there's a good chance you won't be human when we wake up." Lena explained.

"Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." Kara replied embarrassed for having reacted so quickly.

"Don't be, I know how raw your emotions can be when you are on vamp blood." Lena comforted running her hands through Kara's hair.

"H-how do you know so much about this?" Kara asked shifting on Lena's lap to see her face.

"Umm it's a long story." Lena looked away.

"We have time." Kara reminded.

Lena sighed audibly. "Well you know I wasn't turned till I was twenty five right?" Lena confirmed.

"No , I know that vampire kids age normally till their twenties , but I didn't know that you were human so long." Kara answered.

"Well I was human through all of my adolescence. But in highschool I had a girlfriend who was a vampire. And she and I shared blood pretty frequently. Whenever I drank from her , everything I felt for her was a hundred times stronger, and everything felt like it hit on a raw nerve , whether it was good or bad. It made our relationship a series of extremes, if we were fighting I hated her , and if we weren't she was my goddess, I loved her more than anything." Lena explained.

"W-what happened between you two?" Kara asked.

"She died not long after I was turned."

"Oh , I'm sorry. I didn't know that the story had such a sad ending." Kara apologized.

"It's ok, and you will be ok." Lena assured.

"Do you mind me asking why you chose to be turned?" Kara Inquired.

"I didn't have a choice." Lena answered cold and distant.

"What the hell are you talking about, there are extremely strict laws against that , and I know that there is a way to reverse it if you haven't drank blood yet." Kara questioned.

" Well I have drank blood. And it was my family didn't give me a choice, Luthor's have a history of turning all of their offspring, or adopted children regardless of what they want. And they get away with it because they have money and power. I had my ex turn me because if she didn't my father would have the day after I turned twenty five, just like he did Lex." Lena explained.

"Dear god, I'm sorry!" Kara hugged Lena tight.

"It's ok Kara, I'm over it. And I don't mind being a vampire." Lena assured the distraught Kara.

"Wait!" Kara paused realizing. "So you don't have a maker anymore either?"

"I really don't wanna get into how she died." Lena dismissed.

"I understand I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better." Kara asked.

"Honestly, I'm just really hoping you feel the same way about me once my blood is out of your system as you do now. Because this is really nice." Lena smiled softly as she returned to running her hands through Kara's soft blonde hair.

"It is nice." Kara hummed happily brushing her face against Lena lovingly. "And I'm not too worried about my feelings changing." Kara reassured.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Lena teased.

"Because I talked to my sister about you , and she kinda made me realize I have he'd feelings for you for a while. I just didn't realize that I liked you like that until I had the first dream." Kara explained.

"Oh really and what happened in the dream?" Lena teased knowingly .

"I think you already know." Kara smiled.

"mhmm yeah but maybe I want you to tell me anyways." Lena teased.

"And why is that?" Kara turned to Lena.

"Because whatever you dream while on Vampire blood is a reflection of what you want most from that vampire." Lena answered seductively.

"Oh , umm interesting." Kara averted her eyes embarrassed because she knew that Lena knew the dreams were sexual.

"So, what did I do to you in your dreams?"

"I never said you did anything to me in my dreams!" Kara snapped to defend.

"Oh really, I just had a feeling." Lena smiled wickedly.

Kara then sat up and moved to whisper into Lena's ear. "I will tell you , if you promise to do what you did to me in the dream."

"Hehe, as alluring an offer as that is , I have a feeling that it would end with me taking advantage of the girl on my lap with my blood running through her veins." Lena countered.

"The world may never know!" Kara mimicked the old commercial as she rested back into Lena's lap.

"Hehe funny." Lena laughed.

"I try." Kara flourished her hand playfully.

"I just know you are going to break my heart Kara Danvers… Supergirl."

End of chapter 3

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

YOU HAVE DELIVERED THAT A1 SHIT YET AGAIN! AND WITH SOME DRAMA YOU ARE ON A ROLL! Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: Haha glad to hear! I'm really ecstatic you like it! Chapter 3 will probably come out soon!

From: Guest

:Its pretty good but you have to work a bit on the grammar. Don't write out laughing sounds like hehe or haha because that only works when texting someone. Just use verbs like grin/laugh/smile/giggle. One other thing what bothered me is Kara, you are writing her too OOC with her over reaction towards lena. I understand why you would write her like this since the focus is smutty vampire stuff but Kara would never be so (self) obsessed with getting off to the point that she can't function anymore.

From Jessica: I mean, that's good that it is ooc. It's not supposed to be an in character moment, it's supposed to demonstrate how much Lena's blood has affected her.

Haha its kinda like if she had been exposed to red kryptonite , and you complained that it would be out of character for her to get angry easily… like that is the point.

Like yeah it is OOC , but that is entirely purposeful , and it serves a point in the story. Like it's also ooc of her to try to bite Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Lena?" Kara stirred on the couch, initially relieved that she didn't wake up , mid orgasm while resting in Lena's lap. It was then that Kara realized that she was no longer resting in Lena's lap. "Lena?" Kara repeated extremely upset and disheartened that Lena had left her while she slept.

"I'm right here hun." Lena whipped to Kara's side from the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" Kara, voice showing exactly how much waking up without Lena hurt.

"Aww, poor girl." Lena cooed as she wrapped Kara up in a comforting hug. Lena couldn't help but think back to the days when she was completely hopped up on Jamie's blood. Lena recalled the hundreds of nights she woke up heartbroken because her girlfriend refused to stay the night with her for fear of turning Lena or because she was afraid her sun allergie would be too severe to risk any exposure.

"Why did that scare me so much to have you gone when I woke up?" Kara asked as she began to cry softly into Lena.

"Like I told you Kara, when you are on vampire blood everything feels like it's hitting the on a raw exposed nerve." Lena reminded.

"I-i don't ever wanna wake up without you again." Kara whispered.

"Oh Kara." Lena rubbed her hands along Kara's back comfortingly.

"i-im sorry." Kara pulled back realizing that the emotions that overwhelmed her probably weren't entirely her own

"Don't be sorry girl, everything will be ok." Lena comforted.

"Thank you Lena." Kara thanked softly.

"Here , drink this." Lena placed a tall glass of garlic tea in front of Kara's face.

"Yes Lena" Kara nodded throwing the vile concoction back , and drinking it as quickly as she could , desperate to get it over.

"Kara , can you defy my orders again yet?" Lena asked worried.

"Umm I don't know, and god that's bad!" Kara scoured finishing the tea.

"Put a finger on your nose." Lena ordered.

Kara began to squirm uncomfortably , but she was able to defy the order. "Yeah I can, it hurts tho." Kara winced.

"I know it can hurt babe, I'm sorry. It will get easier the more tea that you have and the more time that passes." Lena assured.

"Thank you for staying." Kara thanked.

"No I'm happy to. What girl doesn't want to spend her day with Supergirl moaning her name in her sleep." Lena teased.

"I didn't!" Kara gasped.

"Only a little." Lena smiled.

"Fuck!" Kara hid her face against the couch in embarrassment.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok, it was really cute."Lena ran her hand along Kara's side comfortingly.

"I'm just gonna go over to the corner and blow my brains out in embarrassment." Kara joked as she got up to go get more tea. Kara got about a step in before she felt woozy and the headache hit her. "Oh fuck!" Kara collapsed back on the couch.

"Withdraw again?" Lena inquired.

"I think so." Kara nodded.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Lena ordered popping out her fangs and piercing get index finger.

"Yes Lena." Kara didn't even attempted to fight the urge to over Lena.

"One drop! Nothing more." Lena ordered quickly touching her finger to Kara's tongue and retrieving it before Kara could attack.

"Mhmm!" Kara moaned at the taste of Lena as her headache subsided.

"Hehe it's kinda cute how much you like my blood." Lena smiled.

Kara blushed , speechless at Lena's compliment.

"You need more tea." Lena noted picking up the glass and retrieving Kara some more of the vile liquid. "Here, drink." Lena ordered.

"Yes Lena." Kara did as she was told.

"good girl." Lena teased , unaware of the fact that those had been the words Kara only dreamed Lena would grace her ears with.

Kara immediately grew dizzy and cross eyed craving Lena , hanging on her every small movement , hoping; praying Lena would give her more.

"aww you like that don't you?" Lena's face softened as she gave a loving smile.

"I! I! I! I have no clue what you're talking about!" Kara stammered embarrassed , looking away to hide her blush.

"Hey!" Lena reached up and turned Kara's head to see her. "It's ok, I think it's cute." Lena comforted before giving Kara a quick peck on the lips.

Kara was stunned and before she knew what she was doing her fingers were at her lips , reaching for the ghost of Lena's. "Your lips are so soft." Kara blushed.

"Yours are pretty nice too hun." Lena teased getting up to get Kara another glass of tea.

"You can't do that to me! Especially when you know I'm craving you like this!" Kara turned fuming.

"Do what?" Lena turned her head pouring the tea.

"i-i-i don't know! Y-you just leave me breathless and needing more that I know you won't give me and uugh I don't know." Kara deflated.

"How about this , drink one more glass of tea, and I will cuddle with you again?" Lena offered walking back to the couch.

"That sounds really nice." Kara smiled.

"Then drink up." Lena ordered hanging Kara the glass.

"Mhmm not as bad as the last ones." Kara noted.

"It's the exact same." Lena placed a hand against Kara's forehead and sniffed at Kara's neck.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked simultaneously weirded out and excited by Lena's ignoring of the concept of personal space.

"I'm smelling how much of my blood is still in you. You are metabolizing it faster than normal. If you wanted to cuddle in bed we can do it safely now." Lena offered.

"Are you sure you would be comfortable with that?" Kara checked.

"I would love to cuddle with you Kara Danvers." Lena assured.

"Yay!" Kara cheered excited. Lena picked Kara up from the couch and headed off into Kara's bedroom. "I can walk!" Kara teased.

"No you can't." Lena countered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kara yelled.

"The last two times you got up you fell down, or do you not remember why I broke into your home at three am this morning?" Lena retorted.

"Good point." Kara giggled as Lena opened the door into Kara's room. Lena immediately bore her fangs and hissed anxiously at the series of open windows with natural sunlight pouring in. "I thought you said you were fine with the sun." Kara argued.

"I-i am." Lena lied as she put on a brave face and entered the room and placed Kara on the bed where Kara silently thanked God that she had changed her sheets since the messier of her dreams.

"Lena you clearly hate the sun!" Kara argued.

"I'm completely fine with it, my strain is rather sun resistant." Lena replied."it was the one good thing that came of having her turn me instead of my father." Lena's face contorted as she spoke to show all of the pain that raged just behind her eyes.

"Oh really then why does your face look like that?" Kara teased referring to the deathly scowl Lena wore.

"I'm fine see?" Lena held a hand directly in the sunlight as she looked away.

"Well I admit I don't see any blistering , and you aren't turning to Ash… so I guess I believe you." Kara teased slightly.

"Told you, now do you mind if I close the windows and the blinds?" Lena asked still averting her she's from the sunlight.

"Yes , please do."

"Thanks." Lena whipped around the room blocking out all the sunlight and then sliding into bed with Kara.

"Lena , are you crying?" Kara asked ,even tho the answer was obvious.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Lena wiped her face against the pillow , attempting to hide the truth.

"Lena?" Kara pressured.

"I'm fine Kara, see." Lena flourished her hand that had been in the sun as a distraction while she wiped away her tears.

"Lena , I'm happy you didn't burn yourself proving a point, but I can see the pain on your face." Kara argued.

"I'm fine Kara." Lena lied less convincingly .

"Well whatever it is , I hope that one day you will feel comfortable talking to me about it." Kara replied letting it go as she curled up resting against Lena's chest.

"Thanks Kara." Lena wrapped her arms tightly around Kara.

"What for?" Kara asked rubbing her face gently against the comforting warmth that was Lena.

Lena wasn't sure which of the kindness's Kara had just given her that she was thanking Kara for most , understanding that she wasn't ready to talk about it, caring that she was in pain, or just being willing to comfort Lena with the warmest hug that she could ever remember receiving. "Just thank you for being you Kara." Lena squeezed Kara.

"Well thank you for being willing to cuddle with me." Kara thanked wrapping her legs around one of Lena's.

"Sleep Kara, it's time to sleep." Lena whispered the words almost stronger than Kara's natural call to sleep. As Kara hastily fell into the temporary death that is sleep Lena gingerly ran a calming hand along the small of her back, awaiting the call of her own natural sleep cycle to forcefully pull her away from the adorable woman who rested on her chest; because to Lena the one thing that she knew for certain at that moment, was that she wouldn't be leaving Kara without a fight.

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Super big thanks to dlfngrl05 and Zero Candy! They have both giving this story multiple once overs for me and given me super helpful feedback and this story would not be anywhere near as good without them! Super huge thanks to dlfngrl05 and Zero Candy! !

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251248847

Loving this story...Lena's teasing is fun!

Kara getting so embarrassed about her dream but whispering that she wants Lena to do everything in her dream. I'm glad you touched on how Lena got turned, there is clearly more to it since she got turned by her girlfriend who then died. How did she die and how did that affect Lena, etc. Looking forward to your next update :-)

From Jessica: I've talked to you a bit about this , but I totally have a plan that is now pretty concrete for all of how that happened and how I will reveal it! thank you so much for all of your reviews!

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Can't wait for the next installments! Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: I'm really glad you like it! Thank you for the encouragement!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara was delighted with the first sensation she had when she woke up. "Lena!" Kara cooed immediately looking up and kissing Lena.

"Morning Kara." A smile crept up on Lena's face.

"Morning Lena." Kara hummed happily.

"Umm may I sniff your neck?" Lena asked.

"Haha yes?" Kara couldn't help but giggle at the odd request.

"Well you seemed to be a bit uncomfortable last time I did it without asking." Lena reasoned.

"Oh yeah good point sorry." Kara replied as she revealed her neck to be sniffed.

As Lena approached Kara's neck the first thing she realized was how hungry she was, how her body almost began shaking with anticipation , her breathing grew faster, and core went alight with heat , craving the woman under her in more ways than one. Lena's eyes rolled back as her fangs popped out against her will. "I bet you taste good." Lena whispered into Kara's ear, her entrance so eager it was practically dripping.

"Lena?" Kara asked scared.

"Oh fuck Kara I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Lena staggered back feeling terribly guilty.

"Oh, umm Lena , don't worry , I get it , you are hungry. If you want a snack , that's ok." Kara offered blushing.

"Are you sure?" Lena asked both because of what it meant if Kara was willing to let her drink from her, and because she deeply craved to drink Kara.

"Yeah , it's totally cool, and honestly I've been dying to let you drink from me." Kara admitted.

Lena's breathing grew deeper in an effort to attempt to control her cravings. "Are you sure you still currently want that?" Lena pressed moving closer to Kara.

"Yeah, mhmm It sounds nice." Kara nodded checking within herself how she felt about the subject.

"You know my blood is completely out of your system right?" Lena checked.

"It is ? I feel the same?" Kara tilted her head surprised.

"H-how do you feel about me?" Lena asked insecure.

"Like I said, I feel the same, that includes about you Lena." Kara asserted.

A terrific smiled grew on Lena's face as she grabbed Kara and rolled around in the bed with her cheerfully.

"You ok Lena?" Kara giggeled.

"I'm great Kara." Lena assured with a kiss; One unlike any of the others they had shared outside for Kara's dreams. Lena loved the feeling of her lips against Kara's as the kiss grew softly, gently as the kiss deepened Kara would occasionally brush her tongue slightly against Lena's lower lip. The second or third time that Kara urged Lena to deepen the kiss like that Lena allowed Kara to slip her tongue inside her mouth. Lena loved how much Kara fought for just a little more at each and every step.

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked worried.

"I don't want to push you. I know I'm the first girl you have had these feelings for and I don't want to push you , and I want you to be certain that you want to do everything we end up doing." Lena explained.

"I want you Lena." Kara whispered. "And I want you to eat if you are hungry." Kara tilted her head revealing her neck.

"You are sure?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Kara nodded softly.

"Mhmm you do smell so good!" Lena groaned popping out her fangs and throwing her head back before she dropped her head , placing her fangs in Kara's neck.

"Oh fuck Lena!" Kara screamed as she began clawing at Lena's back. Lena moved to release the bite. "No fuck More!" Kara pleaded.

"Hehe" Lena giggled as she began licking at the two small puncture wounds , enjoying the unique flavor that was Kara as her hunger slowly began to abate.

"That's it Lena!" Kara relaxed at the feeling of Lena soothing the wounds with her tongue. "Mhmm keep going." Kara cheered Lena on.

Lena couldn't help but moan wantonly into Kara's delightful blood as her core was alight with need and craving for Kara's touch. Desperate for relief Lena began grinding against Kara.

"Horny?" Kara teased.

It took every drop of control that Lena had to puncture her tongue and use her blood to close the two punctures in Kara's neck. "Sorry, drinking blood tends to do that." Lena pulled away.

"Yours does the same for me."

"Haha, yeah… I remember drinking Vampire blood tends to do that for humans. But it's a lot stronger the other way around." Lena nodded.

"I like that my blood makes you horny." Kara lifted her leg slightly so that her thigh was pressed up against Lena's damp core.

"Mhmm!" Lena couldn't help but grind against the warmth of Kara's thigh.

"Is that ok?" Kara asked wanting to insure she had Lena's consent.

"Ohh it's great!" Lena moaned unable to control her body as she grinded against Kara for relief.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked worried.

"Yeah, I just haven't drank live in a really long time! Fuck it feels really good!" Lena groaned with heavy breaths.

Kara loved seeing Lena like this, lost in the pleasure she was giving her. "What can I do to help?" Kara asked wanting to give Lena as much pleasure as possible.

Lena threw her head back and grabbed one of Kara's hands before placing it on her chest. "Right here!" Lena moaned.

"Like this?" Kara thought for a moment about what she had liked the most from prior partners and she gently cupped Lena's breast.

"More!" Lena requested grinding faster against Kara.

"Umm ok?" Kara wasn't sure what to do, when she had been with men in the past the nicest thing they ever did to her chest was gently cup it, it had always been rather comforting and it warmed her in a pleasurable way. Everything else she hadn't cared much for. Kara paused before attempting anything.

"Oh you are fucking adorable!" Lena groaned still grinding against Kara as she watched the confused Kryptonian try and process what she should do. "May I?" Lena asked slipping a couple fingers under the hem of Kara's shirt, her cold fingers tickling Kara slightly.

"Yeah." Kara nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Kara answered certain of herself.

Lena slowly pulled up Kara's shirt lifted it up and off over her head.

"No bra?" Lena teased.

"Oh like you are wearing one?" Kara giggled feeling Lena up gently.

"You are beautiful." Lena whispered.

"You are too." Kara replied.

"Mhmm, so." Lena began sliding her cold hands up Kara's torso, making her shiver. "I tend to like it something like this." Lena cupped Kara's chest , squeezing slightly before she took Kara's nippels in-between her thumb and index finger, rolling it around slightly.

"Mhmm! I-i ohh!" Kara whimpered.

"Hehe if you like that how is this?" Lena asked bending down and taking one of Kara's nippels into her mouth, swirling it around softly in her warmth . Lena then lifted her head and blew cold air against Kara's moistened nipple that immediately perked up and became pebbled.

"Mhmm! Lena!" Kara cried out as the cold breath chilled her chest.

"Good?" Lena smiled happy with herself.

"Lena!" Kara shuttered at just the woman's name.

"Wait one more!" Lena smiled wickedly as she popped out her fangs. Kara went wide eyes at the sight of Lena's fangs , excited to see what Lena would do , and simply aroused at the sight of Lena's fangs.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Kara whimpered.

"Mhmm you'll see." Lena dragging her fangs gently against Kara's breast , not enough to break the skin , but enough to make it feel like she would any moment.

Kara moaned deeply as Lena's warm breath hit her nipple and Lena's fangs continued to run over her sensitive flesh. "Fuck Lena! That feels really good!"

"The fangs are fun right!" Lena exclaimed a little too eager, but Kara thought it was cute anyways.

"Yeah. They are really nice." Kara agreed blushing.

"Mhmm how are you feeling Kara?" Lena asked sitting up, the buzz from the small amount of Kara's blood she drank ebbing, and her hunger returning slightly.

"I'm good, k-kinda horny." Kara admitted turning her head in embarrassment.

Lena's eyes locked on Kara's revealed carotid artery needily as Kara looked away. She couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like to drain Kara , drink till she had had her fill and then keep going. "Fuck I need food!" Lena groaned realizing how hungry she was. The stunt with holding her hand in the sun that morning had taken more blood to heal from that. Lena had anticipated and she never really got enough after Kara drained her . The bagged blood had helped but she had metabolized it all already and she was officially starving. The sun that broke through Kara's curtains accelerating her metabolism even further to keep her from burning.

"It's ok Lena , you can eat me." Kara assured.

"No, no a good idea, I don't wanna drain you ." Lena shook her head.

"Lena, I trust you. It's ok." Kara assured revealing her neck.

"How much can I take?"

"Don't kill me?" Kara shrugged."I'm not too worried, worst case scenario you give me a little back."

"I still don't want you getting addicted to me Kara." Lena brushed a hand against Kara's cheek caringly.

"But you taste so good!" Kara whined.

"We can talk about that later. In the meantime, if I drink much more than I did earlier I will really want you."

"Like that?" Kara gestured downward.

"Yes like that Kara." Lena giggled at how easily Kara got embarrassed.

"Hehe you should drink up then!" Kara smiled wickedly.

"What are you comfortable with me doing to you?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Umm, what do you want to do to me?" Kara replied.

"Well it might be nice to take these off for starters." Lena suggested pulling at Clark's pants and her own with each hand.

"That's fine, are you comfortable taking off your shirt?" Kara requested, excited to get a better view of what she only got a glimpse of as Lena changed In Front of her last night.

"Oh of course!" Lena quickly removed her shirt.

"Mhmm, you are beautiful!" Kara cooed in awe.

"I'm glad you like it Kara."

"so pants next?" Kara asked.

"Only if you are comfortable with it." Lena noted.

Kara sat up and whispered into Lena's ear. "I want you to take me, I wanna feel your fangs sink inside of me at the same time I feel you push yourself Inside of me. I want to feel you draining me as you make me scream for you."

Lena's eyes went black as bore her fangs , unable to control herself at Kara's taunting words. Lena swiftly planted her fangs in Kara's corroded , not even bothering to suck out the blood, just allowing it to fill her mouth as Kara's heart pumped.

"Fuck why does that feel so good!" Kara moaned laying back on the bed as she poured out into Lena.

Lena moaned into Kara's neck wanting to answer, but too preoccupied with the exquisite taste of Kara.

"Lena ! I want you !" Kara whimpered needily. Lena replied by placing one of her hands on Kara's chest and gently playing with Kara's nipple as she licked at the two punctures in Kara's neck.

"Fuck Lena! That feels so goood! I need to feel you down here!" Kara grabbed one of Lena's hands and placed it over her slit.

Lena used her vampire speed to undo and rip off Kara's pants impossibly fast.

"Oh fuck! Lena! You made me do wet!" Kara whimpered wantonly , lifting her hips slightly up off of the bed to meet Lena's fingers.

Lena began with teasing Kara's clit which peaked eagerly out from its hood begging to be touched. Lena took it In Between two fingers rolling it around slightly.

"Oh fuck! Le-Lena!" Kara yelled.

"Mhmm" Lena moaned into Kara's flesh still drinking Kara happily as she made Kara scream for her.

"I-im!" Kara screamed bucking her hips into Lena's fingers still teasing her clit as she climaxed.

Lena quickly bit her to tongue and used her blood to seal up Kara's wounds. "You cum too easy." Lena smiled to herself , pleaded at how easily she could make Kara scream for her.

Kara melted back into the bed , thoroughly satisfied as she basked in her post orgasm buzz. "Fuck. That was perfect." Kara sighed.

"Hehe I'm you liked it." Lena smiled happy with herself.

"Mhmm, your turn now!" Kara rolled over on top of Lena.

"Oh ,I'm glad I get a turn." Lena smiled.

"Uugh.. let me give this a shot first, haha this is my first attempt at this." Kara giggled insecure.

"Oh i'm sure you will be fine Kara." Lena assured. "Plus I'm really horny from all that live blood." Lena smiled snaking her pants off.

"Mhmm my blood does it for you?" Kara smiled smug as she placed her hand against Lena's drenched panties. "This is an answer all on its own!" Kara smiled teasing Lena's slit through her panites.

"Fuck you Kara…. But yes uugh it feels really good!" Lena groaned, unaccustomed to a dominant partner.

"Mhmm I'm glad i can do this for you then." Kara smiled as she kissed at Lena's neck and pushed Lena's panties to the side to slip one finger inside the vampire.

"Kara!" Lena screamed in pleasure.

"Good?" Kara teased in between kisses at Lena's neck.

"Mmmph. M-more. I need more." Lena requested bucking her hips.

"Of course." Kara slipped another finger inside of Lena as she licked slightly at Lena's corroded, craving Lena's blood again.; even though Lena's blood had been purged from her system Kara could tell that she was still a little addicted.

"Kara!"

"Yes Lena?" Kara asked as she began biting softly at Lena's neck, craving to just break through a little and drink Lena's delightful blood.

"Mhmm, M-m-my c-clit!" Lena whimpered. "I-it hurts."

"B-but i'm not even touching it , how could I hurt it?" Kara questioned worriedly.

"Kara, that's why it hurts!" Lena whimpered and bucked her hips up to brush her exposed clit against Kata's palm. "Fuck that's better!" Lena groaned.

"O-oh sorry!" Kara apologized moving a thumb to play with Lena's clit.

"Oh fuck that's it!" Lena sighed happily.

"Good." Kara smiled and returned to biting gently at Lena's neck.

"Uugh , stop teasing me! If you are going to bite me bite, i love love bites!" Lena groaned not understanding that Kara wanted to drink her.

"Thank you!" Kara thanked extremely excited thinking that Lena ment she was free to break the skin and drink. Kara bit hard into Lena as sne speed up her toying with Lena.

"Fuck Kara!" Lena groaned but Kara couldn't hear her. Kara sucked eagerly at Lena's blood lapping it up as she did, desperate to get as much of the divine fluid as she could. Moments after the blood hit her tongue she could feel the fire light in between her thighs. Kara loves the sensations Lena's blood gave her , it was perfect , and it made her want the vampire even more. Kara began grinding her slit against one of Lena's legs in an attempt to alleviate the beautiful burn it gave her.

"Fuck you taste so good!" Kara moaned into Lena's flesh as she continued sucking out every drop she could.

"Kara!" Lena moaned weakly feeling her blood tie them together again as she sensed Kara's severe arousal that pushed her over the edge. Lena wanted to fight , wanted to push Kara off of her because she knew it would only mean Kara would go through a terrible withdrawal without her when she returned to work at L Corp tonight. But Lena was overcome by the fantastic climax the Kryptonians clumsy , inexperienced fingers gave her. "Fuck Kara that feels so good!" Lena cried out at the tail end of her climax. Lena hated that it meant Kara would be in more pain later , but the sensation of Kara sucking eagerly at her neck was so delightful. After Lena's orgasm ended she had to pull Kara's head off of her neck to ensure that Kara didn't bleed her dry . "Bad Kara!" Lena yelled trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked licking her lips as she continued grinding against Lena.

"I didn't say you could drink, I thought you wanted to give me a love bite!" Lena complained turning her head back and forth as her wounds healed slightly slower than normal due to the amount Kara drank.

"Mhmm but it was so good!" Kara moaned, lost to the arousal the blood gave her, dragging her soaked slit up and down Lena's leg, aching for release.

"Kara , you can't just drink people!" Lena giggled and moved her leg up , pressing it against Kara's entrance knowing that unless she came Kara wouldn't be having any logical conversations any time soon.

"Ahh thank you Lena!" Kara's clit grinded perfectly against Lena's smooth leg as she climaxed hard , leaving her exhausted and out of strength as she collapsed on to Lena.

"Thank you!" Kara cooed wrapping Lena up in a huge hug before cuddling up with Lena.

"Hehe , i'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Lena smiled understand that Kara had clearly had too much.

"Uugh fuck you were amazing. " Kara hummed nuzzling Lena.

"Good, but no drinking people without permission!" Lena ordered.

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara apologized.

"It will be ok, but being as I can order you to do things again , you are going to go brew as much garlic tea as you can and drink it all! I want me out of your system by the time I go to to work tonight!" Lena ordered.

Kara tried to fight, but she couldn't, her body got up off the bed and headed off to brew tea. "Fuck you Lena!" Kara growled angrily knowing that the tea was going to taste terrible.

"Oh it's going to be ok, and what better way to make you learn not to bite without permission." Lena smiled smugly as she followed the naked Kara into the kitchen.

"I bet your maker never did this to you." Kara griped.

"No , she didn't , and I almost failed ap us history because I had withdrawal headaches through all of highschool." Lena countered.

"T-that doesn't sound like it would have been a healthy relationship with you being literally addicted to her."

"It wasn't, I… I loved her , but we had our issues. We were kids." Lena shrugged. "And I'm not gonna let our relationship end up like that." Lena smiled and kissed Kara's cheek.

"So we are in a relationship now?" Kara teased secretly loving the idea.

"I mean I would love to talk about it , but someone went and drank all my blood and can't consent again!" Lena spanked Kara's bare ass playfully.

"Ah!" Kara jumped as she brewed the tea. "I felt the same when your blood wore off." Kara argued.

"Mhmm , and how do you feel now?" Lena countered. Lena saw the hesitation in Kara. "I command you to tell me the truth about how you feel about me now!" Lena ordered in order to prevent Kara from lying.

"I think you are amazing, and perfect and the best! I-i think I love you!" Kara's Eyes glassed over. " And I want you so bad , and I wanna fuck your brains out!" Kara admitted grabbing Lena and pressing herself against Lena.

"Do you see why us talking about being in a relationship might be a bad idea right now?" Lena teased.

"You win, but can we still fuck again while the tea brews?" Kara smiled kissing at Lena licking at the dried blood on her neck , craving just a little more of Lena.

"Bad Kara , and no, I'm not doing anything to you until you can consent again. Really a shame." Lena dragged a hand down Kara's back. "Because we could have spent all day in bed… with my face in-between your legs."

"Mhmm please! That sounds so nice!" Kara whimpered.

"Eat your garlic. Maybe we can start again before i have to go to work." Lena ordered.

Kara immediately began eating garlic raw and wincing at the despicable taste. "You are the worst."

"You don't have to eat anymore." Lena allowed.

"Uugh thank you!" Kara swallowed.

"How are you feeling other than when it comes to professing your love for me?" Lena teased.

"Mhmm much better, your blood is really nice." Kara smiled.

"No more for you." Lena spanked Kara playfully again.

"Mmmph please don't do that again unless you are going to take me to bed." Kara whimpered.

"Ok. I will stop . It's gonna be ok, if you eat enough garlic you should be fine." Lena brushed some hair out of Kara's face.

"God I love you." Kara cooed.

"No you don't. And that's ok." Lena kissed.

"I need more garlic." Kara snapped out of it.

"Yeah probably a good idea." Lena nodded.

End of Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey I'm so sorry that it took a whole week to update! I'm the worst! Also **enigma** has helped me out so much with this fic , and they are entirely to blame if you (the reader) like the coming chapters! They have helped me out a whole bunch, given me hundreds of great ideas! Later I might even use some things that are directly their words , and you will probably be able to tell because they are far more eloquent than I , I absolutly adore their writing and I am infinitely grateful for all of their help, they have helped me completely reshape the future of this story , And trust me it's much for the better! So totally drop them a thanks because they have been so helpful!

From: andyskits (  u/9299056/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251410506

those girls need a room and when will Kara remember about Alex to study Lena will cat be coming into this story and is she a far older vamp

totally awesome thanks

From Jessica: So far I have no plans for Cat , and I have up through Ch 7 written.

 **The Writer Lauren** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Excellent job, fellow human!

From Jessica: Glad you like it!

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Omg I'm so excited for the next chapters and Kara being embarrassed is just too cute lol! Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Haha I love writing embarasseds charachters!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I've had five cups , can I stop now?" Kara complained.

"Sure."

"Thank God I'm exhausted, I need to sleep." Kara yawned to accentuate her point.

"Wanna cuddle?" Lena offered.

"Please?" Kara's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Of course hun." Lena kissed Kara on the cheek.

"I love you so much." Kara's eyes glossed over.

"No you don't Hunt, but you are adorable." Lena reminded.

"Fuck your blood is messing with me." Kara realized.

"It's ok, come on , you are probably exhausted. Let's cuddle." Lena offered.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice." Kara smiled excitedly.

"Come on Hun , let's go to bed." Lena urged.

"Yay!" Kara cheered as they headed off to bed.

"How are you feeling Kara?" Lena inquired as they slipped into the bed under the sheets.

"No more headache, but I really want you, I wanna cuddle with you forever and I want to feel you up against me, inside of me, toying with me, making me scream your name!" Kara began moaning in-between her words as she mounted Lena. "Lena!" Kara moaned loudly as she pushed her wet slit up against Lena's Leg.

"You are going to stop now." Lena ordered.

"Mmmph, yes Lena." Kara whimpered.

"I really like you, but I'm not going to take advantage of you like that." Lena kissed Kara on the cheek.

"I love it when you do that." Kara cooed.

"Of course babe." Lena hummed happily.

"C-can we cuddle?" Kara requested insecure.

"Of course Kara." Lena gave a kind smile as she wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her in tight.

"Mhmm, you are so warm." Kara hummed happily.

"Yeah, and you are still hopped up on my blood." Lena giggled softly to herself.

"Sorry." Kara apologized as she nuzzled her face against Lena.

"It's ok, no more biting tho." Lena warned.

"Whatever you want Lena." Kara hummed submissively.

"Hehe. Good girl." Lena praised hugging her tight.

"Mhmm you feel so good up against me." Kara cooed.

"Calm down Hun, just sleep." Lena kissed Kara's neck.

"Mhmm yes Lena." Kara submitted.

"That's it. Sleep."

"Please I need you to turn me!"

"No Lena , I've been telling you no for the past seven years!" Jamie argued.

"I'm going to be one either way!" Lena yelled throwing a pillow at her girlfriend as hard as she could furious.

"Calm the fuck down Lena!" Jamie ordered.

"Yes Jamie." Lena couldn't fight the order. "Uurg! Undo it!" Lena growled through gritted teeth.

"What just so that you can return to attacking me?" Jamie barked.

"How about so I'm more than an obedient lap dog?" Lena did her best to yell, but she still couldn't override the order.

"Fine, but no throwing things!" Jamie allowed.

"You are the worst and you need to stop doing that!" Lena yelled.

"Yes yell at me I'm sure that will work this time, you've only been trying that for what five years?"

"H-he turned Lex , he will turn me too!" Tears began to well up in Lena's eyes.

"Lionel loves you more than undeath itself!" Jamie argued.

"Didn't stop him from turning Lex!" Lena screamed.

"Lena. It's going to be ok." Jamie realized how much pain Lena was in , a distress call running through the blood bond.

"No it's not! He is going to turn me and then he and Lillian will have complete control of me. I will never be able to see you again!" Lena Began crying.

"Oh come on, they won't stop you from seeing me."

"They did their best when we were in highschool, and hate to tell you , but they don't like you anymore now." Lena argued.

"Aww , I thought they were warming up to me." Jamie sighed.

"Yeah , well they aren't!"

"Ok , but you are an adult now, I get them not wanting you dating a in highschool, but it's different now." Jamie argued.

"You know just as well as well as I do that they all but married Lex off to Vienna the day they turned him." The worry and pain visibly grew on Lena's face.

"It's going to be ok Lena." Jamie comforted.

"No it won't. We have out problems, but I love you so much. And you know that!" Lena began crying.

"Everything will be ok." Jamie went to hug Lena.

"No it won't!" Lena knocked Jamie's hands away as she sobbed uncomfortably. "They will order me to never see you again , and u wont be able to fight them." Lena began walking towards the door.

"Lena please, don't leave!" Jamie pleaded.

"You know what, if I have to lose you, I'm doing it on my terms. I'm sorry, but if you can't help me we are done one way or another!" Lena sobbed, hating that she had to leave, but she needed it to end on her own terms and not on her parents.

"Lena stop!" Jamie ordered.

"Let me go god damn it!" Lena yelled furious that she would use the blood bond to stop her like this.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jamie apologize as she came up behind Lena , kissing the back of her neck and wrapped her arms around Lena.

"Don't you dare try to make me stay through sex." Lena snapped.

"Aww come on , I know you want it, you've been crazy horny since I gave you my blood an hour ago." Jamie reminded ,her hands roaming Lena's body.

"I'm mad at you, I don't wanna fuck!" Lena griped feeling the fire between her legs grow.

Jamie began crying, and Lena could feel her tears on the back of her neck in-between the soft kissed.

"Why are you crying?" Lena's voice trembled. Lena was still furious with her but the idea that her lover was upset still felt like a knife in her heart.

"I love you so much Lena." Jamie's hands stopped roaming, they were just resting around Lena , holding her tight.

"I love you too. I can't lose you." Lena was crying again herself.

"And you think I can lose you?"

"You don't seem to care!" Lena sobbed shaking Jamie off of her and attempting to leave again , only to be restrained by the order Jamie had given earlier.

"You know that's not true." Lena could feel more of Jamie's tears splashing on her neck.

"You seem content to let them take me away from you." Lena argued.

"You know I wasn't given a choice." Jamie whispered.

"You know I know you weren't. And I want this! And if you don't do it for me he will." Lena reminded.

"You are sure?"

"I can't have him controlling me for the rest of my life. I love my father, but my mother controls him and if he becomes my maker she will have full control of me."

"You know I love you right?" Jamie whispered.

"I know." Lena confirmed.

"I know you love me." Jamie kissed Lena's neck again, her face wet with tears.

"I do, more than anyone or anything thing." Lena confirmed.

"You are sure?" Jamie cried softly.

"I'm sure Jamie, I'm ready. I want to do this, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if we can both live forever, all the better." Lena felt a warmth of relief rush through her , knowing that Jamie would finally do it, save her , save them, allow the two of them to stay together forever.

"Ok." Jamie turned Lena around. "I will do it, come on, let's go back to bed."

"Thank you." Lena smiled.

"It will feel different, you will want blood , desperately more than you want mine now. And I'm still not sure how much my bloodline is resistant to the sun." Jamie explained.

"I know." Lena's face contorted in a elated smile.

"It's gonna feel good at first, you will feel strong, if you don't feed , you will feel weak, hungry, desperate. I won't have my fledgeling feasting on unwilling humans, so you will stay full on bagged blood. It's disgusting and you will hate every drop, but it will keep you alive and in control." Jamie lectured.

"I know." Lena nodded.

"You will stay away from the sun! I'm not letting you die on me because you wanted to see one more sunrise." Jamie added.

"I know." Lena repeated.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Lena hugged her lover as tight as she could.

"Get in the bed, I have to drain you and then fill you back up." Jamie instructed.

"hehe, I love it when you drink me dry!" Lena cooed.

"I know you do Hun. I'm a pretty big fan of it too." Jamie smiled before throwing Lena on to the bed and pouncing on top of her.

"That's it! Mhmm I want you so bad!" Lena moaned.

"We can fuck in the morning, this is going to be exhausting on both of us." Jamie whispered.

"Uugh fine." Lena sighed.

"Ok , are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jamie bore her fangs as she went to bite at Lena's corroded, sucking out as much as she could. Drinking every single drop of Lena until she was in danger it dying. Jamie loved it , but she also felt guilty, she never wanted to turn anyone, not even Lena. Jamie drank and drank and drank until Lena's heart went weak. And when she was sure Lena was almost gone she brought her beloved back with her blood.

Lena passed out somewhere in the process if Jamie drinking her, only to be brought back to consciousness by the beautiful taste of the woman she loved. Jamie tasted even better than normal , assuredly due to the lack of blood in her body. Lena felt it immediately being processed by her body , filling her veins back up , healing her , changing her. Lena wanted to do more , but just as Jamie told her she would be , she was exhausted. Jamie was exhausted too, she had never felt such a thorough exhaustion , spawning another of her bloodline had thoroughly drained her. She was almost empty. Jamie knew it would be a good idea to run over to her fridge and guzzle down as much blood as she could , but she was too drained and exhausted to move , instead she just curled up with Lena and held her soon to be vampire fledgeling.

"Thank you." Lena whispered.

"Sleep Hun, it won't take if we don't sleep." Jamie whispered back , holding Lena tight.

"We finally get to sleep together, you never let us do this before." Lena cooed excitedly.

"I was afraid of this happening by accident, you know that." Jamie explained.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No! Dad! Jamie! No! Please! Run! Run! Run! Please! No!" Lena screamed, on the verge of sobbing.

"Lena!" Kara stirred awake and saw Lena screaming in the bed next to her.

"No! Please!" Tears streamed down the sides of Lena's face.

"Lena!" Kara screamed shaking Lena awake.

"What!" Lena sprung awake.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Kara explained.

"I'm sorry." Lena apologized.

"What happened, what were you dreaming of?" Kara asked.

"It wasn't a dream … it was a memory." Lena sighed.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked noticing that Lena was still crying.

"I-i'm fine, just a memory." Lena dismissed as she wiped away the tears.

"It's gonna be ok Lena." Kara hugged her , hoping to comfort her.

"Thanks Kara." Lena smiled , cheering up.

"I'm here for you if you wanna talk." Kara offered.

"I have nightmares of the night I got turned pretty frequently. That's all."

"I'm sorry." Kara sympathized.

"It's fine, I just have to wake up and remembered that it's in the past , and I calm down." Lena explained.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Kara comforted Lena with a tighter hug.

"What time is it?"

"Umm almost eight pm." Kara checked her phone.

"Fuck I'm going to be late for work." Lena griped.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok, mhmm I'm almost out of your system. A couple more cups of tea and you will be back to normal, with extreme headaches and withdraw, but normal." Lena Informed.

"Thank God. I'm not a fan of not feeling like myself." Kara sighed.

"It will be ok." Lena assured.

"When do you need to go to make it to Work at least close to on time?"

"Ten minutes ago." Lena sighed. " And I'm starving."

"Ok you head out now , and o will bring you lunch in a couple hours , sound good?" Kara offer.

"Thanks! You are the best!" Lena thanked with a kiss before whipping around the room putting her clothes back on and running off to work.

End of Chapter 6

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Yaasss so happy to see the update and don't worry about taking to long, as long as the story continues I'm fine lol! Also i just saw the rape tag do you mind putting a trigger warning in the chapter for me sorry! I just need that. Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: Oh yeah I will totally do that thanks! If you read my other stories , you will know that I do my best to put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters. ( i know that this has had blood , and I haven't put up a tw for this fic yet , but it's a vamp fic , so i didn't think it was a big deal.) And Thank you for the reminder , I am only human and I admit I forget things occasionally. But I personally have a thousand and a half triggers , si I try to do my best and give people warnings at the beginning of my stories! Also I'm not entirely sure that it will contain straight up rape , but I have already explored themes of dub con in the story so far , and the next couple chapters may or may not feature a vampire with less care for consent than Lena. But I will totally throw up a tw when appropriate. Also glad you like it , and thanks for being accepting of it taking forever haha.

From: enigma (  u/8753458/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251468548

It was my pleasure hun and your writing is absolutely enthralling and captivating. Keep it up and your writing fandom will grow! Writers that hold nothing back create the best performances. We are all artists in our own way ; )

From Jessica: Uugh , you are amazing, thank you so much! Thank you for all of your help and support! It means a lot , and has helped improve this fic so much!

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251475486

So Kara is still human, how much longer will it be before she has her powers back and once she does what will that mean for her and Lena, Lena won't be able to bite her anymore as Supergirl.

LOL, Kara drinks from Lena again and has to go through the whole garlic tea again. LOL

From Jessica: Haha yeah , I like the garlic tea too haha. And Things are gonna happen haha , enigma has given me so many amazing ideas , and I don't wanna spoil any of them publicly , if you wanna hear the spoilers , you have my email :)

 **msparavox26** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Okay but also s/o to the amount of consent you put in here. And not just one time consent. Or blood drinking consent. But also sexual consent. And like several times for several different things. Like yes because consent is awesome. Also yes because consent is always sexy ;)

I admit, i am here for the sexy fun sex times. But I'd also like to applaud you on something completely different. A lot of times, I fall victim to this, authors write vampire AU's and are like "oh they're irresistable and i can't control myself and i don't drink blood" because of whatever reasons that fit into their universe. I like what you did putting lena in control of herself and never subject to her urges, rather Kara is the one out of control and I just feel like that's very in character for Lena and I like the authorial decision.

From Jessica: s/o? What does that mean? Oh yeah , consent is the shit! I can not write a story where a protagonist doesn't care heavily about consent. Like i know this is preaching to the choir , but consent is SO FUCKING IMPORTANT, and people tend to play fast and loose with it too much. If it hadnt been a matter of life and death Lena would have demanded Kara's consent to give Kara her blood in the beginning of the first chapter. Like in my head at least , she feels super guilty for that. That said , fair warning , there will be another vampire that doesn't care as much about consent . there will be appropriate tw's at the beginning of the chapter. And just again consent is so important! Haha

Haha not gonna lie when I first decided to write a vampire fic it was going to start with Lena being hurt and Kara having to feed her , and the effects / lust caused by Kryptonian blood. ( kara was gonna functionally be sookie, but not helpless, and like a strong independent female…. So she was gonna be nothing like sookie haha. ) sorry if you didn't watch true blood, that joke only makes sense if you did.

But it was gonna be about that , and then I came up with this premise and I just found it so much more captivating. Also yeah you are totally right that narrative is extremely played out. Also it leads to what I would call the 'bella syndrome' where your human protagonist needs no defining character trait other than they are tasty . and that would be a sin to do to Supergirl, particularly because the show runners work SO HARD to have a cast of BAD ASS FEMALES in a genre (superheroes) that is so heavily male dominated , and the females tend to be bland characters.

Sorry, that was my feminism rant for the day haha

And yeah it's totally in character for her. I even tried to address it in ch 2 i think , I said that she is anal about staying fed because she hates not being in control of herself. This is also the reason why she tends to shy away from feeding live. It is completely fine in this universe as long as it's consensual. But Lena doesn't like doing it because it has physical side effects( make her horny and less in control) Therefore the 'nasty' bagged blood she scarfs down in massive quantities.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry we couldn't have some more fun before I had to go back to work." Lena apologized.

"It's ok, I completely understand why. And I'm really sorry. I don't love you, it was just all the blood." Kara apologized. "But can I please get some more blood , my headache is killing me."

"It's ok. And no , you will live without it .Don't worry I've been there on both accounts." Lena smiled.

"uugh , Well I'm glad I could bring you Lunch. Here are your blood bags." Kara handed Lena her lunch.

"Uugh thank God I've been staring at my secretary's neck all night, I'm starving!" Lena groaned.

"Haha glad to help, you could always drink me if you want?" Kara offered.

"I can smell the garlic on you from here, I'm good." Lena giggeled.

"Uugh fine , but can we talk about us?" Kara asked.

"Well do you want there to be an us?"

"Yes. I don't love you, but I think you are pretty nice and damn sexy." Kara smiled grabbing Lena by the waist.

"Mhmm well Ms. Danvers, would you like to go out with me this Friday night as my girlfriend?" Lena requested.

"I would love to , but Friday is too far away." Kara smiled.

"Kara it's Wednesday." Lena laughed.

"Yeah so we should go out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow as in tonight, or Thursday?" Lena asked.

"I mean I am addicted to you." Kara smiled and slid a hand down Lena's side appreciating her beautiful curves. "So you shouldn't be surprised when I want you." Kara teased with a kiss.

"It's vamp blood in general you are addicted to, not specifically me. And is that your way of asking me to swing by your place after work for some fun?" Lena smiled.

"I would love for you to stop by my place after work." Kara nodded.

"Well then I will see you around sunrise."

"Yay, I will let you get back to work. I will see you soon." Kara said with a kiss before heading out and walking home.

Kara's head was pounding, her arms and legs ached with no explanation ,and she was starving. Kara had begin to thoroughly regret her decision to drink from Lena this morning. The thirst was back too , and it was the worst of it all. Kara was perfectly hydrated , she had been drinking garlic tea all day .But her mouth, it felt like sandpaper, and she thought her throat would crack and bleed it was so dry. And the hunger made no sense either she had just eaten a meal before she dropped the blood of with Lena. But none the less her stomach crowd begging for sustenance.

Kara knew there was a problem when she passed by someone on the street and she could hear their heart pounding. Tha-thump tha-thump. Drink me drink me. Feed feed. The call was so strong Kara couldn't deny it she staggered towards the person desperately. She was only a couple paces away before she realized she should attack someone for their blood. Kara's mind was thoroughly clouded as she ran as far away from the person now starting at her , confused by Kara's interest followed by her running away. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" Kara whispered to herself as she almost collapsed against a wall at the opening of a dark alley. Kara didn't know what was wrong , why did she want blood so badly. She wasn't a vampire, her heart was still betting, she could feel it, pounding in her ears as her body craved more. Could the withdrawal really be that bad , so bad that she would consider draining a random human, someone who wouldn't even help with her cravings. That wouldn't give her the high that drinking from Lena did.

Kara was weak when she found her, dying for just a drop, craving it from anyone who could give it. "Good evening Ms. Danvers."

"H-how do you know my name?" Kara asked weekly.

"Oh, I know a decent amount about you Kara. Especially about your friendship with one specific Luthor." The sultry voice called out to Kara alluringly.

"W-what are you?" Kara questioned having to lean against a wall to prevent from falling down, something about the woman called to her , and it made her weak.

"A friend, maybe more... one day. But everything will come in due time." Her voice dark , deep , and seductive, and Kara couldn't deny it.

"W-what do you want?" Kara grew even weaker as the pain and thirst and hunger grew exponentially.

"Well I was hoping I could help you out Kara. Maybe in return you could help me?"

Kara didn't remember the tall woman approaching but suddenly she was right on top of Kara, towering over her. "Help me with what?" Kara questioned looking the woman over. She was beautiful and she stood like she knew. She wore a long elegant red dress that would have hit the ground if she hadn't been wearing breathtaking matching heels, the color of blood. It hugged her curves perfectly. The most notable feature of the dress was the slit placed barely below her hip, it revealed her flawlessly leg that went on for miles.

"Poor girl, you are in so much pain." The woman brushed a hand against Kara's cheek.

"H-how do you know that?" Kara groaned , the pain still growing to the point that her need for blood was almost the only thing she could think about.

"i could help you know, alleviate it." She overinounciated the last two words perfectly.

"H-how?" Kara pleaded.

"Oh , just a kiss." She bore her fangs and smiled, ensuring Kara could see them.

"Fuck." Kara groaned , thirteen years on this planet and she never felt she needed to be with a woman before , and now this was the second woman something in her core craved for. The fangs pushed her arousal even further. "I-i can't, I have a girlfriend." Kara tried to remember Lena , the girl she was falling for and that she had a date with in a number of hours.

"Oh I'm sure Lena wouldn't mind. You are in so much pain after all." Her piercing eyes observed Kara's each and every move , Kara's hesitation as she stared into the woman's mesmerizing eyes.

"Lena wouldn't mind?" Kara repeated , her mind empty.

"Yes that's it. Lena wouldn't mind , especially considering how much pain you are in."

"Lena wouldn't mind." Kara echoed.

"Good girl. Now wouldn't you like for me to take that pain away."

"Please!" Kara pleaded.

"That it, and all its gonna take is a kiss." The tall slender vampire bit her own lip with her fangs.

Kara's eyes went black with need as she saw the blood pool on her lips. It was too much , Kara couldn't control herself, she launched for the woman's lips. The kiss was deep , it began with tongue, deep and fast as Kara's need grew and grew from the taste of her blood. It was even better than Lena's, it made Lena's taste like bagged blood. Kara latched onto the woman needing her , craving to be taken.

She pulled away from the kiss leaving Kara needing more. "Oh do you like that? Do you need more?"

"Y-yes! Please! I need more! I will do anything! Please! More!" Kara pleaded.

"Will you be obedient?" She taunted.

"Yes, I will do whatever you say!" Kara submitted needing the woman.

"Good girl." She praised biting her wrist and revealing it to Kara for consumption.

"Oh! Thank you!" Kara attacked her wrist and sucked at the blood going deaf and blind to everything else in the world.

"You reek of garlic ,dumb bitch I don't know why she let her claim on you wear off, so stupid. But that was always her, trying to be the good Luthor. But now you are my little pet." She taunted Kara who couldn't hear her over the blood that saturated her mind and blocked out all else as she sucked greedily at the woman's wrist.

End of Chapter 7

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251509686

This was a fun chapter until Lena's memory causing her so much pain. I'm looking forward to finding out more about what happened to her girlfriend Jamie and the fight with Lena's parents.

The section with Lena and Jamie was also real cute, nothing like blood control to order someone...LOL Lena hated it! Good job!

From Jessica: Thank you for all your support! And yeah , I am trying to strike a good balance between exploring Lena's past , and exploring her and Kara's future. Haha , yeah the big fight is still something that I am trying to hammer out the finer details of currently, but I do generally know how it is going to go.

Haha yeah it is cute , but in my eyes it also has a slight undertone of sinister. And i think their whole relationship does too. I think that Jamie was a teenager for a good part of their relationship, and that she might not always have been as responsible about the blood bond's control as she should have been. I give light hints of it from time to time , but The blood that Jamie kinda kept Lena hopped up on left her always at extremes with Jamie. In my head at least Lena throwing things harder than pillows wouldn't be an abnormal occurrence , even though she would know that Jamie would just order her to stop. Idk but I think I will explore this further.. Also that sinister undertone of a relationship that was actually founded on love is going to serve as a soft foreshadowing for other vampires who care less about humans ( hint hint hint , tall dark and sexy from ch 7)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So when are you going to be home? It's almost two am!" Alex complained into her phone as she paced irritatedly in her appointment wearing a special surprise that it was becoming more and more obvious wouldn't be getting used tonight.

"I know Tonight was supposed to be date night, but there are twelve bodies on the ground and I have to inspect each one if we are going to have any idea who did this and how. I'm sorry Alex." Maggie explained pacing the perimeter of the police tape praying something would catch her eye and help her find a break in the case.

"You weren't even scheduled to work tonight! How the hell did they wrap you in to this?" Alex griped lamenting the effort she had put into the makeup , heels, and sheer babydoll she wore only to drink the whole bottle of wine alone on the couch waiting for a woman who clearly wouldn't be home till morning.

"They think it was an alien because there were so many dead so fast, so I got called in. I'm the only cop in national city dating a DEO officer and I spend most of my off time at a bar full of aliens , so I was the only one they thought could handle this case." Maggie explained.

"If you miss one more date night you owe me a new vibrator." Alex teased.

"Hehe of course babe , I love you and I will be home as soon as I can but don't wait up ok?" Maggie laughed.

"I want a nice one too!"

"Already looking for my replacement?" Maggie chuckled to herself.

"Yup. By the way you need to pick up batteries on your way home." Alex sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"Of course Alex . I promise I will make it up to you, and better than just batteries." Maggie promised.

"An hour!" Alex proclaimed.

"I'm not" Maggie yelled into the phone before switching to a hushed voice. "Going down on you for an hour just cause I had to miss date night for a case."

"Forty five minutes! Final offer." Alex countered.

"Half an hour, max. Or until you cum three times." Maggie replied a little too loud as a couple of her co-workers shot her a look and giggeled.

"You know that just means ten minutes just as well as I do!" Alex argued.

"I mean you could always try and last longer." Maggie teased seductively as a wicked smile grew over her face.

"Grr just so that you make it a challenge and my thirty minutes suddenly becomes seven?" Aled growled frustrated.

"Hehe" Maggie licked her lips excited at the prospect of the challenge. "So six minutes it is?"

"New vibrator!" Alex growled.

"Fine half an hour. I love you babe. But I gotta go." Maggie forfeited.

"Love you too." Alex cooed lovingly.

"I will be home as soon as I can babe I promise." Maggie replied before hanging up.

Maggie quickly returned to the crime scene where another of her co-workers approached her. "Please tell me you aren't here to give me shit about the phone call; Alex sounds cute." Maggie griped.

"No I'm not. I'm here to to tell you that this isn't an alien. And your phone call… it was cute." The co-worker smiled kindly.

"You're new aren't you, what's your name?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh you can just call me V." V offered extending a hand.

"Well it's good to meet you V, but what makes you think that this want an alien? I don't know anything that originates on this planet that can drop twelve bodies that fast without bullet holes." Maggie argued.

"They aren't bullet holes, but each of them have two holes that did give it away." V replied turning the victim's head to reveal a vampire bite.

"No not possible! A vamp must have come by and capitalized on all the fresh bodies. I saw the tape of these guys dropping, no vamp moves that fast." Maggie dismissed.

"Oh really?" And how experienced are you with vampires?" V questioned.

"Enough to know that this wasn't a vampire." Maggie replied.

"You are wrong." V argued.

"W-what makes you so certain. And wait , how did you know my girlfriend's name?" Maggie questioned suspicious.

V flashed her sharp fangs.

"Ahh. That makes more sense." Maggie nodded understanding that V had overheard the phone call because she had the heightened senses of a nightcrawler.

V nodded silently.

"And you know one of your kin that could do this?" Maggie asked.

"I'm certain of it." V assured.

"So where do we start with discovering who did this then?" Maggie asked looking over the body again.

"Oh she will make herself known soon enough." V assured confidently.

"What makes you think it was a she?" Maggie began get questions.

"Distance between the fangs and the size and shape it the punctures. It's a tall woman." V explained.

"Seems I have a lot to learn about Vampires." Maggie nodded.

" Most people do." V replied.

"And why do you think she will make herself known exactly? And how would she go about making us know?"

"Well no vamp drains twelve without big plans, especially in such a public way. Even the oldest of vamps with the most unyielding of appetites don't need to drink more than half a human once every day. Twelve is just gluttonous unless they have some fancy plans." V explained.

"And what says this isn't gluttony?" Maggie replied.

"Well the fact that it happened so fast isn't the only hint that this was an old vampire. Young Vampires wouldn't be able to drink a twentieth of this. Younginns get absorbed in feeding live after just a pint, too focused of the body under them to keep moving on killing more than one at a time like this. Especially as many as twelve. And any Vampire old enough to stomach this much would be smarter than to get gluttonous." V explained.

"Thank you for all of your wisdom. I am glad that I am more educated on the subject now." Maggie thanked.

"No problem. Glad to help , and insure that you get back to that Alex you were talking to earlier. You did make her a promise didn't you?" V winked knowingly.

"Oh .. haha yeah." Maggie blushed.

"Get home to your girl already, she sounds cute, don't leave her waiting." V urged.

"Haha thanks , good luck newbie." Maggie smiled and waved goodbye as she headed home to see Alex.

"Alex, you are going to love me! I learned so many things about Vampires today! You are going to go crazy . And it's like old stuff! Stuff I doubt even many Vampires know." Maggie announced as soon as she opened the door to the their apartment.

There was silence , no sound of Alex jumping up to meet her, no TV playing quietly in the bedroom, no low hum of a vibrator, and no soft snoring of Alex as she waited patiently for Maggie to return home to her. None of the sounds she has grown accustomed to hearing after a long night at work. The sounds of her beloved fiancee , the sounds that reminded her that for the first time in a long while she wasn't alone when she came home.

"Alex?" Maggie called as she checked the couch , the kitchen, and then their bedroom. "Alex are you home ? Where'd you go?!" Maggie called distraught. "Alex?"

End of Chapter 8

From: enigma (  u/8753458/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251551387

To serenade the darkness of a vampiric song...

When one is changed they endure a falling an endless abyss then awaken to a whole new world. The rules of once no longer apply...you adapt to strive to survive to become. For those that step along like Kara whom owns a purity it is a sudden yearn to feel human again for a vampire such as Lena. But in that year there is the reality that the world of nocturne is not a walk in the park. It is a darkness, it is a lonely stride and after so long without comfort only logic and vampiric reasoning apply. Lena struggles to remain gentle but the struggle within those fangs and senses override the tenderness. I understand both sides. We all walk two roads don't we? If you didn't know of one...wouldn't you want to? Lena, to me is as gentle as a vampire can possibly be after the hell she's endured.

-Enigma- aka darkecean (writer on here)

 **David B1000** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

That was interesting. A bit hard to follow at times. I think spacing it out would help indeed.

Also, going to be interesting to have a being powered by the sun become a vampire. :)

For what it's worth, her solar flare ability was not something the show should have ever done, since it's a terrible concept all around. But you handled that well

Point of fact, in the comics, Dracula bit Superman, but then he burst into flames and died. :)

Do you write more later about how the alien was capable of hurting her?

And how Kara knew Lena was a vampire?

I apologize if I'm out of order by commenting only on the first chapter. :)

Oh, and for what it's worth, Kara's heat vision is invisible to the naked eye. The only reason we can see it is because it's a TV show, but they make a good point about it in the comics.

THe reason is because it's powered by X-Ray vision.

Also, for what it's worth, based on the established comics canon, it's actually impossible to turn a Kryptonian into a vampire, since the disease is not mystical in nature, and therefor would be nullified by Kryptonian genetics. Kind of like if you injected Kara after she Solar flared with Smallpox, it's not going to do anything to her. :)

Not that I'm complaining about your story. I'm just pointing out an interesting fact few people realize about Vampirism as a disease. :)

I mean, I see the idea of Sub Kara as a complete impossibility, but that's not a big thing either.

Seriously, I know how the sub/dom works. :)

From Jessica: ok , so honestly I don't read the comics haha, I really loved superhero tv shows as a kid , and I love them even more now , but I have never read the comics haha

and just as a side note whether or not the comic's rules are applicable , I don't think we should apply them, or have it be expected that they are known. comics have a horrible history of being terribly misogynistic , and underrepresented minorities , but the supergirl tv show is so awesome because it is so extremely feminist, and progressive. from the rather diverse cast (it could still be more diverse , but it isn't too bad) to the small hints of strong feminist undertones in the show , exemplified to in that if they ever refer to god , they say she instead of he, the president just casually being a woman, the fact that alex exists and that she is such a badass. these are all super awesome things that make the tv show more accessible to a wide variety of people that wouldn't normally be exposed to this genre of storytelling. - sorry , there is my feminism rant for the day

also , I don't think that the comic universe rules apply in supergirl? for like a dozen and a half reasons to haha. like I( don't know much about comics , but in the comics aren't kryptonians able to live without air? the episode with winn's dad that is proven to not be accurate in the show.

also I addressed that it was both species's versions of heat vision, so then it was the other guy's that lit up the sky or whatever haha, honestly I was just doing that because it felt like a strong opener.

I really like the solar flare ability, it allows for a kryptonian to walk a mile in a human's shoes , and I think narratively it is really strong , both in the show , and I frequently utilize it in my fics.

wait , we see kara get sick with a human cold after she solar flairs ? So I would argue that she is vulnerable to human diseases. - furthermore an argument for I don't think that just because it's a thing in the comics isn't an argument it is a thing in the show.

I also seriously know how the sub/ dom thing works, I am personally rather experienced in kink.

also I haven't decided whether or not kara will become a vampire. like she might , she might not , maybe the vampirism will interact differently with her kryptonian genetics and make her something entirely new. haha i'm still writing and I haven't figured it out myself yet

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Okay I'm mentally preparing make for the next chapter, like i shit you not my heart was beating out of my chest but in a good way. By the way will rape scene be graphic ( so sorry i keep asking so much about it!) I just need to know how much mental preparing i need to do. Keep up the amazing work!

AHHHH! I'm so sorry! This was one of the rape scenes!

haha I know that nothing really happened , but it was supposed to be creepy . I'm so sorry!

There will be one more scene that won't go much farther than this.

there will also be dream sequences in which everything that occurs is consensual , but it probably wouldn't be consensual in real life . does that make sense?

again i'm so fucking sorry I have been really stressed because my personal life is totally up in the air right now , and I may or may not be having a lot of unwanted changes soon against my will.

Yeah I have just kinda passively decided that the rape will not happen in view of the reader , but it will be alluded to . and at that i'm not even 100 percent sure a rape will have occurred. it's all kinda up in the air in my own mind right now haha, sorry i imagine that isn't super comforting for you.

I'm really sorry! I will do my absolute best to stay away from triggers and to label them appropriately with tw's

Also if you would like for me to talk more in depth and in a more spoilery way give me a heads up and another platform of communication and i'm always up for that haha my three closest friends I met through these stories , so I do my best to be interactive with my readers.

Viper ACRX chapter 6 . 2h ago

Great, but when going into a flashback, please Italicize the flashback or something to let the reader know it's a flashback, cuz I got so confused.

I think I know where this is going... Dun Dun DUUUUUUN N. (I'll Walk myself out)

From Jessica: Haha what do you think is gonna happen? And thanks for the recommendation , I'm not sure it is the best idea tho , because it was technically a dream sequence , and its fun for those to occasionally be a surprise. So if i had italicized that then I would have to italicize all dreams.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251648151

Ok, so confused...who is this tall dark and sexy woman, Jamie? She didn't actually die. Kara having symptoms of actually being a vampire, the need to feed. A kiss that can help Kara and now she's her pet? You so need to update and explain soon! LOL

From Jessica: I have givven you a sneak peek ,but it will all make sense in time. Also I finally got out of my appartment that I am staying at on vacation haaha anxiety is a dick!

 **Spitfire303** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

very intrigued

From Jesssica: Glad you like it !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: hey guys, gals, in betweens, and those that don't abide by the shift system we call gender! I'm so sorry ! I swear I didn't mean to let my stories go this long without updates! I have been in New York City for the past week without internet. (The irony that I go into the city and loose Wi-Fi isn't lost on me) so posting has been rather tedious, and I haven't gotten the opportunity to do so till now. Here's hoping that I can post a little more in the next couple days! I am in nyc till Monday, and once I'm back home my upload schedule should go back to normal!

"Kara!" Lena called sing singing as she entered the already slightly open apartment door.

Lena could hear the faint drip of liquid, probably a leaky faucet, the quiet hum of a fan running, voices arguing coming from a TV whose volume was on low.

"Kara? You home?" Lena called at the absence of a heartbeat. "Kara I knocked off work a whole hour early so that we would have more time to fool around , where are you?" Lena explored the apartment as she asked the vacant air. "Kara?" Lena's worry grew.

Lena checked all of Kara's apartment other than Kara's room , and there wasn't even the slightest sign of Kara. As soon as Lena opened the door to Kara's room she could smell it , the wall of Kara's scent filled with the sharp spike of iron that Lena craved constantly since she had been turned. The walls had been coated in Kara's blood. But there was something that didn't make sense; Kara Shouldn't even have that much blood in her whole body! Someone did something.

"Kara!" Lena screamed distraught as she tried to put together what had happened, whipping around the room searching for a body she hoped not to find. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I shouldn't have let our bond dissipate! God damnit!" Lena cursed herself.

Lena began dialing as she attempted to garner any information about who did this that she could. There was no sign of Kara other than blood that coated the walls so intentionally. This was no accident, this was no byproduct of an attack, this was distinctly intentionally methodically curated. This was some deranged masterpiece, and it turned Lena's stomach.

"Hey Lena what's up?" Alex asked surprised that a Luthor was calling her so late at night.

"It's Kara." Lena muttered broken.

"Haha you two dirty birds finally get together?" Alex perked up giggling.

"No.. well yes, but that isn't why I'm calling." Lena replied.

"Go Kara!" Alex cheered. "So how are my two new favorite lipsticks?"

"Alex, something is wrong, it's not the time for lesbian jokes." Lena answered somber.

"What's wrong with Kara?" Alex's tone switched to one more serious.

"She is most certainly hurt, maybe dead." Lena admitted.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister!" Alex growled already on her way to change into her DEO uniform and head over to kick some Luthor vampire ass.

"I didn't hurt her , I had plans to come to her place this morning and her room is coated in her blood." Lena explained.

"How the hell do you know it is hers!" Alex barked changing out of her lingerie and into her uniform.

"I drank her the other day. I can smell that it's her." Lena explained.

"She better be ok or else it's your ass!" Alex warned.

"I promise I'm just as worried about her as you are." Lena sighed as she realized just how hard she had fallen for the kryptonian.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Alex barked still ready to burn the vampire who had gotten Kara into this mess.

Lena then smelt it. The faint hint of someone else in the blood that coated the walls. "No I know who did this . I need your help , meet me at my apartment in five minutes." Lena instructed.

"Be there in three." Alex replied hanging up the phone and racing towards Lena's apartment.

"Got it." Lena confirmed as she sprinted back to her apartment at vampire speed.

When Lena arrived Alex was waiting outside her door for the vampire. "My sister better be safe Luthor!" Alex growled.

"Yeah , yeah I know, now I'm not sure if there will be someone waiting for me in there. Now that you are with me we are least have a chance to get them by surprise instead of the other way around." Lena explained.

"Got it, you lead the way and I will follow behind, and try to flank anyone who is a problem." Alex nodded as she gestured for Lena to open the door.

Lena opened the door with a slow caution , unsure what to expect until the scent hit her. It had been so long since she had smelled Vienna, but she could never forget the scent of such an ancient nightcrawler. Vienna. Lena then realized that it was her scent that had underlaid Kara's within the blood that spattered the walls of Kara's bedroom. Lena silently gestured for Alex to head into the Kitchen that ran parallel to Lena's living room , only separated by a wall with openings into the L shaped Living room at either end of the kitchen.

Alex nodded understandingly as she pulled out her gun and prepared for a skirmish.

Lena stepped forward slowly into her living room , rounding the corner hesitant to see her sister in law.

"Aww come on sis." Vienna hissed.

"I'm not your sister." Lena spat the words at Vienna as the shadowy figure became visible to Lena's eyes , evolutionarily adapted to the dark.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. You really should be nicer to me." Vienna taunted gesturing to her lower left side with her right hand. Lena's eyes then shot down to see Kara on her knees, her hips needily rubbing her core along the carpet as she moaned lewdly into Vienna's left hand which was outstretched for Kara to lap at the blood that Vienna allowed Kara to drink from out of her hand.

"What have you done to Kara!" Lena screams as Alex slowly and silently attempts to flank the intruder.  
"Oh you want your poor pet back?" Vienna taunted.  
"I want you to release my girlfriend, she isn't a pet or your plaything.  
"Aww poor Lena. You always did think highly of the asinine humans didn't you?" Vienna smiled as she pushed her hand into Kara's mouth slightly more.

"Mhmm thank you so much Mistress!" Kara whimpered as she lapped even faster at the blood that kept her mind fuzzy and her core alight with need. "Mhmm mistress it feels so good!"

"What did you do to her!" Lena barked.

"Aww wouldn't you like to know."

"If you hurt or used her in the slightest!" Lena growled.

"You never liked me did you? Is that why you let your brother use me like that , just to leave me the second he didn't need me anymore? And then testify against the both of us?" Vienna pressed furious.

"You two went mad with power , and the last sane thing Lex did was leaving you." Lena snaked.

"Well it's time I get some revenge on you fucking Luthors." Vienna grabbed Kara by a blue collar that rested around her neck and holding her up by it in the air. "And I think I will start by forcing you to watch your pet die!"  
"Please Mistress more ! I need more ! Please it is so good , I will do whatever you want." Kara pleaded. "I will be a good girl!"  
"Don't you hurt her!" Lena growled as Vienna bared her claws and cuts Kara from her lower left side to her upper right , a wound sure to kill her if she doesn't get more Vampire's blood.

"You bitch!" Alex yelled unloading a clip into the direction of the shadowy figure she could barely even make out.

"Goodbye." Vienna whispered slipping out an open window as Alex shot at nothingness.

"Kara!" Lena screamed as she and Alex both rushed to Kara's aid.

"Save her! Your blood can save her? God damnit , save her Lena!" Alex yelled the order.

"I- I can't." Lena replied crying broken on the floor next to Kara.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Trigger warning! : So I'm not sure how to label this trigger … I'm not sure if it is sexual assault, but it is assault with sexual undertones? But that's only because of the nature of Vampires blood in this fic. Either way, this chapter is probably gonna be hella triggering for a lot of people , but it is also designed so that if you need to you can just skip it, you won't miss much. And you can kinda fill in the dots from the rest of the rest of the story.

Author's note: i'm so sorry I started this chapter and never finished it! My vacation is now over, and I am back home. I'm really sorry this story has gone so long with no updates. When I got home I expected to have a dozen and a half great ideas for all my stories, and I just haven't. Idk it just kinda trashed my morale and made starting back up a lot harder. Also there's a special someone I've been spending a lot of time with and she has been helping me with the anxiety that I normally use my writings to help abate. Also I've been doing some stuff to actually get my life together and there has been family drama, and what i'm getting at is that I have a dozen excuses, but I am also just really sorry it has been so long since I updated! I will do my best to resume a regular schedule. Please forgive me!

For Kara It began with her vision going dark as she began drinking from Vienna the moment Vienna's blood hit her tongue she melted away from the real world. First her vision slowly became encased in a growing dark tunnel until it encloses blocking out all of her sight , then the moans and whimpers grew quieter. Slowly a numbness crept up from her toes and knees where they touched the ground , rising like the tide until she was drowned in a suffocating numbness , then the scent and flavor of the blood she craved so deeply faded softly to nothing.

At first it was comforting back when she was still busy enjoying the unearthly liquid that flowed freely into her mouth , warming her pleasantly. But now it was cold she was so alone in an empty nothingness. Nothing to tell Kara where she was or what was going on. Kara was lost , and somehow her memory began to fade her. To Kara there no longer was any Alex to protect her ,Lena to save her, or J'onn to come help her. None of them existed in her mind anylonger , unable to save her from the cold of the nothing. She didn't even remember that she had once been a being of such impossible power , that used her power to help others, there was no Krypton,no cape ,no Supergirl , she was just Kara , helpless and alone in the cold nothing.

Just as Kara thought that she couldn't the lonesome cold couldn't get any worse she felt it; the excruciating pain. Knives? A sword? Fangs? No! CLAWS! IT WAS CLAWS THAT WERE BEING DRAGGED ALONG HER CORE! After the pain set in the next sense Kara regained was the feeling of her throat grow hoarse from her own yelling then it was her hearing. She heard her own growing screams of excruciating pain as her throat grew more and more hoarse. Then something sweet on her tongue as the pain abated.

"It will be ok my pet." the words echoed in Kara's head , soft and kind , soothing as the cold nothingness set back in, only for the whole process to repeat again and again , each time the pain grew greater, claws traced her body before digging in , tearing her flesh apart in an endless hell , only to be soothed by the sweet relief , Kara wasn't even sure what brought it anymore as she began to give up , she didn't even scream as the pain set in, she just took it submissively, accepting the pain , and waiting , knowing the relief would come soon.

The repetition of pain, reward,nothing, pain, reward, nothing soon got Kara craving the pain, knowing it would startle her from the nothing and bring the reward soon. She was broken and she needed both the pain and the release desperately.

Kara lost track of how many cycles of nothing, pain, reward she had endured when she responded to the voice still echoing in her mind

"it will be ok my pet."

"Who are you?" Kara replied weak , her voice hoarse and tired.

"My name is Vienna, but you will call me Mistress." Vienna's voice grew stronger in her head.

"N-no!" Kara replied using all the defiance she he left.

"You suffer so deeply my sweet child...everything spiraling..." Vienna whispered.

"I-i" Kara couldn't argued, it hurt so much she needed the pain and her savior.

"Such desperate attempts...why struggle...the warmth...it strokes you...coats you in such a wonderful temptation for the yearn...crave it my pet...you want so desperately to be...mine..." Vienna taunted.

"Yes mistress!" Kara obeyed instinctively.

"Good pet." Vienna offered Kara more blood.

The blood is enough to send Kara to sleep after the long hours of she isn't sure what.

"Thank you mistress." Kara whimpered and she slipped into the calm of sleep.

Kara woke up , her memory still foggy , like something had blocked everything out, built a wall preventing her from accessing her not any recollection of Alex to protect her ,Lena to save her, or J'onn to come help her. Still none of them existed in her mind. Kara only remembered the pain and that Vienna had stopped it.

Kara slowly rose from the ground where she had been lying, she assessed her clothing, a plane white tank , blue jeans, and no shoes , great. As Kara looked around the empty hallway she assessed everything trying to jog her memory of where she was or how she got there. One direction in the dimly lit hallway ed to a wall and the other to a large ornate door, that surely lead somewhere important.

Kara approached the door slowly and hesitantly, unsure of what would be behind it as she had to use all her weight to force open the heavy door.

Before Kara got a chance to get a good look at the room the door had closed behind her with a loud thud that that startled her. Kara immediately attempted to reopen the door to no avail.

"Great." Kara sighed as she began to take in the large ballroom lit exclusively by candles that lined the outside of the room. Then Kara noticed the mysterious and eerie masquerade masks that rested under each candle, and mirrors between them creating the illusion that they were never ending, sufficiently creeping Kara out as she began heading towards the other side of the room.

As she moved for the other end it the seemingly endless ballroom the masks seemed to grow closer closing in on her , adding to the claustrophobic feeling the room with no windows had naturally. Kara knew it wasn't a rational fear , but not much it tonight hadn't been very rational either.

After a couple moments of the masks slowly closing in on her Kara broke out into a desperate run, soon seeing the far wall of the never ending ballroom come into view only to trip and fall hitting the ground hard just as she hit her full speed.

Kara certainly skinned her knee pretty back even though her jeans , and her arms were pretty scraped up. For a ballroom the floor was pretty rough and harsh on her flesh as she skidded across it. Kara was shocked at how much she bleed from the superficial wounds, her blood dripping off of her marred arms on to the floor as she stared at it. The sight of her own blood and it's ability to mesmerize her did nothing to hide or dull the painful sting of her flesh being broken into by the harsh ground with a gravelly texture.

"Oh poor pet. If you didn't run you wouldn't get hurt." Vienna whispered placing a finger under Kara's chin and forcing Kara to look up at her.

"M-mistress?" Kara replied, her voice still weak and hoarse.

"Yes my sweet pet." Vienna smiled kindly as she knelt down to be eye level with Kara. Vienna then dragged a kind calming hand down the side of Kara's face.

"Mistress! I missed you!" Kara cried as she jumped at Vienna hugging her savior tight.

"Oh I know my pet. Everything will be ok , here." Vienna pricked her finger and offered it to Kara. "Drink , it will make you feel better." Vienna instructed.

"Mhmm yes mistress! Thank you!" Kara cheered sucking softly on Vienna's finger as her wounds healed.

"That's better now isn't it my pet?" Vienna cheered pulling her finger back

"Mhmm much better!" Kara nodded before wiggling her hips and fidgeting her legs. "B-but i-it's starting to hurt." Kara whimpered.

"It will be ok Kara. Follow me, I have a treat for you." Vienna instructed.

"Yes Mistress." Kara submitted as she stood up slowly.

"No, you should stay on all fours more fitting for a pet." Vienna ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Kara nodded as she followed Vienna to the wall where a table which Kara couldn't quite see what was on top of from her position on all fours, following Vienna.

"You may stand now." Vienna allowed as they approached the table.

"Y-yes Mistress." Kara replied rising to her feet.

"Which one do you like?" Vienna gestured to the series of beautiful collars that rested on the table.

"Ohh they are all so beautiful!" Kara cooed eyes wide open.

"How about this one." Vienna suggested picking up a beautiful blue collar , made of soft leather that Kara assumed would be heavenly against her skin. "You have such beautiful blue eyes my pet. Your collar should complement them."

Kara was breathless and couldn't even form words in her own mind , much less manage to get her mouth to for cohesive thought. Instead of babbling Kara simply nodded eagerly.

"Aww , that's my pet so excited for her collar." Vienna praised.

"P-please" the words escaped Kara's lips without her knowledge as she continued nodding.

"That's my good pet. Now stop nodding so that I can put it on you." Vienna ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Kara reflexively replied.

"Good pet." Vienna praised affixing the collar to Kara's neck

"Mhmm." Kara hummed appreciating the sensation of the collar against her skin, the needy fire of lust it ignited between her legs, craving Vienna more than anything.

"Now for your reward." The last words Kara remembered before she woke up in Lena's arms hours later.

End of Chapter 10

Author's note: I'm really so sorry i let it go this long without an update. I honestly feel terrible , not only because i feel guilty , but also cause this has been my stress relief for the past three months , and something happened to me , and i got distracted for a couple weeks, and i have had such a hard time getting back into the groove. And I have honestly needed this so bad over the past couple days . please forgive me! And I will do my best to get back to a normal upload schedule as soon as i can.

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251983523

Uh oh...I don't think I'm going to like "V", something about her doesn't sit well. Alex disappeared? Looking forward to the next chapter.

Oh wow...that was intense! Alex and Lena working together, however Lena seems afraid that she can't help her. Clearly Vienna is a very old vampire, much older than the Luthor's themselves? Will there be more of a back story with Vienna or is that the last of her?

From Jessica: Hey ! It has been too long since i last wrote ! and v isn't supposed to be good haha

Oh vienna isn't gone by a long shot. I promise there will be much more of her!

From: Samantha S. Dracul (  u/1896898/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=251919228

O_O wait what! OMG!

From Jessica: Haha you seem to be interested/invested ! Yay . I'm so sorry this took forever. .

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Omg noooo please let there be some tiny morsel of a happy ending! I'm too invested in this masterpiece to turn back now! My marshmallow heart ahhhhh! Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: First off I'm really sorry this reply took so long i feel really bad. And there most certainly will be a happy ending , but it won't be for a while and it will be a dark road there. This chapter is just the first example of that. I can't promise your marshmallow heart will make it through the journey without being a little browned , but the end will be happy i promise. Ive yet to make a fic that i feel compelled to give a less than fairytale level happy ending.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What the hell are you talking about Lena! You are a vampire , I don't know much about your people , but I know your blood can heal her!" Alex yelled attacking Lena, furious that she wouldn't help Kara.

"I- I can't! Anything I do to her will only hurt her. She is full of Vienna's blood, if I feed her mine our blood will fight inside of her , and it could do her more harm than good!" Lena sobbed pushing Alex off of her.

"I- I don't care! She is going to die if you don't help her!" Alex argued.

"T-there's no telling what our blood fighting inside of her will do!" Lena snapped back.

"No matter what it is… it is better than letting her die! Lena!" Alex began crying too.

"L-lena." Kara whispered.

"Either you feed her willingly or I shoot off your fingers and shove your hand in her mouth anyways." Alex threatened aiming her gun at Lena.

"Lena." Kara whispered growing weak.

"F-fine. Get me as many bags of blood as you can from my fridge!" Lena requested as she bit into her arm and placed it in front of Kara. "Drink, you'll need as much as you can get if my blood is gonna stand a chance against hers.

"I'm sorry Lena." Kara whispered as Lena pressed her wrist up against her lips.

"Just drink girl, it will be ok." Lena soothed as she ran a hand through Kara's hair.

"I-I think I cheated on you." Kara whispered full of guilt.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, just drink it will be ok." Lena comforted , pressing her wrist against Kara's lips.

"Mhm- ack!" Kara moaned at the first taste of Lena's blood , but then she began coughing it up violently.

"You have to force yourself to drink, if you don't you will die." Lena warned.

"I-it- something's wrong!" Kara coughed again, coughing up more blood than she had drank.

"Oh no! What's happening to her!" Alex yelled dropping the seventeen blood bags she was carrying to go to Kara's side and attempt to help save her.

"You need to drink, drink as much as you can. If you don't this will only make things worse Kara. Please Kara drink!" Lena pleaded.

"Drink. Please Kara." Alex pleaded.

"I-uugh" Kara sighed as she went limp.

"Lena! You need to save her!" Alex ordered.

"Get a blood bag ready for me." Lena ordered , bearing a claw and slicing open her wrist , allowing her blood to coat Kara's wound and accelerate Kara's healing.

"H-here! Are you going to be ok Lena? You've lost a lot of blood?" Alex questioned worried.

Lena began to feel lightheaded as she bit straight into the bag ignoring the vent it had for easier drinking. Lena drank the bag as fast as she could. "I need another. Kara needs more blood and i'm almost out." Lena requested.

"O-on it!" Alex stammered grabbing two bags of blood and holding them at the ready for Lena.

Lena bit her own wrist which had already healed again and placed it at the unconscious Kara's lips.

"She is out cold , can she drink like that?" Alex asked.

"She has had enough that she will drink instinctively, without needing to be conscious." Lena explained as the unconscious Kara latched onto Lena's wrist sucking out as much as she could.

"Thank god." Alex sighed in relief.

"We aren't out of the woods yet, she can still get sick from the amalgamation of our blood in her body." Lena cautioned.

"What can I do to help?" Alex offered.

"Get all of my blood bags piled up right here in my reach so that I dont die as I try to give my blood a better chance of winning the fight inside of her." Lena requested.

"Got it," Alex quickly began to pile up the blood bags as Kara began moaning wantonly into Lena's wrist. "What the hell is she doing?" Alex asked seeing Kara's body squirm slightly as her body made rather loud noises.

"Its… its a side effect of vampire blood." Lena looked away and Kara's hand slipped down her body to her crotch where the unconscious kryptonian played with herself.

"Oh Kara!" Alex looked away, not wanting to watch her little sister playing with herself.

"S-sorry." Lena blushed feeling bad that Alex was witnessing this.

"I… umm is there anything else I can do?" Alex requested.

"Umm not really. I would recommend just going home, it's late and I'm sure Maggie wants you home with her. Kara and I will be safe here." Lena suggested sucking down another bag of blood.

"O-ok. Gotcha. Thanks. Please take care of her." Alex requested.

"I will keep her safe. I promise." Lena assured.

"T-thank you." Alex thanked worriedly.

"Wait, do you have any Kryptonite cuffs?" Lena requested.

"Haha , like ide give Kryptonite to a Luthor!" Alex laughed.

"Not even the Luthor keeping your sister alive?" Lena snarked.

"Why do you need them?" Alex digressed.

"When she wakes up she will be craving blood , anyone's , if she gets her powers back she will murder hundreds until she finds another vampire that will actually subdue her cravings." Lena explained.

"I've heard myths that vampire blood is addictive but that's not Kara." Alex dismissed.

"Really cause she had gone to bite me twice without consent and that was only off of my blood. Vienna is much older than me , and blood is infinitely stronger! Kara won't be herself until her the addiction wears off." Lena countered.

"F-fine, these won't hurt her , they will just nullify her powers." Alex handed Lena cuffs.

"Thank you." Lena thanked

"Oh Lena!" Kara moaned loudly out of nowhere as she continued drinking Lena.

"Ok good night." Alex couldn't get out of the room fast enough, extremely uncomfortable with watching what her baby sister was going through.

"It's going to be ok Kara, I will be here with you, I will keep you safe from now on. I promise my sweet sweet Kara." Lena whispered as Kara drank greedily from Lena.

"Mhmm w-whats going on?" Kara asked the two women kissing and nipping playfully at either side of her neck as they grinded themselves up against her from her front and behind.

"Does It feel good?" Lena whispered.

"We all know it does." Vienna argued bucking her hips into Kara's ass.

"You don't need these." Lena whispered taking Kara's glasses off of her face and throwing them across the room.

"Or this." Vienna added pulling out Kara's ponytail, allowed her luscious golden locks to Cascade down her shoulders and back.

Both woman then pressed themselves up against Kara , squishing her core in-between them, deeply arousing the girl adorned in a plain white tank and plain pair of light blue jeans. "Ohh!" Kara moaned as the two women pressed up against her.

"Horny aren't you?" Lena teased.

"You are going to be my little slut aren't you now?" Vienna asked.

"She is mine!" Lena snapped as she began sucking at Kara's neck sensually.

"oh fuck Lena!" Kara moaned as both of her hands shot up to encourage Lena.

"Two can play at that game." Vienna countered, bearing her fangs and sinking them inside of Kara's neck, sucking softly as her tongue massaged Kara's neck.

"Oh Vienna! Please more! Fuck!" Kara screamed out as one hand went to the back of Vienna's head to encourage her.

"You know what I taught you to call me!" Vienna scolded with a firm spank to Kara's ass.

"Ahh! Yes Mistress! I'm so sorry!" Kara apologized.

"Don't hurt my Kara!" Lena barked.

"Your Kara? She is my pet now." Vienna snarked as she snaked an arm around to meet Kara's chest. Vienna quickly cupped Kara's right tit through her clothes.

"She is my pet!" Lena growled angrily cupping Kara's ass possessively.

"Oh god please more!" Kara whimpered.

"Of course girl." Vienna and Lena replied in unison as they both began grinding against Kara.

"Mhmm, that's it. M-more!" Kara requested of the two girls hanging on to her.

Lena and Vienna exchanged a look as they both slipped their hands around Kara's core just below her shirt. They both took their hands that felt like a pleasant fire against Kara's skin and slid them up Kara's torso, ever so slowly removing Kara's shirt along the way.

"You are going to be a good little slut for me aren't you?" Lena whispered into Kara's ear.

"No , you are going to be my obedient pet." Vienna ordered in the other ear.

"Ohh!" Kara moaned slipping into a delicious subspace as the two beautiful women's hands circled her body , slowly removing her shirt.

"That's my good girl." Lena praised.

"Oh Lena! Mhmm I want to be your good girl!" Kara whimpered as her lips daughter out Lena's , catching her in a kiss.

"That's it , there's my good girl." Lena praised as the kiss winded down.

"On your knees like a good pet!" Vivian ordered grabbing Kara by her hair and pulling on it, noticing that she had lost Kara's attention.

"Yes Mistress!" Kara gasped as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"Now what are your?" Vienna pulled Kara's hair up painfully as her knees almost lifted off the ground.

"I-i-i I'm your pet Mistress!" Kara pleaded submissively.

Lena growled angrily.

"much better my little pet." Vienna praised.

"Ohhh Mistress may I please please you like you let me do earlier? I want to taste you , feel you cum as my face is buried deep in-between your folds like a good pet." Kara whined. "Please!"

"Oh of course my perfect submissive little pet." Vienna smiled as she slipped her dress straps off of her shoulders , allowing it to fall to the ground, revealing her naked figure, wearing nothing under the dress.

"Oh mistress!" Kara moaned eagerly.

Lena got down on her knees behind Kara, pressing herself against Kara's back, and kissing her neck lovingly.

"eat!" Vienna ordered Kara dominantly as she shifted slightly so that her slick slit was directly in front of Kara's slightly ajar mouth.

"Y-yes Mistress!" Kara replied submissively as she moved her head the rest of the way to Vienna's entrance.

Kara eagerly dragged her tongue along Vienna's entrance.

"That's it, that's my good pet?" Vienna hummed placing a dominant hand on the back of Kara's head pushing Kara's face further into her delicious folds.

"Kara." Lena's voice not more than a whispered as She gently wrapped her arms around Kara.

"Mhmm!" Kara moaned into Vienna as she speed up her tongue, dragging it up and down Vienna's entrance as quickly as she could, tasting more and more of Vienna's heavenly fluids and feeling her own arousal grow wildly.

"Good pet, faster, more!" Vienna praised moving her hips slightly against Kara's mouth as Kara's face slowly became messier and messier with a mixture of her and Vienna's fluids from Kara sloppily eating her out.

"Mmmph mmmph mmmph, more more more!" Kara whimpered unable to get enough of Vienna.

"Keep going." Vienna ordered adjusting herself so that Kara was lapping at her sensitive nub.

"Kara." Lena whispered as her hands found Kara's chest.

"Mhmm please Lena!" Kara pleaded before beginning to suck and nibble at Vienna's exposed and needy clit.

"Yes my beautiful." Lena replied as she grasped at Kara's chest , still covered by her bra. The barrier that separated her sensitive chest from Lena's sensious touch.

"Lena! I-it's not enough!" Kara whimpered with Vienna's clit between her teeth.

"Yes Kara, of course." Lena whispered lovingly as her hands slipped around Kara's body to undo her bra , slipping it off of Kara's shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground as she snaked her warm hands back along Kara's sides towards her chest before grabbing Kara's chest with both hands. Lena slowly caressed Kara's aching mounds as she kissed at the back of Kara's neck.

"Oh Lena, that's it!" Kara whimpered again as Lena's warm fingers found her peaks, gently rolling them around in her fingers.

"That's my girl, I'm going to make you feel good." Lena informed.

"Focus!" Vienna ordered pulling Kara's face deeper into her folds again.

"Yes Mistress." Kara submitted.

"Better!" Vienna snapped as Kara returned to working as hard as she could to get her Mistress to cum.

"I'm sorry Mistress!" Kara apologized as she lapped faster and faster , burying her face in Vienna , doing everything she could, dying to feel her Mistress cum, to have Vienna call her name out in ecstasy.

"That's it keep going!" Vienna cheered on as both she and Kara somehow simultaneously knew how close she was.

"Please Mistress! Please cum! I want to feel you cum so bad!" Kara pleaded desperately.

"Good girl, I'm close!" Vienna moaned bucking her hips into Kara's warm wet mouth.

Kara could feel Vienna's imminent orgasm approaching the same way she had known what her blood tasted like to Lena. It was a delicious strong, powerful orgasm building deep in Vienna's core as she held back as long as she could so that when she couldn't stop herself anymore from succumbing to her pet's desperate attempts to pleasure her. Kara began whimpering uncontrollably as Vienna's climax began and Lena began biting playfully at her neck while she continued to play with her chest and tease her nippels.

"That's it Kara , let it feel good, enjoy every." Lena whispered lovingly.

"Ohh yess that's it!" Vienna mewed powerfully as she climaxed , bucking her hips into Kara's mouth , loving the sensation of Kara still eagerly tasting her as she came hard, throwing her head back in the release.

Feeling Vienna cum drive Kara wild with lust. "Fuck! I-it hurts! I-it burns! Help!" Kara began tearing up in the pain of a white hot poker deep in her core, begging for release. Kara's face contorted in terrible agony as she threw her head back.

"Oh poor little pet , you're in so much pain!" Vienna teased, running a sharp claw up the center or Kara's throat that only emphasized Kara's agony.

"It's gonna be ok Kara. I'm here." Lena comforted, her voice suddenly gaining back its volume , no longer a whisper as she began slipping her hand down Kara's torso down to Kara's jeans. Lena's hands made short work of Kara's jeans , unbutton and unzipping them just enough to slip one hand Inside Kara's black lace panties in order to begin toying gently with Kara's drenched clit.

"Oh! Lena! Ahhh!" Kara whimpered , screaming for her girlfriend lovingly caring for her , and alleviating the unbearable burn between her legs.

"That's it, it will be ok, I'm here Kara." Lena whispered reassuringly as she bit playfully on Kara's earlobe.

"Ah! Lena! I-i" Kara stammered , bucking her hips into Lena's gentle touch.

"I know Kara me too. I love you too." Lena whispered knowingly.

"My pet!" Vienna growled attempting to reassert her dominance and ownership over Kara as she grabbed Kara's ankles, pulling them out from under her, and the. Swiftly removing Kara's pants and ripping off her panties.

"It's going to be ok Kara." Lena assured as she gently allowed Kara to lay down on the ground, still all the while playing gently with Kara's clit.

"Now for my right as your owner!" Vienna bore her fangs and launched directly for Kara's corroded.

"Oh please! Drink me Mistress!" Kara moaned immediately revealing her neck at the sight of Vienna's fangs.

"Yes my pet!" Vienna hissed latching on to Kara's neck, making her scream in the relief of her owner drinking at her.

"Mmmph! It's starting to hurt again!" Kara whined rubbing her legs together desperately.

"It's going to be ok Kara." Lena assured as she moved to be in between Kara's legs.

"Oh! Please Lena!" Kara lifter her hips off of the ground slightly, arching her back in need of Lena's touch.

"Shhh, I'm here." Lena whispered taking her middle finger and dragging it softly up the center of Kara's slit.

"Ahhh I need more!" Kara screamed and squirmed under the two girls.

Vienna moaned into the bite as she sucked Kara's blood out even faster adoring the sensation of her meal fighting from under her.

"I have you hun, it will be ok." Lena assured quietly as she lowered her head placing her mouth on Kara's clit and immediately sucking on it softly.

"Oh fuck!" Kara screamed , her mind melting as she bucked needily, desperate for more of Lena against her entrance.

Lena continued sucking and occasionally nibbling softly at Kara's clit as she slipped two fingers deep inside of Kara , immediately searching for and finding Kara's g spot. The moment Lena found the spot that made Kara go silent and shake softly from incomprehensible pleasure Lena began regularly assaulting it, pulling her fingers up and against Kara's g spot. Lena continued toying with Kara as much as she could , driving Kara closer and closer to orgasm as the sensation of Vienna slowly faded and all Kara could feel was Lena and her need to orgasm.

"It's ok, cum for me baby, you can cum." Lena offered placing a hand on Kara's belly just above her g spot.

"L-LENA!" Kara screamed as she shook back to life , Awakening from her dream mid orgasm.

"Yes my sweet." Lena replied caringly as she realized why Kara had awoken from the mess Kara had made of herself.

"Ohh! Lena!" Kara whimpered immediately scurrying to hug Lena , taking in her warmth.

"Are you ok hun?" Lena asked caressing Kara's cheek , attempting not to stare at the obvious mess Kara's orgasm had caused.

"Uugh what happened why do I feel so weak?" Kara whimpered.

"Well it looks like you came pretty hard." Lena giggeled.

"Uugh." Kara groaned hugging tightly to Lena.

"It's ok, I'm glad it was my name you woke up screaming." Lena smiled .

"Mhmm who else would I call?" argued.

"Vienna?" Lena suggested.

"Uug- what do you know about her?" Kara asked.

"She was my sister in law." Lena groaned.

"She's what?" Kara gasped.

"Lex's ex." Lena answered.

"That sounds bad." Kara grimaced.

"It is." Lena acknowledged.

"Mhmm i-i'm hungry… c- can I have more?" Kara groaned.

"No I'm sorry Hun." Lena shook her head before looking at the pile of emptied blood bags and assessing how much she was still drained.

"B-but I'm hungry!" Kara griped as she sat up , approaching Lena's neck and swallowing eagerly.

"No!" Lena picked up Kara and ran them both into her bedroom before cuffing Kara to her bed faster than Kara could process.

"W-why the hell did you cuff me?" Kara complained.

"You need to ride out your withdraw. Vienna is very powerful, and withdraw from her blood will be much worse." Lena informed.

"O-ok. But can you stay here with me ? " Kara requested.

"Of course."

"C-can we cuddle?" Kara requested.

"Yes, of course hun." Lena agreed cuddling up close to Kara before they both quickly fell asleep humming happy into each other's contact.

End of Chapter 11

From: mello 27 (  u/9376714/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252376447

nice story so far, keep up the great work..i just have 1 complaint though, and it's the "hehe" and "haha"...i just cannot read it anymore as i skipped those words throughout the chapters. like i've been getting annoyed abit.

i love your imagination and i love your writing :)

From Jessica: as of now , that is just my writing style , it might change , it might not . and i'm glad you appreciate the rest .

enigma chapter 10 . secs ago

Such depth with a twist of erotic darkening humor and sadistic foreplay. A labyrinth of sweet succulent temptation. You lure me, lure the reader with licked lips and shuttering breath. Continue on my dear dark artiste!

-enigma-

From Jessica: You already know you were entirely my fuel for this chapter. I love you , and i'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter !

From: mello 27 (  u/9376714/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252419052

awww, i read your note. sorry to hear about that! i hope things work out well for you and that you achieve your goals and aspirations.

family drama is always there. even in my own family too, being around 4 older sisters and they're always arguing among themselves. i pay no attention to them really. you shouldn't worry about the drama, just focus on you and you'll aspire!

i love this story. i'm also happy you updated.

you're a great writer, keep up the great work :)

From Jessica: Hey ! yeah , things are coming back together for me for most part , i have a wonderful girlfriend helping me through everything . thank you so much for your support!

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Yaaaaaaassss!

From Jessica : Haha I'm glad you enjoyed !

 **White Lotus 5** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

This fanfic has so much potential yet there are a couple of areas that can be improved on. The spacing of the paragraphs can be improved and there is a lot of clutter that can be reduced if your replies to readers was put in the author's notes. The dialogue also needs to be separated since it gets harder to separate who is taking when there is no separation. Great story and concept, looking forward to the next chapter.

From Jessica: thanks ! next chap will be out as soonish!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Alex , I'm so sorry! I have have to go talk to Winn, and get something he had whipped up for me so I will be a little more late than I expected!" Maggie apologized picking up her phone expecting Alex to be furious with her for being even later than she already was for date night.

"It's ok, I'm not even home right now." Alex replied hollow.

"Alex?" Maggie questioned worried for partner.

"Maggie." Alex whispered emotionally exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked in a low concerned register.

"It's Kara, she is hurt… there was a vampire attack. It is bad Maggie." Alex answered.

"I am picking up some stuff from Winn that will help, and I will be home soon to be there to help you through this. I should be home in an hour and a half ." Maggie informed.

"I love you Maggie. I will see you at home soon." Alex thanked.

"Love you too. See you at home soon." Maggie replied hanging up the phone.

Alex stood up from the stairs leading up to Lena's home that she had been sitting on while she talked to Maggie and she began her walk home. The warm night felt heavy on Alex's skin, holding her down , exacerbating the mental drain the past hour had been on her. Even though Alex was emotionally and mentally drained she still could feel the adrenaline from seeing her little sister in so much danger pumping through her veins , urging her to to hide something , fight an enemy she could swear was just around the corner , but as she turned there was nothing to be seen. It wasn't as if Alex wasn't accustomed to the feeling of adrenaline pumping through her body after a mission , or training with J'onn, but seeing Kara like that was almost too much for her.

Alex's eyes darted along the streets hypervigilant of threats as something… or someone caught her eye. The first thing that Alex noticed was the open garage to the well lit gym, holstering the boxing ring and a series of hanging punching bags. But then her eyes immediately found the stunning strange woman.

Vienna threw a series of well thought out punches and kicks at the punching bag , all landing with an impressive thud that assisted in captivating Alex's attention. With each punch Vienna's shoulder length raven hair danced perfectly around her face.

Alex's eyes almost popped out of her head as she stopped in front of the open garage door staring at the beautify woman whose moves and body effortlessly caught alex's attention.

Suddenly the woman stopped and she turned to look Alex dead in the eyes. " So just gonna stand and stare, or you gonna wail on a bag with me? " Vienna asked Alex pulling out her headphones and glaring at Alex challengingly. Something about Vienna's glare was impossible to deny as Alex stared back at her slack jawed attempting to form a response and failing "You look like you've had a hard night. Pick a bag, it will help you get whatever gave you that scowl off of your mind." Vienna offered slyly.

"I… uugh. Yeah. That sounds nice. " Alex nodded understanding that a punching bag would actually be a great way to work through the adrenaline lingering in her system, forcing her to stay uncomfortably on edge.

"You are welcome to pick any bag you like. I keep the gym open because I like the fresh night air, but I never turn away anyone who wishes to punch up a bag or spar." Vienna explained picking up a towel and wiping here brow.

"Uugh. Thanks… much. Appreciated." Alex smiled softly before she picked out a punching bag, assumed her stance and bore a face of furious determination as she began to let out all her fear and anger over Kara being in danger at once.

"Wow, slow down there, you will punch a hole through my bag! " Vienna chuckled admiring Alex's moves.

Alex just growled in response as she continued punching violently.

"Widen your stance."

"Yeah right " Alex pulled her fists up close defensive as she looked to Vienna.

"Not much, just a touch." Vienna came up behind Alex and shifted alex's hips and back foot ever so slightly, completely ignoring any ideation of personal space as she did.

"I… I've spent the past 4 years training to fight, I think I know my ideal stance" Alex dismissed cocky.

"Mhmm well someone is rather confident aren't they ?" Vienna teased , her hands lingering on Alex's hips only a touch too long.

"I know how to fight." Alex demonstrate her claim with a series of swift , decisive blows to the punching bag.

"Mhmm Maybe you would like to try your hand against something that can hit back if you are so experienced then? " Vienna offered as Alex turned around with a face that had already accepted the challenge.

" That actually sounds just like what the doc ordered." ALex smiled.

"Perfect. " Vienna smiled back satisfied beyond reason. "To the ring?" Vienna gestured to the boxing ring that stood tall about twenty paces away."

"Yes . By the way, didn't catch your name, I'm Alex." extends hand and Vienna takes it. "Call me V..."

Alex laughed shaking her head "mysterious I like it! Well V...you're in for a rude awakening..."

Vienna smiled stepping up into the ring and with hand palm out curves fingers motioning to signify that her challenge on.

Alex felt the satisfied tone in this woman ready to prove her point...that no one took down a well skilled badass agent Danvers! Alex squared up with Vienna and readied herself as Vienna gave an approving nod.

Alex began by stepping forward, her fists up, ready for V's first move.

"Timid aren't we?" V teased testing the waters, launching forward with a jab just barely within normal human speed as Alex ducked out of the way expertly, attempting to counterattack at V's elbow, but V pulled back too fast for Alex's attack to land. Alex knew her counter attack left her off balance ad she rolled to the floor in order to right herself while maintaining distance from the attacker.

"Too afraid to make a move? " V taunted.

"Hmph, really into the trash talk huh? " Alex scoffed hopping up to her feet the moment they hit the ground again.

"I find it keeps others… on their toes. " Vienna closed the distance between them in an instant as Alex narrowly evaded a powerful punch to her cheek as Vienna's sharp knuckle cut slightly into Alex's cheek. Alex didn't miss a beat or allow the terrifying speed of Vienna to startle her as she slid her foot forward bringing her arms up in a defensive posture putting all force into her other leg striking it up and to the left instantly the woman ducked swinging around spinning a kick Alex's way but her own leg came up bent blocking it swinging an arm to side for a back ended strike to head but her spar partner caught it.

Alex was barely able to free herself from V's surprisingly powerful grasp as she brought a knee up to Vienna's gut and Vienna backed off giving Alex space avoiding the would be devastating blow. "How's that for on your toes? " Alex taunted with a smile.

"That.. Is something you will regret. " Vienna growled before launching forward toward Alex, landing two punches to her gut before Alex even moved her feet to steady herself.

"I.. Fuck! " Alex cried out wailing back, crouching making herself a smaller target as a primal fear she couldn't explain came over her.

Alex landed a right hook to Vienna's cheek and then a left cross as the vampire's gut. "Grrfeisty, I love it! " Vienna smiled turning an unharmed face to Alex as Alex staggered backward.

"I.. I.. I hit you.. I felt it… I saw it! " Alex gasped amazed that V was unscathed.

"Mhmm dear Alex you have much to learn! " Vienna stepped forward and nailed Alex twice across the face then again twice to her gut as Alex felt the true helplessness of her situation. Alex realized that this woman was much stronger than her and that she couldn't win this fight no matter what she did and it wasn't just a friendly spar anymore… it was a battle to the breaking point, maybe further. This was a feeling Alex hadn't suffered in a long time… and it wasn't any less bitter with time. Alex could even go hand to hand holding her own with J'onn for years now, no human had any near this much of an edge on her. "Fuck! " Alex screamed catching one of Vienna's punches just barely catching it and almost breaking a bone in her hand in the process. Alex smiled as she felt she had Vienna, pulling out her most powerful right cross as she torqued her body aiming for Vienna's cheek looking to end this fight that has gotten far outta hand but just when Alex thought she had the mysterious woman Vienna caught her fist and smiled wickedly.

Alex went to pull her wrist back but the woman kept a hold of it forcing Alex to swing her free arm forward fist clenched but met air as the woman slid behind her clasping to her other wrist bringing them together able to keep a single handled grip on both her wrists moving with sheer force and speed into wall pinning Alex face first into it.

"Sh...i..." Alex gulped as both wrists were pulled apart clenched as the woman's body pressed firmly against her back brushing her nose against Alex's neck slipping a tongue against her heated flesh striking a core in the agent who was no longer struggling in her grasp and V let her arms go as they dropped to her sides with her waist slid around fingers grazing her hair lightly pulling her head to side with Alex panting her eyes from wide to hooded and her lips so dry until she was flipped around facing her captor sinking her eyes into a set of powerfully alluring abyss' swallowing hard. "Who..." Her words were cut short as lips played a soft sensual dance along her throat to side upward to behind her ear then slipping lips around lobe tugging as Alex gasps and the whisper is too much as her core ignites further sending her body into wicked torrent inferno. "surrender sweet danvers...allow the beast inside you wavering with such ache to run..." Alex felt it then the first sharp scrape of her fangs and her body arched into the vampire's so completely undone so lost in the feeling and how much she ached for more. And Vienna knew from the sweet scent that Alex's center released. She had the unstoppable unbreakable masterful creature of the DEO and with one slip of her fangs pressed in the moans escaped Alex's throat perfectly.

Maggie attempts to call Alex for the fifth time as her phone buzzes to life even as Alex slumps in the vampire's grasp against the wall her eyes glazed her body aligned with flames of lusting desire. She mouths her lover's name as Vienna pulls her fangs from Alex chuckling scraping her tongue against her own fangs purposely piercing it bringing her face to her prey's "You want to know what we taste like don't you my sweet?" Alex groans so weak from the drain so aching from this woman's touch all she can do is stammer. "I..I...wh...s...so...th...thirsty..."

The minute a tongue slides across her lips Alex finds herself gasping and that's all it takes for Vienna to stroke her tongue along the walls of her mouth and the moment the blood rolls on her own tongue Alex's moans deepen she returns the kiss hungry for more finding her hands clinging to this woman her body arching more her throat coating with the powerful essence sliding into her body offering her into surrender to this skilled one the way she feeds her entices her...takes over her.

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

Omgggggg i'm so glad this turned to lena's side. No lie i was worried it going to end up kara becoming that evil bitches slave or something! But omgg that dream geez that was soooo hottt like omgggg! Keep up the good work!

From Jessica: Haha I'm really glad you liked it! That was actually written before I even left for vacation haha. I'm currently having a lot of trouble with anxieties of living up to my work so far :( I feel so writers blocked on all of my stories and it's killing me. The relief I yusto get from writing is just kinda gone , and replaced with anxiety that i'm just gonna fuck up these stories I care so much about, so my updates and progress have been kinda completely halted . I'm afraid this is just my depression coming back again / getting stronger cause this feels a lot like Anhedonia and it just really sucks cause i was getting so much healthier haha :( thanks for all of your support tho.

 **VoA on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

They fell asleep together. Does that mean Kara is going to a vampire because of all of the vampire blood in her system.

From Jessica: Oh come on now ! I'm not gonna spoil that !

From: dlfngrl05 (  u/4205382/ )

Reply URL:  . ?rwid=252678414

Finally getting a chance to come back to this story. What a fight between Vienna and Lena for Kara. Lena winning out in the end, due to her calmness and just consistent whispers of comfort to Kara. Looking forward to your next update!

From Jessica: Hey it has been too long ! hope we can talk soon! Updates will come quicker in future! Glad you liked it !

 **Professional Goof** **on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl**

No problem i pray you get better!

From Jessica: thanks! Im working on it haha im feeling alot better , but i'm also in residential sooooo lol.

 **Vampire Hd325 on** **The Supergirl and the Vamp girl** **14 days ago**

Loving the story so far. Keep up the good work

From Jessica: Glad you like it ! It will get updated more frequently!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mhmmm… " Lena rubbed her cheek against the body that now felt warmer than ever to her.

"Hmmm morning… " Jamie smiled as her new fledgling awoke softly.

"Iher god.. You feel warmer than normal. " Lena hummed into her lover.

"Haha yeah one of my friends said her maker always felt warm, hmm good to know.

"I'm sorry. " Lena apologized knowing how hard it was for Jamie as a child.

"I'm just glad you have me. The past doesn't matter. " Jamie dismissed Lena's concerns.

"i… " Lena felt it hit her.

"Hungry?" Jamie asked knowing it would come sooner than later.

"I… " Lena groaned in pain "yes "

"Here" Jamie revealed her neck.

"But… I'm a vampire now.. I can't feed from another.. It could kill me right? " Lena asked shocked.

"No. Well yes. But we are of the same bloodline. You can drink from me safely. " Jamie clarified.

Lena didn't hesitate, she… she couldn't have, her body just acted, then she tasted feeding live, from her own bite, it hit her immediately, her core tightened as the fabric covering her slit became drenched instantly. Before she knew it she had bitten into Jaime three or four times, she had lost count after two. Lena mounted the moaning master as they both felt an ache alight within them, overwhelming in power, in raw need for the other.

"Lena! " Jamie screamed both in attempting to slow the fledgling and in ecstasy.

Lena had begun sucking deeply and probing the wounds on Jamie's neck as she needed more and more of the overwhelming satiation that was feeding live. "it's… so… mhmm" Lena continued drinking, now riding her lover's thigh, wanting to throw her he'd back and howl as she came just from the taste, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Jamie's neck.

Jamie didn't have much strength, especially with the turn and the lack of blood in her system. But it was still enough to roll on top of Lena. "I…. Fuck… " Jamie felt light headed and her core ached for Lena. "You need restraint. … uugh… fuck. " Jamie groaned.

"Mhmmm your body is aching too isn't it? " Lena moaned.

"S… slow down… " Jamie commanded aching.

"I.. Uugh… " Lena groaned feeling her body slow against her will. "Fuck.. It hurts. I… still hungry… so horny… " Lena painted her body screaming for more.

"Mhmmm release my love, cum for me. " Jamie ordered with a devilish smile.

Lena's face went blank as her body reacted immediately, climaxing twice at her maker's orders. Lena let out the most perfect scream for her maker as the second orgasm hit, finally relieving all of the tension in her core, finally able to let her body relax as she fell to the side of her lover panting, one of her aches soothed, the other still raging, but her body too overwhelmed to move to feast on her maker again.

"Better love? " Jamie painted, her body weak and hungry for blood and sex.

"Mhmmm much.. Still hungry tho. " Lena sighed.

"You are telling me? I was completely drained by you last night and then again this morning… " Jamie painted.

"I… " lena thought about how hungry Jamie must be. Jamie always had a slow metabolism for a vampire, able to go days on one bag of blood, not ever feeding live since she was found as a turned child until she met lena, and even after they met, if she drank more than twice in a couple days from lena she would end up a little too buzzed from the oversaturation. But now having not eaten anything since being drained twice…. "Fuck Jamie are you ok? " Lena asked worried looking to Jamie and seeing how drained she looked.

"I.. Hungry… " Jamie painted eyelids heavy.

"Here drink! " Lena offered.

"No. I… mhmm" Jamie licked her lips. "No, you need your blood, you will never be as weak as you are now. "

"Do you have any in the fridge? " Lena asked. "No you came over last night, didn't think I would need it. " Jamie groaned in hunger.

"Fine! Then I will run out and get you some. " Lena volunteered as she normally would not thinking about it, throwing on her skirt and blouse.

"I.. Good idea… " Jamie sighed dizzy and lightheaded in hunger.

"Love you, see you later. " Lena kissed Jamie's forehead as she headed out.

Jamie turned in bed her head pounding, pain growing as she caught sight of the clock. "Lena! " Jamie yelled shutting the front door suddenly as Lena opened it, panting from sprinting at super human speed to beat Lena to the door.

"What's wrong Jamie? " Lena asked surveying her lover. "Oh god you need to lay down. You aren't ok baby! "

"I… " Jamie painted falling slowly to floor as Lena caught her. "You can't go outside… too dangerous.. " Jamie motioned to the light bleeding in through under the front door. Lena's eyes opened wide immediately. "Fuck… "

"I never knew my maker. So I don't know how evolved my bloodline is. Sunlight might kill us on the spot, or it could barely give us a first degree burn if we spend hours on a Caribbean beach, I don't know. And because I don't know it's not something I can risk. Neither can you. "

"I… but, your metabolism is so efficient, and that means that your bloodline is more resilient right? " Lena reasoned looking for an excuse to go get more blood.

"Do you know how many of the vampire children at the orphanage I lived in for years thought that? Do you want to know how many of them I and the rest of us listened as they burned and died unable to help without risking ourselves? The answer is no Lena! You will not take that risk while I am alive. " Jamie insisted.

Lena sighed knowing that the choice was now stolen from her. "I had you turn me so I wouldn't be ordered around by my maker. "

"I love you. " Jamie redirected apologetically with a kiss and a lick at Lena's neck.

"Mhmmm, you are hungry? " Lena asked knowingly as she forgave her lover almost immediately.

"Yes.. You now know the ache our species endures constantly. " Jamie sighed unable to stop licking.

"Mhmmm fuck just drink, I will call for delivery in a minute. " Lena sighed as the licking at her neck became unavoidably pleasurable.

"mhmmm happy to. " Jamie hummed piercing Lena with her fangs.

"i…. " Lena's eyes went wide as the feeling of her lover drinking her hit her. It was a completely different sensation now that she had been turned. It felt like Jamie was consuming her pure essence, taking in a part of her soul. Lena was for the first time experiencing the other end of the blood bonds she had been so accustomed to being on the receiving end of. Her consciousness became acutely aware to every part of Jamie for a moment. It was like she could feel Jamie's hunger, her love, care concern, the ache that hit her core at Lena's taste, and the fear and worry she hid so deeply. Lena immediately ran her hands down Jamie's back calmingly. " Jamie. Its ok. I love you. Thank you for turning me. " Lena assured.

"I… I forgot that you would be able to sense that when I drank from you now. " Jamie sighed disheartened that her blood had been soo transparent.

"Its ok. I… its weird but I enjoy it. " Lena smiled holding Jamie closer.

"I love you." Jamie whispered relaxing.

"I love you too " Lena replied almost falling down as she felt weak.

"Back to bed sweetheart. You will feel better tonight. And after nightfall I will be able to get you some blood. " Jamie instructed lovingly as she picked up Lena and carried her back to bed.

"I… ok baby… love you… " Lena whispered falling back asleep her body still catching up to her change.

"Jamie? " Lena gasped shocked when for the second time in her life she awoke cuddling her lover of years.

"Mmm yes baby? " Jamie smiled.

"I… uugh how long did I sleep? " Lena asked groggy.

"mhmm its 5 am. " Jamie laughed as she ran her fingers through Lena's soft hair.

"Dear god, you need to eat! " Lena yelled worried, even knowing that Jamie's metabolism was slow, she had barely had more than a sip of another vampires blood since being almost completely drained when she turned Lena.

"I.. , yeah… I really need to eat, especially cause you were snacking on me last night while we slept.

"I… " Lena licked her lips moaning at the residual Jamie on her lips.

"Yeah. I would have gotten something earlier, but I didn't wanna risk you waking up alone. I love you and I know how much you hated that. You deserved to wake up cuddling your girlfriend. " Jamie explained.

"I love you. And… that really means alot." Lena held tight to her maker unaware it would be the last time.

"I love you too. " Jamie smiled, holding Lena tighter, acutely aware of Lena's everything feeling and sensations she experienced. It was fascinating to her to feel this bond with her lover. She had never had a maker she knew to tell her what having an fledgeling.

"Whats wrong?" Lena asked worried.

"Turning someone is weird. Its… its like Im constantly feeding you. I can feel all of your feelings. I… it's like I can feel you tethered to me. " Jamie explained.

"I understand. I.. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel the same. I… I can sense your connection to me. Watching over me. Caring for me." Lena confirmed.

"I love you. And my fledgeling is starving. Time for me to go get you some blood before the sun rises. " Jamie noted kissing Lena for the last time and getting out of bed.

Lena wanted to argue, to tell Jamie to stay. But she knew how hungry she was and how weak Jamie was. "I love you. Come back soon ok?" Lena sighed.

"I will baby. I will. " Jamie smiled heading out.

Moments after Jamie left Lena heard the front door break, being slammed down loudly as she heard the familiar angry groan. Lena immediately threw on a hoodie and her skirt, not enough time to throw all of her clothes back on, knowing who it was and that he was looking for her.

Lena immediately hopped out of bed, throwing on a mismatching skirt and hoodie falling into the wall lightheaded and weak needing support. "Fuck I need blood for this. " Lena groaned, voice hoarse and a hunger growing in her, reminding her that she must either feed or die.

"I know you are here! " the voice called.

Lena stood silent studying herself.

"Lena! Please! Stop hiding like a child! The time is here. "

"Jesus she really got to you!? Do you have no will of your own! " Lena yelled opening the door to see her father approaching her lover's bedroom.

"Fuck Lena! " Lionel yelled as he watched her collapse. "What the hell did she do to you!?" Lionel screamed slicing his arm open to feed his daughter. "Drink it will heal you. I know you don't want to turn but at the very least please don't die on me for good! "

"I… uugh.. " Lena whimpered weak seeing the blood draining from her father's wrist. She didn't want to drink, she hated herself, her weakness, her need, her hunger, and it immediately punished her.

"Lena! " Lionel watched as the first gulp caught his daughter, as she flung backwards screaming in pain, eyes and ears bleeding as she began vomiting blood, her whole body feeling destroyed by drinking from a vampire outside her bloodline. "What did she do! Did you really drink so much of her that you can't drink of another? " Lionel asked confused and worried for his daughter.

Lena looked to him, her eyes dark and full of hunger.

"I… you feared to be turned by me so much? That you had yourself turned by her? " his face went white. "And I've sealed it…. You drank from one who isn't your maker… I've sealed your turn… with her as your maker… " Lionel stood up shocked and angry, hurt.

"I.. " Lena tried to speak but found herself coughing up more blood.

"Lena! " Jamie screamed sprinting into the room, the sun on the horizon, ominous light bleeding over the houses beyond that of Jamie's and soon to be visible through her open front door.

"J… ja…. M…. ie…. " Lena whimpered her reaction to the foreign blood wearing off.

"What did you do Lionel! Were you so intent to turn her you forced your blood upon her? Or did you try to kill your only daughter because I turned her before you could!" Jamie yelled throwing the he bags of blood she had purchased to the side.

"I.. Jamie… " Lena whimpered rolling onto her stomach on floor, her hunger pounding through her body.

"You think me a killer? That I would kill my own daughter!? " Lionel growled brandishing claws as he allowed them to grow. "I would never hurt lena! "

"Dad… " Lena whimpered trying to get her father to calm down.

" Well you were gonna turn her without consent! Do you know how much she feared that!? She begged me every night for years! I said no to turning her hundreds of times! Thousands! " Jamie yelled.

"You had no right to turn my daughter!" Lionel argued.

"Neither did you! " Jamie attacked Lionel suddenly. Jamie attempted to claw at Lionel's side but he caught her, grabbing the weak and starved vampire's wrist, breaking it easily, her bones frail in starvation. Jamie howled out in pain as Lionel spun her around by her arm and threw her from the home. Jamie lay gasping on the ground the morning light growing in power, but Lionel didn't care as he dashed from the house standing over her.

"You have no right to speak of what I can or can not do! Not to mention you have no place in our family's affairs! " Lionel roared loud enough to rouse the neighbors.

Lena laid in the home scared, terrified as she watched, seeing the sun rise as she never expected to again, rise over her lover and her father as Jamie stood weak, trembling.

Both Jamie and Lionel were blinded with anger, rage ready to murder each other feeling the murderous intent they now shared. They had no ability to feel the sun hitting them, growing in strength, until it burned.

Lionel felt the first pure ray of sunlight hit his arm as he thought it was Jamie attacking , and there was no way he was going to be killed by Jamie.

It was then that Lena mustered everything she had, screaming "No! Dad! Jamie! No! Please! Run! Run! Run! Please! No! Please! Get out of the sun! Now! Please! " but it was to late.

Lionel reacted instinctively to the feeling of the sun hitting his arm, he mistook it for Jamie attacking him, and he was not going to let her take him down, he grabbed a wooden stake from his pocket as he swiftly moved to kill Jamie, who weak and starved didn't even see it coming. she was gone before she knew what happened.

All of a sudden they both disappeared to dust. Left, nothing in the wind as Lena watched on terrified not having seen the steak at all as she believed both of the people in the world who loved her most, gone forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tw: idk abuse. Assault. Vienna is gonna be up to some shit. Rape also probably

Lena awoke softly, feeling… off.. She wasn't sure what it was… she certainly felt how weak and hungry she was. But there.. There was something else. "I… uugh… what is that. " Lena could feel a faint… something. But she couldn't figure what it was.

"Lena. " Kara's voice weak as she spoke.

"Baby? " Lena questioned white as a sheet with worry.

"H.. Hi.. " Kara whispered.

"I.. Are you ok? " Lena sat up, turning to Kara, crying.

"I.. Feel weird, I'm hungry, thirsty. I.. Had a lot more dreams. Still you and her.. On me.. P.. Playing me… my body. " Kara blushed deeply wishing to hide the truth that she delighted in her to be mistress's touch.

"I'm so sorry Kara. " Lena began to sob into Kara.

"Lena… " Kara wanted to hold Lena but the cuffs restricted her.

"Its my fault Kara. Vienna is my ex sister in law. If it weren't for me she would have never gone near you, and you would have been able to protect yourself. " Lena cried.

"Lena. Its ok. I'm here. It isn't your fault. " Kara kissed Lena's head caringly.

"Kara… you got hurt… you could have died… " Lena held Kara tighter.

"Lena. Its ok. I'm ok. " Kara assured unsure just how true it was.

" Kara… " Lena held her even tighter yet.

"Lena" Kara's voice stern, causing Lena to look up to her.

"I'm ok. " Kara assured, moving to kiss Lena.

"I… " Lena got distracted, as she began kissing back, swinging a leg over Kara, stratreling her. "Fuck… hungry… " Lena felt her fangs pop out, grazing against Kara's lip, threatening to break into Kara.

"Feed…. " Kara whimpered, feeling herself begin to ache for it again..

"Fuck.. No.. Shouldn't .. " Lena growled, catching Kara's lower lip in her fangs. Just a drop hit her tongue as she brushed over losing control and sucking deeply on Kara's lip.

"Mhmm Lena! More! " Kara's panting turned to whimpers as Lena pulled back, covering her mouth.

"Fuck Kara! I'm so sorry! " Lena apologized holding herself back.

"Lena.. Mhmm " Kara began sucking on her own lip starving. "Fuck….. Good.. " Kara moaned, drinking herself.

"Oh… no.. " Lena jumped off the bed, hitting the wall behind her in horror, terrified at what this might mean.

"Mhmm Lena… come here… sooo wet…. Aching for you… " Kara arched her back, bucked her hips up and spread her legs invitingly for Lena.

"I.. Kara I will be back… " Lena began to cry as she ran off.

"Mhmmm and how are you my little one? " Vienna hummed over Alex.

"I.. Wet… hungry… thirsty… mistress… " Alex whimpered bare on the floor, her core soaked, her breasts aching. "Please… more… anything you wish mistress.. "

"Ohhhh you are the perfect little mess aren't you? " Vienna hooked her fingers under Alex's jaw, tilting her head up, slipping her thumb into Alex's open mouth, enjoying as Alex sucked submissively.

"Wnt too plasse… " Alex moaned, sucking her own juices off of Vienna's finger.

"Good girl. I think you are just about ready." Vienna praised.

Alex moved slightly closer to Vienna craving her mistress deeply.

"Not without permission." Vienna reminded stern, removing her hand and back handing Alex hard enough she fell to the ground.

Alex moaned weak, her face cut as she fell against the hard gravel, the blood flowing from her as she moaned, trained just as Kara to love the pain. "I'm sorry mistress. " Alex whimpered.

"Mhmm come closer, I will heal you. " Vienna pricked her finger with a fang and offered it to alex.

"Mhmm Vienna! Mistress! " Alex screamed, the second the heavenly fluid graced her tongue, her body reacting immediately.

Vienna chuckled. "Play with yourself until I return. I will see you once I've paid Maggie a visit.

Alex blinked, her fingers itching to assault her core, but that name holding her back. "Maggie… " the name slipped from her lips a ghost from a forgotten past. A tear fell from her cheek as she stood, trembling.

"What was that!? " Vienna turned around to see Alex fighting the order.

"Maggie… " Alex whispered weak.

"You are still able to fight!? " Vienna raised an eyebrow in shock. " I haven't seen a human fight my blood since I turned a hundred. My blood should be far too strong for you to fight it like that, especially after so much. "

"Don't you dare hurt her.. " Alex growled, her head fuzzy , but clearer than a moment ago.

"Don't you want more blood?" Vienna tested presenting the pricked finger, squeezing it as another drop of blood slipped out taunting Alex.

"I.. I… " Alex licked her lips fighting. "No.. " Alex began panting.

"Oh come now. I know you are hungry. " Vienna moved closer.

Alex stepped closer, biting Vienna's finger, sucking on it as best she could.

"Much better good girl. " Vienna sighed relaxing as she felt a stab of searing pain in her chest, falling to her knees.

"Don't you ever say her name! " Alex screamed, her head clear as she spat out the blood and pulled back her father's alien cross.

"That… " Vienna growled eying the familiar relic Alex wore as a necklace, shocked she hadn't realized it earlier.

Alex grabbed a shirt and her pants hopping into them as she ran outside to a blinding light. "Fuck.. Gotta get… home.. " Alex almost fell to the ground as she felt the foreign blood retaliate within her own body, her core screaming almost as much as her headache. Alex fell into the wall of the building she had just escaped, panting as she gained her footing. " Maggie… " Alex whimpered finding her no phone in her pocket. Alex began to stumble het way home, seeing Vienna in her peripherals each step, confused, blaming it on the blood sure that it couldn't be her. If it was Vienna would either burn or attack her, alex was sure of it. Alex quickly realized she had been being held in the gum she found Vienna in, not far from her home. Each step Alex thought she would collapse, but the thought of finding her lover, her solace , centered her. "Maggie. " Alex whimpered once more, growing closer to the home they shared.

Minutes that felt like hours later Alex collapsed into their apartment through the door.

"Alex! " Maggie cried, turning from the kitchen where she had been parcing, calling everyone they knew, worried for her lover. Maggie ran to Alex, picking her up from the ground, carrying her in onto the couch. "Where were you… where's your bra.. And panties.. I…. Baby.. You have bite marks. All over your neck.. " Maggie questioned frazzled and worried.

"I.. Love you… " Alex whimpered, attempting to hug Maggie, but she was too weak, passing out suddenly.

"Alex…" Maggie began to cry once more, holding alex, pulling her close before turning to the tools Wynn had given her the night before.

"Hey Maggie! We barely see you here alone. " Wynn smiled.

"I would much rather be with alex right now. I promise. " Maggie sighed.

"Well thanks. So kind of you. I feel so special." Wynn sassed hurt.

"If you knew what I was missing you wouldn't be hurt. I promise." Maggie smiled.

"Yeah yeah, remind me I'm single while your at it. " Wynn rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. "

"It's been a long night. But you need vampire control help?" Wynn asked.

"Yup. Whatcha got? " Maggie asked.

"Well not much. we got a blood cleanser, and something that we know burns if it touches them? It will cripple them for a day or two if they are penetrated by it, which is why its a knife. It won't kill them but it will make damn sure that they aren't fighting you any more. " Wynn offered Maggie the knife and a bottle of pills.

"What's a blood cleanser? " Maggie asked.

"Vampire blood is known to have various effects on humans. Also if someone is turned and hasn't read yet they can be returned to human more often than not. " Wynn explained.

"And when less often and not? " Maggie pushed.

"Various side effects. Most frequent side effect is that it causes a feeding frenzy. The vampire either feeding or starving to death. " Wynn sighed.

"Oof. So use only if you are willing for the person to feed or die?" Maggie confirmed.

"Well yeah if they have turned. But not if they just have vampire blood in them. If it's just blood in them and that haven't turned it will just cause them to have some dry mouth to process the foreign blood being broken down."

"Got it. Anything else. "

"Nope that's all we got" Wynn shrugged.

"That's it?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah. They don't tend to like to share personal secretes and weakness. " Winn admitted.

"Well thanks. I'm sure this will help. " Maggie thanks rushing home.

"Alex! Take one of these! Please! " Maggie rushed back to her lover with the bottle of pills slipping one into Alex's mouth.

Alex moaned turning her head as she swallowed the pill.

"Alex I don't care, I.. no matter what happens if you were turned, feed if you need. I love you, I need you. " Maggie held Alex tight crying worried.

"M.. Maggie… " Alex whimpered. " love… you… "

"Alex! I.. What happened. " Maggie cried.

"L… long story… I.. Got attacked… I'm ok now tho… I.. What was in the pill.. " Alex pulled back smiling, glad to be home.

"I.. Also a long story.. But rest baby. I'm here. I love you. " Maggie comforted holding her lover , caressing her softly into sleep.

End of chapter 14

Authors note : I swear I haven't forgotten this story. My fiance and I broke up , and now i'm working through healing from her abuse , and its taking up alot of my time and energy. Does anyone want a flashback with the torture alex endured ? Idk if im gonna write that or not. But input would help with the decision. Sorry this story hasn't gotten much love. It was how i met my ex. Sooo this story can be hard to work on at times.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tw: bigotry, idk what else to add, but just feel like this chapter needs it in general

"I will admit, I didn't expect you to find me so quickly. " Vienna mused upon the throne she had made herself to satiate her larger than life ego. "That said, I did know you would come. "

"It wasn't that hard, you lived here with him for years before the arrest. "

"Oh I left far before the arrest. " Vienna scoffed.

"I'm sure you did. Learning why they had him marry you must have hurt more than enough to get you to run off. " Her voice called from the darkness still outside Vienna's eyesight.

"I will admit, I was never fond of that realization. But to the family's credit I used them first to heal after I had awakened from my slumber. Their price had only been to be betrothed to one of their offspring, to bolster their bloodlines. Mhmm sadly everything fell apart before I could turn brother dearest." Vienna sighed. "It really is a shame, he would have made such a good pet like that Supergirl of yours and her sister. "

"You stay the fuck away from them! " Lena snarled baring her fangs.

"Ohhh there it is, the ferocity we are so known for. " Vienna clapped, applauding from her throne.

Lena growled hating that she had amused Vienna.

"That's it. Mhmm hate me, snarl and growl just before you fall to your knees and begin to beg. " Vienna smiled wicked.

"I.. " Lena stumbled as she fell to her knees. "What the hell is this. "

"Mhmm too cute, now walk closer to me. " Vienna chuckled watching Lena shake in fury as she couldn't deny the older vampire's orders.

"How! How can you do this!? " Lena yelled.

"Mhmmm who do you think made your maker!? " Vienna snickered.

"You… "

"And for killing my progeny you shall spawn another of our bloodline. " Vienna ordered.

"W.. What!? " Lena paused. "You were the one!? The one who turned Jamie!? "

"Yes. Now Turn Kara or Alex, your choice. Or else I will turn them both. " Vienna glared.

"No ! W… why! " Lena stammered scared.

"Because you took one of mine. " Vienna reminded.

"I didn't kill Jamie! " Lena snapped.

"No, but your careless actions did. And now one of my last direct progeny is dead! " Vienna roared. "I gave her the truest of gifts! I made her the penultimate breed of Vampire.. Just as she made you. Our bloodline is the only one fully adapted as daywalkers! " Vienna claimed proud.

"W… what!? " Lena stumbled realizing why she had always had such a resilience to the sun.

"Yes. It took me a milenia to break our curse, but today every vampire I have spawned since has been blessed just as am I. " Vienna stretched in her chair, sore from her wound.

"Bu.. But why have me turn them. Why not yourself!? " Lena stammered.

"You will soon understand. Turning one is hard, a drain, you must forfeit some of your life to take and return it to another. However. If you don't make your choice, if you disobey, I shall turn them both, and have them rip you to shreds for your lack of obedience. " Vienna threatened.

"I won't! You can't make me! " Lena yelled.

"Come here now! " Vienna ordered as Lena rushed to kneel at the throne. Vienna then took Lena's wrist in her hand and immediately began to feast upon it. Healing her wound slowly, regaining her strength.

"You… can't command me to turn another can you? " Lena realized.

"No. But I can make you regret not turning one of them. And I promise you… I will. " Vienna tossed Lena into a wall hard enough to break it. "Now take your leave, and be obedient! " Vienna ordered .

"Wait! " Lena yelled.

"Yes?" Vienna called back allowing Lena to break the order.

"J.. Just tell me why!? " Lena pleaded. "Why turn a baby!? " Lena pressed, wishing for some resolution for her dead lover.

Vienna awoke to the fresh scent of blood, vampire blood, early, too early. Her newest fledgelings although resilient like her would still be too accustomed to their instinctual nocturnal cycles to of awoken naturally yet. "Dalton, Andrea!? " Vienna flung herself from the coffin she had slept in since she was first turned.

"Another one of the freaky fucking monsters! " A man yelled pulling a crossbow up aiming it at Vienna.

"Why are you here? " Vienna growled gaining her bearings.

"Huh, one of the clan heard you turned his friend from high school. Well we fixed that!"

"Yeah bye bye Dalton! "

"What!? " Vienna searched the room for her new progeny who were to sleep to either side of her. "Andrea! Dalton! " Vienna screaming.

"Huhu they are gone and you are next! "

"Bye bye vamp bitch number two! "

Vienna grabbed the arrow as it flew directly towards her heart, pure wood, just as good as a steak. "Why!? I follow all the rules, I even enrolled myself and my progeny in the bagged blood only program the humans have bitched about since we awakened publicly!? " Vienna roared at the hunters.

"Yeah right, the whole bagged blood program is just a front for the damn grid disease! The gays trying to get the rest o us! "

"Yeah! "

"Damn right! "

"It's called aids now assholes. " Vienna snapped the arrow in her hand feeling the other two hunters release theirs as well, catching them both in her hands, just as the first.

"So the fast one thinks she's smarter than us! "

"I think I am over a thousand years old and you are children that have broken into my home and killed my offspring. " Vienna sighed

"Get er! "

The three hunters charged her at once and their heads rolled off their bodies before they got in a second step. Vienna licked their blood from her claws as she went downstairs to see the piles of ash where the twins that she had taken in the week prior had been steaked. They were twenty years old when they had first met Vienna, the kind woman who had moved in next door to the cute twins getting their lives started. She had watched them attend college, graduate, work minimum wage jobs to do so, supporting each other along the way, coming over once a week for game night with their neighbor Vienna. They were twenty five when the great revelation came. The world for the first time becoming aware of who their next door neighbors were.

When Andrea and Dalton found out, they didn't skip a beat, they had even shown up early yo the next game night with a snack for their close friend. Vienna had deeply appreciated them, even more so when her house got regularly graffitied and they came over each time to help her remove it. Vienna always assured them that she was fast and strong, able to remove it herself in a matter of minutes. But they never let her do it alone. They wished to assure her that she didn't stand alone.

And the connection she had developed with them stung all the more when she heard the news. Dalton grew I'll quickly, Vienna hated seeing his flesh turn grey, the spots covering him more and more each day. It wasn't long before Vienna had to start scrubbing the graffiti off of their house. Vienna had never cared when she had to scrub it off of her own home, the insults asinine and childish as she felt most humans were. But when she had to do it for her dying friend, ill with a disease medicine clearly knew nothing about. She sobbed for him each morning, full of clothing for anyone so cruel as to taunt a dying man and his already mourning sister.

Vienna knew things were near their end when Andrea wheeled Dalton over for their game night. Vienna collapsed to the ground immediately seeing the young man she had grown so close with over the past decade so far gone. So close to death.

"Vienna. " Andrea rushed to her side, glowing the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry both of you. You two deserve better than this. " Vienna sobbed.

"You aren't wrong. " Dalton sighed, moving the blanket that rested in his lap to reveal multiple bags of blood.

"Dalton you said we would at least play one game before you asked her. " Andrea snapped.

"Chastising the dying man sis? " Dalton smiled weak.

"Yes." Vienna answered without question.

"Vienna" Andrea replied.

"Yes. I will turn him. Save him. I love you two. And you deserve better than this. " Vienna assured.

"Not just him…. I got it too. " Andrea admitted, hating herself for not having been more careful even after seeing what had happened to her brother.

"Ok then. You too. But it will be a long night. So games in the morning. " Vienna instructed. They played games all weekend after that. So happy, relieved they were going to live. So blissfully unaware of how it would all end so soon.

Vienna had never regretted stepping away from the rest of the vampires more than the day she had to sweep her two deepest friends into a dustpan. She had been ancient royalty within vampiric circles, but to Dalton and Andrea she had for the first time in too long just been vienna again. But now she felt the pain of loss for the first time.

She couldn't stop thinking the worst part was that there was nothing inarguably them to bury. To put to ground in grief. It was hours before she went back up stairs to see the mess she had left herself. Vienna sighed in frustration at how obviously identifiable their hunter clan was. Vienna had left vampire society frustrated with the bloodshed, almost entirely capable of living as a human, only needing to feed once a month, a job as a nurse made her easily concealed, a swig of blood once a month was nothing to a hospital. Vienna didn't want to hunt. She had no taste for it any longer. But she couldn't let this go unrecognized or unrequited. If she did there was too true a risk they would continue killing, that they wouldn't stop. And she would have been remiss not to admit that she wished to avenge her friends.

"So!? Why!? Why a baby!? " Lena questioned once more.

"Because she was resilient. I wished to return to train her to be my prodigy, not just progeny. She sat unwavering a fearless infant as her home burned around her, and her hunter family was slaughtered. That was why I chose her. But as I drained her the last of her hunter family shot me with the same relic the human danvers wears today. It's the reason I was incapable of raising Jamie to become the perfect vampire. By the time I had grown strong enough she was already dead and your brother had already left me, done using me for my money and connections. And Jamie was already dead. " Vienna lamented remembering the truth, the baby wailing crying alone. She remembered seeing so much of herself in the infant, alone and scared to continue. Vienna reminded her true intentions, to be a mother, to raise someone to out live her, to not die alone.

"I'm sorry for what my family did. " Lena sighed as she missed Vienna wiping a tear from her eye.

"You are not! " Vienna yelled standing tall, hiding the pain.

"I admit I know nothing of having progeny, but I loved her. I understand your pain at her loss. " Lena attempted to empathize.

"You have no idea! Now leave me! " Vienna howled as the command compelled lena to leave.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Alex?" Maggie stood over her worried as Alex turned in her sleep on the couch.

"Huh…" Alex asked, her eyes fluttering and half lidded.

"Baby." Maggie rushed to her side.

"I… thank you… I feel alot better since whatever you gave me." Alex sighed.

"I'm glad. Are you ok?" Maggie held her tighter.

"Yeah. I.. Fuck we need to go check on Kara." Alex sighed sitting up feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Baby you need to rest." Maggie advised.

"No. We need to go help Kara." Alex argued standing up.

"Alex rest please." Maggie pleaded.

"Maggie I love you. But what if my sister needs the pills you gave me. What if she is hurt." Alex reasoned.

"At least put on a coat then. You are white as a sheet, and I'm pretty damn sure you are anemic right now." Maggie settled.

"Love you." Alex kissed her before grabbing her coat and heading off.

"Oh hell no, I'm not letting you go anywhere alone for a fucking month!" Maggie yelled following after Alex.

"Then catch up!" Alex teased.

"I catch you and I might just take you!" Maggie growled playfully, running after Alex and grabbing her ass playfully.

"Ohh… mistress.." Alex dropped to her knees.

"Alex!" Maggie yelled worried.

"I.. What happened" Alex blinked.

"You called me mistress when I grabbed your ass." Maggie sighed worried.

"I… j… just go easy on the grabbing and.. Just anything dominant for a while ok?" Alex requested weary.

"Baby. I'm here. I love you. Whatever you need." Maggie assured.

"Thanks. I love you." Alex thanked.

"Lena!? Kara!?" Alex banged on the door a fourth time worried beyond belief.

"Alex." Kara whimpered, pulling at her restraints.

"Kara!" Alex busted down the door, falling with it, lightheaded.

"Alex? You ok?" Kara yelled worried.

"Yeah…I…it's been a long day since I saw you." Alex panted catching her breath.

"Alex, I'm kinda cuffed to the bed." Kara added.

"Where's Lena?" Alex stumbled into the bedroom with Maggie following worriedly.

"Alex sit down!" Maggie snapped worried her lover would collapse at any moment.

"I…" Alex's eyes went to needles in fear hearing the tone.

"Alex!" Kara yelled realizing what happened to her sister. "I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch! There's no way in hell I'm gonna just let her hurt you like that!" Kara yelled fighting handcuffs.

"Kara. You aren't yourself. You are clearly still all fucked up on blood." Alex warned.

"I..jesus she did a number on you two." Maggie groaned frustrating. "Alex lay down on the bed. You didn't get enough sleep. And Kara..I honestly don't know enough about this to feel comfortable uncuffing you. I think it's best we wait for Lena. And I can stay watch while you two rest in the meantime." Maggie admitted.

"Thank you for taking care of us baby." Alex hugged her lover and kissed her cheek.

"Always love." Maggie kissed Alex back before Alex moved to rest on the bed.

The second Alex's back hit the bed she could hear Kara hiss. "Hungry!" Kara roared, fangs slipping from her teeth.

"Kara!" Maggie yelled, yanking Alex from the bed as she watched Kara snap to bite at the air where her sister had been moments ago.

"Mhmmm so hungry…what's happening… sooo hungry…" Kara moaned.

"Oh god Kara…" Alex sighed scared and worried for her sister.

"Kara have you drank a human yet?" Maggie demanded the answer, grabbing the bottle that held the cure.

"Only… drank…Lena…mhmm you two smell so good…I'm so hungry. What's… going on.." Kara moaned, aching to drink.

"Ok open your mouth baby danvers." Maggie sighed.

"Why?" Kara glared, fangs burning to feed.

"Gonna fix that hunger."

"Mhmmm please!" Kara opened her mouth, dying to feed as she felt something small hit the back of her throat.

"Now swallow!" Maggie ordered.

"I.. " Kara gulped. "W….w…wha.. w.." Kara whimpered growing tired immediately, her fangs disappearing.

"Good baby danvers, now sleep. Both of you." Maggie turned to Alex.

"Good aim love." Alex giggeled.

"Sleep baby. You need it."

"Yes love." Alex sighed, slumping against her, as Maggie allowed them both to fall back into a chair.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Kara!" Lena yelled worried seeing her door broken down. "Kara!" Lena yelled again, relieved as she saw Alex and Maggie watching over her.

"Oh. Hi. Lena right?" Maggie stood up, gently putting alex back down on the chair.

"Yeah. Luthor." Lena sighed. "And you're… Maggie, judging by the fact that you were snuggling with alex?"

"Yeah. She is mine, and I hers." Maggie smiled.

"Kara has told me alot about you. She respects you deeply." Lena offered a hand as Maggie took it, giving a quick shake. "What happened to the door?"

"Alex." Maggie looked to the sleeping woman with love.

"Worried for Kara?" Lena asked understanding immediately.

"Yup." Maggie answered.

"Makes sense. They ok?" Lena looked to both of them, seeing them both obviously exhausted, and a little worse for where.

"Yeah. For the most part. I don't know if you already knew this or not, but when we got here..Kara had turned." Maggie explained.

"Yeah…I figured…" Lena sighed looking away full of shame for the mistake.

"Hey, Lena don't worry we fixed it. I got some blood cleansers and she should be… human again." Maggie explained.

"Wait.. What?! When was this?" Lena questioned confused.

"A couple hours ago. We got here and fixing her up was one of the first things we did." Maggie shrugged.

"B… but..I thought…I thought that the choice was just to mess with me… this doesn't make sense…" Lena whispered to herself.

"What's going on Lena. I don't understand either." Maggie tried to get Lena to explain.

"I…I knew Kara had turned. And I went to her to try to find out what I would need to do to get her to leave us alone. But.. She ordered me to turn either Kara or Alex and if I don't she was gonna turn them both. I..I thought she was taunting me, messing with me by giving me a choice I didn't really have if Kara had already been turned.. But…if she had already been turned back…" Lena muttered.

"Wait how would she know if Kara had been turned or turned back?" Maggie questioned confused.

"She is my maker's maker. So she can tell whenever I spawn another of our bloodline." Lena dismissed.

"Oh yeah, cool, totally makes sense. Love all this vampire stuff." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"B.. But now that Kara is human again.. I actually have a choice… Why would she give me a real choice… I dont understand" Lena questioned to herself.

"Ok. Good, that's good, right, that you have a choice?" Maggie looked to Lena.

"Its great. It just don't make sense." Lena shook her head confused. "Vienna…." Lena whispered the name scared of what the woman was planning .

"Viea who?" Maggie questioned.

"My ex sister in law! The bitch that did all this! Attacked Kara! Given the look and smell of Alex, her too, and the my maker's maker that I mentioned." Lena explained.

Maggie growled learning the name of the woman who had abused her lover. "Ok ok . what does it buy us time to do." Maggie nodded attempting to adapt to the situation.

"That's the problem. I don't know." Lena answered.

"Ok. So… why did she attack, what brought this all up?" Maggie attempted to put together missing pieces.

"It was the same woman wasn't it?" Alex asked sitting up, tired, but awakened by the conversation."The one that attacked me, she was the one that attacked Kara. Probably also killed those people you you were investigating Maggie."

"Yes. I can smell her on you. And… it would make sense that she killed before all of this. Filling up to enact her plan." Lena agreed.

"Ok. So what do we have as far as a plan?" Alex tried to stand up, but immediately realized it was a bad idea.

"We got nothing so far." Maggie answered.

"Well I got something." Alex sighed holding the cross her father gave her before he left.

"What's that?" Maggie drew closer to attempt to examine it.

"I don't know but it hurt her" Alex's lips curreled pleased.

"That's why she needed to feed!" Lena realized. " and it must have been why she wanted you… to finally get rid of it!"

"What?" Alex and Maggie turned to Lena confused.

"It's a blessed relic." Lena stepped backwards.

"What!?" they asked again.

"I thought it to just be a legend. But.. from what Vienna said.. and seeing that… it must be true… especially if it really could harm her."

"Ok so what is it?" Alex brandished it once more, giving them both a good look.

"It's the relic that she used to alleviate the curse. What allowed her to become the most powerful vampire to ever live. The first day walker." Lena couldn't remove her eyes from the cross.

"I thought it was alien." Alex eyed it.

"The oldest vampires suspect it was. But I certainly have no idea." Lena shook her head unsure.

"Ok, so why did it hurt her?" Alex asked eager.

"I'm shocked it didn't kill her. How long was it in contact with her skin? How much had she fed?" Lena asked eager to understand its secrets.

"It sure as hell pissed her off. Umm she had drained me a couple times over. Messed with me all night. And I stabbed her with it, pulled it back immediately." Alex answered.

"Well this certainly explains why she wants you turned."

"She what now!?" Alex coughed in shock.

"She wants you turned. She gave me two options, either turn you or turn Kara. I don't know whether or not she knew Kara had already been turned back or not. And I would have to believe she would know if Kara was turned back . But. ."

"Lena calm down. We gotta think through this. If this is the vampire I think it is…we need to work together. What does she want!?" Maggie asked trying to right Lena's head on her shoulders.

"She wants retribution. She wants me to suffer. She told me I had to turn either Alex or Kara or else she would turn them both." Lena explained.

"Ok.. Ok. We can deal with this. How long do we have to ambush her?" Maggie asked.

"Maggie that's not an option." Lena dismissed.

"Why not."

"Because she is all but ancient. She might as well be impervious. Not to mention she has her ties to me. If I get anywhere near her I might as well be a weapon of her arsonal."

"What?" Maggie looked at Lena dumbfounded.

"You know how makers can command their offspring?" Lena lead.

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"Well apparently it works all the way up the bloodline which I just learned. And she is my maker's maker which I also just learned. By the way I know Kara isn't human." Lena added.

"Oh…umm" Maggie stumbled.

"But she solar flared recently I don't know when her powers will be back. So we have no hope of fighting Vienna until then ." Lena explained.

"Ok… so you know everything.." Maggie sighed.

"Yeah. I do." Lena agreed looking to Kara. "She took to the cleanser?" Lena confirmed her suspicion.

"Yeah. To the best of my knowledge." Maggie answered.

"Then I have to turn alex." Lena shrugged.

"Like hell you do!"

"Maggie do you have a better idea?" Lena glared. "This way she backs off and as long as one of us holds on to the relic, she wont get it with Alex."

"Yeah, how's about you don't turn my girlfriend." Maggie yelled waking Kara and Alex.

"Kara?" Alex asked tired.

"Hey Alex." Kara coughed, her voice weak. "Lena? Maggie? What's going on?" Kara asked weak.

Lena rushed to Kara's side. "Are you ok love?"

"Yeah.. I.. Thirsty. Need water."

"Not blood?" Lena added hopeful.

"Why would I want blood?" Kara blinked, the past number of days a blur.

"No reason love. I'm here." Lena held Kara relieved.

"Why don't you tell her what's really going on?" Maggie glared.

"Lena. What is it." Kara looked to Lena full of worry.

"Some crazy bitch is threatening to turn you and Alex both if Lena doesn't turn one of you." Maggie explained.

"Ok then. I'll do it." Alex and Kara replied immediately in unison.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hell no you won't!" Maggie yelled.

"Its my choice! " Alex yelled back.

"Bitch your feet are already too damn cold in bed! I don't wanna imagine you without a pulse!?" Maggie argued with a bit too much dedication.

"We should probably make this decision over something more substantial than whether or not Alex gets cold feet when on bed." Lena sighed.

"Well at least we know why it took her twenty some odd years to come out." Kara tried to lighten the mood.

"Dear god Kara.." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Wait… Kara did you want to be turned?" Maggie turned to the still cuffed Kryptonian.

"I… I mean. I wasn't upset that it had happened. And if it means Alex doesn't have to be turned.. Then yes." Kara explained.

Alex was white as a sheet, clearly in fear of something.

"Alex." Maggie turned to her, wrapping an arm around her worried. "What is it…" Maggie asked concerned.

"I… " Alex held to Maggie, enduring more flashbacks to what Vienna had done to her. The torture she had endured. "I.. Can't…"

"Lena uncuff me." Kara ordered urgent.

"Yeah… sure." Lena quickly undid the cuffs and Kara ran to her sister, recognizing the fear.

"Hey. Its OK. She won't hurt you again." Kara embraced Alex in a large hug. "I got this. You won't have to deal with any more of this. I promise." Kara assured.

"T.. Thank you…" Alex shook in Kara's arms in disbelief that she had thought she could deal with becoming one of what had done that to her.

"Lena. I think it's time we do this again." Kara looked up to her to be maker.

Lena nodded, moving to the bed, straightening it for them.

"You sure about this Kara?" Maggie checked, taking Alex in a hug as Kara released hers.

"Yeah I got this. You guys go home. Rest." Kara instructed.

"I would feel better if until everything was settled we all just stay together." Lena advised. "Vienna is like a horror movie monster, she would much rather pick us off one by one. "

"Good point." Maggie agreed.

"There is a guest room on the other end of my living room. You two are welcome to it." Lena offered.

"Thank you Lena." Alex nodded weak and tired.

"See you when it's done." Maggie looked to Lena for confirmation.

"Yeah. We should be at least four hours. A full cycle of REM sleep." Lena informed.

"Good to know. See you then." Maggie nodded before taking Alex out to the guest room with her.

"Are you ready?" Lena looked to Kara worried.

"Y… yeah." Kara nodded.

"You don't want to do this do you." Lena sighed.

"I have to. To protect Alex. You saw the look on her face. She was all gung ho until she realized it meant she would actually be a vampire. Vienna is her only real interaction with a vampire. After what happened to her only knowing them as that. .becoming one.. It would break her. So.. No I don't want to do this. But I have to." Kara steadied herself.

"Ok. I trust you to make this decision Kara." Lena nodded weary of what she was about to do.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"When you are." Lena sighed, slipping into the bed.

"Thank you. " Kara repeated, slipping in on the other side, making her way next to Lena.

"How much do you remember from the last time I turned you? " Lena asked, placing a hand on Kara's side.

"Hunger and ache. Painful hunger. " Kara's response amping up her own anxiety.

"It's gonna be OK. I will be here. Able to command you to keep you from doing stuff you will regret. And I will show you how to deal with everything else. on the bright side you won't have to worry about the sun." Lena did her best to assure Kara.

"Thank you Lena. " Kara nodded before revealing her neck.

"I can show you another way to feed. One that's… a lot more fun… " Lena offered with a soft eager smile.

"mhmmm and what would that be? " Kara smiled back.

"Right… " Lena's hand slipped down Kara's side down her ass, "about… " Lena's hand didn't stop, it continued down, her fingers curling around the back of Kara's thigh to the inside where she found Kara's pulse picking up for her. "Here. " Lena rubbed a soft circle against Kara's flesh as Kara whimpered softly, ache growing.

"Please." Kara whimpered. " Please. I want my last feed as a human to be you at the inside of my thigh, biting into me, drinking me, making love to me. " Kara requested.

"Yes Kara. I would love to. It would be my honor." Lena answered, kissing Kara only for a moment before beginning to kiss down Kara's body, towards her core that Lena could already smell was slick and ready.

"Mhmmm Lena.. " Kara whimpered.

"Just relax, I'm gonna drain from you until you are almost empty. It will feel nice. Everything will as you begin to fade. And then you will taste my blood on your lips. Before you know it… we will be awake and your hunger will be back. " Lena forewarned.

"I know Lena. I'm ready. " Kara nodded hastily as her breath began to go ragged, anticipation threatening to drown her.

"Good. " Lena allowed her fangs to emerge, her mouth lowering to Kara's revealed thigh. Lena pressed her palm against Kara just to distract her as she pierced the Kryptonians thigh with her fangs. Lena drank slow, her hand moving, adjusting its angle, placing her thumb on Kara's nub, running soft circles on it, enticing Kara's climax forward already, the sensation of Lena's tongue and suction on her exposed bleeding thigh maddeningly arousing, almost enough for her to climax alone.

Lena could hear Kara's screams over the satisfaction of feeding live, the taste of Kara so fresh on her tongue as her core dripped, burning in the desire of fresh feeding.

"Lena! M… more! " Kara bucked her hips hard into Lena's fingers, needing that last little bit as everything else melted from her perception. Her body, slowly succumbing to the anemic haze, just as pleasurable as Lena promised.

"You can cum Kara. Come on, release. Its OK." Lena whispered, cutting her own neck before presenting it for Kara who launched for it as Lena has expected.

"L… l… lena… " Kara whimpered into Lena, lost, drinking her in deeper.

"Rest. Drink and rest. I.. Set an alarm for five hours from now.

"Mhmm yes Lena… "

"Kara? " Lena clutched to her as the alarm woke them both up. "Did you get a restful sleep."

"Yeah… I did. " Kara nodded.

"Are you OK? "

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I think that's the problem." Kara agreed.

"Problem? " Maggie opened the door only to hear the last word. "Oh god… Kara you aren't wearing any pants… " Maggie looked away from Kara.

"Sorry. " Kara apologized, grabbing her panties from the floor by the bed.

"So… other than your clothing issue. What's the problem? "Maggie questioned still looking away.

"I'm not a vampire. " Kara shrugged.

"What!?" Lena coughed.

"Yeah. I got nothing. I'm barely even thirsty. Like don't get me wrong I would kill a plate of potstickers. But. I wouldn't drink from maggie if her blood were ice cream right now." Kara shrugged.

"That's not possible! " Lena shook her head in shock. "Maggie, get over here." Lena popped out from the bed and pricked Maggie's finger with a claw.

"Hey!" Maggie glared at the vampire.

"Just deal with it. " Lena dismissed, pulling Maggie's finger to Kara's lips.

"Yeah. I'm not a vampire. " Kara shrugged uninterested in the blood.

"No you aren't " Lena sighed, releasing Maggie's hand.

"Thank you! " Maggie yanked her hand back, sucking on the wound.

"Nothing!? " Lena's head all but spun whipping back and forth between Kara and Maggie, expecting to see some longing in Kara's eyes.

"Nothing. " Kara shrugged back.

"Ok then… well fuck…. " Lena collapsed in her bed against the pillows.

"Well Whatcha got now Luthor. " Maggie groaned.

"You aren't gonna like it… but it is the only option I think we have. " Lena sunk lower against the pillows, disliking this choice.

"What is it hun? " Kara grabbed Lena's hand supportingly.

"My brother."

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Lena there must be other options. " Alex demanded despite the fact that they had already arrived.

"There aren't. Not unless you wanna get turned." Lena snapped, parking the car.

"Alex, why are you fighting it now, you already made the call to have him transferred to the deo. " Maggie pressed, holding her lovers hand.

"I don't like this! And the deo is the only place I am comfortable believing he can't escape. " Alex insisted.

"Alex. I love you. But maybe it's best you rest out here with Maggie. " Kara advised.

"I… " Alex wanted to contest but couldn't.

"Let's stay here. They can figure this out. " Maggie moved to hold Alex close as Lena and Kara headed in.

Kara watched as Lena entered the interrogation room where her brother sat, cuffed in silver.

"Ohhh sister! I was wondering who it was, so interested in seeing me. " Lex pulled at the cuffs as they burned. "You've made some new friends. "

"Something like that. " Lena shrugged off his welcome. "I have questions and I need answers. "

"Ohh I do live to serve now don't I? And time questions, same difference. " Lex grinned.

"I drained someone. Fed them, we slept five hours. They didn't turn. Why not? "

"What drugs are they on? "

"Nothing. They had taken a blood cleanser hours prior. " Lena answered.

"Why did they take the cleanser? "

"To reverse the turn before a first feed. The cure was smooth to the best of my knowledge." Lena glared at her brother more intense by the second.

"You had turned her previously? " Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But she hadn't feed. " Lena shook her head not understanding.

"Mhmm so it is a she? Who's the lucky lady you wish to feed with? " Lex popped his fangs, making a show as he licked them.

"Damn shame they didn't defang you in prison! " Lena slammed on the table frustrated. "I had no Interest in feeding with her, Vienna is harassing us, and threatened to turn her and one of her family members if I didn't turn her! "

"Ohhh… one grace of imprisonment. I'm finally free if her incessant indecision . You get betrothed to an ancient vampire of immeasurable power and you think, you think she would know where she stands on humans, friend or food. But no all the time in the world and she still hadn't come to a decision. " Lex groaned.

"So!? Why wouldn't she turn!? " Lena reminded.

"Do let me ask. Why does she want you to turn someone. And who. " Lex held up his hand as if to slow Lena.

"Just answer my question! " Lena growled.

"Mine first. " Lex warned.

"My girlfriend… I think. Kara Danvers. And because she blames me for killing Jamie. " Lena explained.

"You are dating the baby super?" Lex's eyes went wide.

"W… what!" Lena stumbled back shocked he knew.

"Oh get over yourself. Clark told me. J'onn and I worked with her step father, we recommended he leave her with the Danvers. " Lex dismissed her surprise. "But why did she care about your maker that father died fighting?"

"Because Vienna was Jamie's maker. " Lena sighed.

"Ohhhh. Mhmm well thank god your bloodline line can no longer turn her. Imagine what she would do with control over a super. " Lex warned.

"What!? "

" She didn't turn because you can't turn her anymore. None of your bloodline can. " Lex rolled his eyes.

"What!? "

"Do you know nothing of our kind. If you turn someone and they are cured, they are immune to your bloodline turning them anymore. But " Lex was cut off.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! " Lena yelled scared and frustrated.

"But. I can help you. " Lex's lips curreled overly pleased.

"What!? What is it!? How!? " Lena pestered.

"Mhmm you won't like it. " Lex smiled wider.

"What is it!? "

"I could turn her. "

"No! No way in hell! " Lena rolled her eyes.

"Hear me out. " Lex advised smug.

"There isn't a sequence of words in any

language that you can say to change my mind. The answer is no. " Lena asserted.

"What do you think she will if she doesn't get what she wants? " Lex scoffed.

"I… it wouldn't be good. " Lena sighed.

" If I turn her for you. You can have her go to Vienna, and apprehend her. Vienna will think she can control Kara. And for that reason she will have her guard down. then your super girlfriend can take her down with ease." Lex explained.

"But… she knows that Kara got turned back. " Lena reasoned.

"Why would you tell her? " Lex groaned.

"I didn't. I didn't have to. " Lena shook her head.

"Then how the hell would she know." Lex sighed rolling his eyes frustrated by Lena's lack of comprehension.

"I… she would know if I had turned her. "

"Yes"

"So she would know if Kara was cured. " Lena explained her logic.

"No she wouldn't. She might be aware of her direct progeny was cured, but three generations down. There is no way she would feel the tether sever. " Lex corrected.

"Really?! " Lena's jaw dropped.

"So. Am I to turn her or no?" Lex raised his eyebrow.

"No way in hell! " Lena asserted.

"Lena. " Kara's voice came over the intercom. "Yes. You will turn me. "

"Good. " Lex relaxed in his seat.

"No way in hell!" Lena yelled spinning around looking at her own reflection in the two way mirror.

"Yes lena. This is my choice. " Kara asserted.

"No! His plan wouldn't even work! You don't have your powers. " Lena argued.

"Yes I do. When he suggested it, I got scared and my heartrate spiked. My powers kicked back in moments later. " Kara's voice steady and controlled.

"Then he won't be able to bite you! " Lena yelled desperate for a reason to stop this.

"Yes he will be. We have kryptonite cuffs. They will dampen my powers enough for him to bite me. " Kara denied.

"N… no! " Lena's shoulders dropped.

"Looks like you got overruled sis. " Lex taunted.

"It's gonna be OK Lena. " Kara opened the door to the interrogation room.

"This can not end well. " Lena shook her head.

"He won't be able to do anything as my maker from jail. " Kara assured.

"Aww I don't get an alieviated sentence for this. " Lex teased.

"Oh please you reek of blood hunger! You will do this just to drink from her! " Lena snapped furious.

"Admittedly you are not wrong. " Lex shrugged.

"Hey. Lena. It's gonna be OK. " Kara hugged Lena.

"I'm staying in the room as he does it." Lena growled at her brother. "I don't trust him not to drain you. "

"Ok. " Kara nodded, still hugging Lena.

"I…. " Lena rested her head against Kara's as they held each other. "I'm sorry I got you Into this mess. "

"This isn't your fault. " Kara assured. "And I have no regrets when it comes to our relationship. " Kara moved to whisper into Lena's ear. "And of course I'm your girlfriend dummy. "

"I wasn't sure. We hadn't really talked about it one way or another . " Lena held Kara tighter.

"I know. And as long as you want to be my girlfriend. I am happy to be yours. " Kara kissed Lena's cheek.

"Ide like that. Ide like that alot. " Lena smiled and kissed Kara deeply.

Lex whistled teasingly as they kissed. "As much as I appreciate the show, I do have a jail cell to return to one day. "

"Later OK? " Kara requested of Lena, pulling back and kissing Lena's cheek again.

"Yeah." Lena noffed, turning on the kryptonite cuffs for Kara.

"Thank you. " Kara nodded, heading over to Lex and uncuffing him.

"Are you ready Supergirl? " Lex smiled, brushing his nose along her neck.

"Get it over with. " Kara sighed, her blood rising with anticipation, her body, reacting slightly for the vampire at her shoulder about to bite.

"Of course. " Lex obliged, pulling her hair out of the way and glaring at his sister taunting her as be buried his fangs in her pulse point, drinking her in easily, Kara's breath picking up as she felt his sucking at her neck, drinking her.

"I see why you like her sister, she is wonderful. Mhmmm and so reactive! " Lex groped Kara's breasts suddenly.

Lena rushed him, a sharp wooden stake to his back. "Release her or die. " Lena growled, Kara panting in his arms despising her reactions to his fangs and hands on her. Kara was unsure if it was just because he was a vampire or if it was the remnants of Vienna's demented torture, but she was uncomfortably growing damp, wishing she wasn't.

"Oh but she likes it. Or can you not smell the arousal in her blood? " Lex licked up the blood still pouring from the Kryptonian neck.

"Release her! " a deep growl ripped through Lena's throat as the steak pushed into Lex's flesh, threatening to Pierce his heart.

"Fine fine. " Lex forfeited, releasing Kara's breasts.

"F… fuck. " Kara whimpered, falling to her knees, weak from blood loss.

"Now are you still planning to kill me? Or am I allowed to feed her now?" Lex turned a angry glare to his sister.

"Pull anything else and this steak will be lying on a pile of your ashes! " Lena brandished it as she moved backwards.

"Yes yes sister. " Lex rolled his eyes once more before wincing as he bit into his own wrist.

The blood flowing from his wrist immediately caught Kara's hungry gaze. Lena hated watching it, Kara lighting up eager for someone else. And the fact that it wa s Lex of all people made it infinitely worse. Kara licked her lips, too drained to even lift her head, her completion paler than Lena had ever seen to the point it pained her to see the woman she had grown to care for so deeply in so much pain. Lena had to fight herself not to shove Lex away from her as he lowered himself to her, his blood dripping on her chin as she moaned and licked at the bottom of her lip desperate for it. Lena wished so deeply to stop Lex and bring Kara back to life herself, but she knew she could not.

Lex chucked pleaded as Kara grabbed his arm and latched to it, drinking with everything she could, rubbing her thighs together, the noises she was making turning Lena's stomach.

"Oh look at that, she's dying for me to-"

"One more fucking word Lex! " Lena screamed far beyond her breaking point, holding herself together only for Kara.

"Yes yes Sister. " Lex sighed. "You really are no fun."

"I! You know she can't consent like that even if she wasn't my girlfriend, what you are joking about is disgusting! " Lena ground her teeth.

"I… no fun. "Lex grew pale as he fell to his free hand and knees.

"Ide have half a mind to let her drink you dry!" Lena scoffed.

"Tooo.. Much.. " Lex sighed, his vision darkening.

"Yeah she's a damn hoover. " Lena smiled pleased.

"H… lp…" Lex whimpered fighting to maintain consciousness.

"uugh fine. Sleep well." Lena sighed pulling his arm from Kara who whined at the loss of the blood at her lips.

"Rest baby I will see you in the morning. " Lena bent down and kissed Kara before heading off to a corner where she sat and watched them, pulling out her phone and notifying Alex and Maggie what had happened.

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kara now turned walked the dark street to the address Lena had given her, caution in each of her steps. Everything felt different. Her senses had always been sharp, and they weren't quite sharpened. But aspects of them were now highlighted. She could hear the pulse of every human for miles, their cardiovascular system within their bodies, all things she could always have seen and heard, smelled. But now those same things were almost deafening when they would have been intentionally blocked out normally.

Amongst the overwhelming knowledge of all the fresh blood surrounding her she could see Vienna sitting amongst her makeshift throne, lounging with a smug look.

Kara stepped forward once more, finding the door, entering it, knowing it would immediately draw Vienna's attention.

"And I thought I would have to call to you. " Vienna's pleased voice echoed through the house.

"Lena told me you would want proof. That she did as you asked. That I'm a vampire." Kara moved closer, seeing Vienna in the moonlight cascading through the collapsed roof.

"Come now come closer." Vienna ordered.

Kara immediately obeyed, knowing if she didn't the rouse would be up.

"How do you feel now that you've turned?" Vienna smiled.

"I… hungry. " Kara admitted, shaking with the knowledge of just how true it was.

"Then feed. " Vienna offered a bag of blood to Kara.

"I… " Kara swallowed scared.

"What? Don't like bagged? " Vienna questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"H… hate… it.. " Kara groaned, fighting her hunger, wishing to retain the option of taking the cleanser once more. And In her defense to the best of her knowledge it would be true from what Lena had told her about bagged blood.

"Mhmm me too. You know. I was the one who lead the organization that set up our modern system. Uugh. I was forced out for suggesting we attempt to make everyone go bagged only! " Vienna groaned.

"I… Didn't know.. " Kara furrowed her eyebrows surprised and doubtful.

"I was tired of the bloodshed after so long. I thought it could end. I was so misguided. " Vienna shook her head mourning her hope.

"W… what… what changed… " Kara asked, forgetting her goals for a moment as she stared at a woman in pain.

"That doesn't matter anymore. " Vienna stood suddenly. "You are going to help me fix this world."

"What?" Kara stepped backwards.

"Oh I know you are the Supergirl. I originally only intended to receive my revenge as I watched Lena die that night you saved her. But when she fed you… I saw something much greater as our future. Righting what I did wrong so long ago. To take power, ensure the superior breed reigns supreme, and humans submit to us as they should! " Vienna turned to Kara with eyes full of grangure.

"I don't think so. " Kara denied, grabbing the vampire, pressing her sister's medallion against Vienna's neck , causing her to howl in pain, recoiling to the other side of the large room.

"You bitch ! How ! How can you defy me! How.. How can you handle the relic?!" Viella howled , covering her burning neck.

"Im not yours!" Kara smiled , brandishing her fangs. " Im not of your bloodline!" Kara launched toward Vienna , swinging at her with the relic in her fist.

Vienna dodged narrowly , rushing to another corner attempting to keep her distance. "How! I felt you turn!" Vienna growled wounded.

"I was turned by Lena , at first." Kara smiled , launching for Vienna once more , something in her craving to draw blood , to cut into Vienna and drink.

"You fool!" Vienna dodged again , the relic cutting her cheek momentarily, cutting into her.

"Your blood was delightful as a human , I wonder what it is like now as a vampire?" Kara sniffed at the relic , able to sense on a primal level how powerful the blood was.

"Who is your true maker?!" Vienna roared , fury bursting from her longues.

"Mhmm you were once close to him!" Kara glared , a sense of wicked delight in the idea that it would hurt Vienna to learn who her maker was.

"Who!" Vienna's eyes burned with arrogant outrage, and a hint of hidden fear in here eyes.

"It's a luthor. But its not Lena!" Kara smiled , sticking out her tongue to taste Vienna's blood from the relic , the idea of preserving her ability to return to simply being Kryptonian fading, replaced with pure bloodlust.

"You fool!" Vienna repeated , charging Kara this time , clawing at her , to Kara's shock breaking her skin , cutting into the writs now barely able to hold the relic. " You think me a monster? Me ?! even with my desire to turn humans into caddle?! I am but a kitten to his warped mind! Decades of inbreeding within the luthor clan? Our Lena was saved by being a bastard!" Vienna chastised!

"Don't you dare call her that! " Kara saw nothing but red as she began a flurry of attacks, ignoring the relic and its power, only wishing to hurt, to attack, to kill.

Vienna stumbled back, holes in her chest from Kara's blows, landing upon her flesh and tearing through like it was paper. It was all she could do to ensure Kara didn't catch her heart in her series of nearly fatal blows.

"You have taken on far too many traits of their demented bloodline! " Vienna staggered backwards.

Kara stood, gaze stolen by the blood that now coated her fists, the blood of vienna. Even when on red kryptonite she had never been so … ruthless, blinded in rage. Kara wished to take a moment to mourn her control, but her instincts stopped her, drawing the whole of her attention to the blood that coated her.

"How did you even get him to turn you? He is in jail!" Vienna yelled to deaf ears, Kara only focused on one thing, devouring the blood, all of it.

"Kara! " Lena yelled rushing in.

"L.. Lena. . I.. " Kara shook, staring at the blood, shaken, snapped from her primal instincts.

"Kara! Are you ok! " Lena yelled worried. "KARA! THE BLOOD! IS IT YOURS! " Lena screamed terrified things hadn't gone their way.

"No it's mine. " Vienna collapsed, holes failing to close despite her ancient healing factor.

"Oh… god.. "Lena gasped seeing vienna all but in pieces.

"You better stop her before she licks my blood off of herself. " Vienna sighed, falling further to the ground.

Lena could see the look in Kara's eyes, Vienna was right. "Kara… you can't drink her blood." Lena warned.

"Why.. Why.. Not … smells sooo good… " Kara breathed the scent in, her pupils shrinking.

"Kara. Drinking from another bloodline will make you sick! " Lena yelled trying to shake Kara from her urges.

"H… here you go stupid baby vamp, drink, drink! " Vienna whistled, throwing the bag of blood from earlier towards Kara, who caught it in her fangs, devouring it instantly.

"I… why would you help her? " Lena turned to Vienna in shock.

"Because I'm tired of vampires suffering. " Vienna sighed, passing out.

"Kara? ' Lena approached the woman biting into the empty blood bag furiously. "Baby!" Lena yelled.

"I.. Lena… " Kara turned to Her girlfriend.

"Its me baby. Ita over." Lena spoke softly worried for Kara.

"I.. Drank… " Kara began crying as she came to her senses.

"Yes you did baby. " Lena nodded approaching hesitantly.

" I… wanted to… I wanted to turn back… " Kara fell to her knees, tears falling from her face.

"I know baby. But… it would have been much worse if you had tasted Vienna's.. It would have sealed the turn and made you really sick baby. " Lena cautioned, closing the distance and falling to her knees with Kara.

"I… " Kara sobbed into Lena.

"I know baby. I know. Your sister is coming. She will take what's left of vienna in. Let's go home. take a nice bath. " Lena suggested.

"I… " Kara whimpered into Lena.

"It's gonna be ok Kara. Im here. You are gonna be ok. I'm here." Lena held Kara as she cried, and awaiting Alex.

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tw: rape? Sexual assault. Lex is an asshole in this story… so… yeah. He is gonna be a creep.

Also I'm glad to be back to this story! Admittedly it's kinda dark right now. But it will get better! Also how would everybody feel about one speedy crimson crusader(or should i say speedster?) popping in to this story sometime?

"Kara!? " Lena turned in bed to see the woman thrashing.

"Ahhhh! " Kara screamed clearly having a nightmare.

"Kara! " Lena screamed worriedly grabbing Kara, shaking her awake.

"Keep your hands off of me Luthor! " Kara screamed crying as she awoke.

"Ka… Kara… "Lena had grown accustomed to this… but that didn't mean it was pleasant.

"I… " Kara realized who she was next to, whose hands had been on her in reality and not her nightmare. "Lena! I.. You.. I didn't mean you! " Kara hugged her girlfriend apologetic.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. " Lena held Kara, allowing herself to cry softly. While Kara was distracted and wouldn't notice.

Kara held tight to the woman crying herself, exhausted with the nightmares of her maker defiling her, grabbing at her, forcing himself inside her…. And worst of all… each dream became more deeply enjoyable than the last, and Kara hated it. She despised waking scared and wet, furrious, but needy.

"It's gonna be ok baby." Lena assured, holding Kara, sensing her fear and conflict.

"How Lena!? " Kara sobbed.

"I don't know baby. " Lena worried. "But it will be. Ok. "

"No it won't! It's been months and it's only getting worse! " Kara yelled.

"Kara. " Lena whispered.

"Lena! We aren't even sleeping together because we enjoy being together anymore! "

"Kara! That's not true! " Lena argued.

"Yes it is! Are you telling me that you enjoy me waking you up three times a night!? The only reason I moved in was because if I sleep alone I won't wake from his nightmares! "

"Kara! You moved in because I told you I loved you! " Lena reminded hurting.

"Really!? Because neither of us have said that to each other in weeks!"

"Kara you know I love you! "

"Lena! We aren't even making love anymore! "

"Well that's just not true. " Lena rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is! You fuck me every night because otherwise his night terrors get even worse! And half the time I call you your brothers name! " Kara yelled.

"Kara! I have told you that it was ok. I understand he is in your head. "

"It isn't ok! I don't even enjoy when you touch me anymore! I'm just in more pain when you don't! " Kara admitted.

"Then we stop having sex. " Lena decided resolute.

"what!? So that I can go back to even worse nightmares!? " Kara began to sob.

"Kara… " Lena sighed, hugging her girlfriend. "I can't do this anymore. " Kara sobbed.

"Kara… I love you. I do. I'm sorry I haven't said it much recently. " Lena comforted the best she could.

"I love you too.. But… I… I can't do this anymore. " Kara whimpered.

"I… go back to sleep baby. I will call Alex and see if she has anything." Lena suggested. "Promise you will wake me the second it starts. " Kara requested, hating that she could never get more than two hours of sleep before his nightmares began and that the longer she went without being woken the worse it got.

"I did this time didn't I? " Lena assured.

"Y.. Yeah.. He.. He had barely started to touch me. " Kara sniffed.

"Rest baby. I love you. " Lena pushed, standing from the bed and making a call to alex as she headed out of the room.

"Yeah!? What is it!" An exhausted and irritable Alex growled into the phone.

"I… its Lena. "

"Fuck. How is she?" Alex sighed.

"Do I really only ever call when its bad? " Lena chuckled sober.

"Yes. " Alex answered easily.

"Well… I'm sorry. " Lena sighed.

"Don't be. I know you watch over my sister. You… help in ways I cant." Alex hated admitting it.

"Well… she isn't a huge fan of me helping right now. " Lena sighed.

"What happened? " Alex braced herself.

"More nightmares. "

"More!? " Alex yelled.

"She is taking them harder and harder Alex. This is killing her. " Lena was terrified by her own words.

"We are doing everything we can at the DEO working on a solution. " Alex answered.

"Alex… I don't know how much more she can take. "

"We don't have anything conclusive yet. " Alex shook her head.

"Well what do you have Alex! " Lena yelled.

"Lena! " Alex snapped back.

"im sorry! But.. You're Not the one who wakes to her screams every other hour. " Lena defended.

"We have found that her blood samples react less when we add in human blood. So.. Keep her fed? " Alex guessed unsure.

"Wait.. Just fucking feed her!? " Lena yelled.

"Well.. How much has she been feeding? " Alex asked.

"I… " Lena sighed.

"Well!?" Alex pressured impatient, the stress getting to her.

"I… haven't seen her feed since Vienna." Lena answered.

"Fucking feed her!" Alex yelled into the phone hanging up only feeling a little guilt for being so short with Lena, dismiss missing it as fine because she was so stressed, working with J'onn, winn, and even clark to try to find a solution.

"Kara? " Lena slipped back into their room.

"I.. N.. No.. S.. Stop! " Kara whispered tossing. "Kara! " Lena zipped to Kara's side, shaking her softly.

"I.. I.. " Kara stirred quickly, waking.

"Kara. Its me baby. " Lena whispered.

"Lena.. " Kara sighed, weak, tired, remembering what she had said. "Oh god.. Lena… " Kara whimpered feeling terrible.

"I'm here love. " Lena offered.

"I was such a bitch! " Kara groaned, grabbing a pillow and covering her face and screaming into it frustrated.

"Shhh. Baby. I'm here. I love you. " Lena offered, stroking Kara's side.

"Im such a fucking bitch! " Kara cried into the pillow.

"No you aren't baby. You are tired, and enduring abuse through the blood of my brother. " Lena assured.

"Lena! " Kara tossed the pillow aside. "I hate who I am! I hate what this has made me become! I am not me anymore! I don't see sun anymore, my powers are almost completely gone, I can't work at cat co anymore, I don't see my sister anymore, and I can't even be kind to my girlfriend who I do love and who takes care of me everyday. I'm not me anymore! "

"Kara… " Lena sighed worried for her lover. "This isn't your fault. "

"I am not me anymore Lena. " Kara shook her head.

"Alex will figure something out. " Lena assured.

"I love my sister. But what if there isn't anything to figure out? What if I'm stuck like this? " Kara pressed.

"How much have you been eating? " Lena glared.

"What does that matter!? " Kara glared back.

"Answer. " Lena demanded.

"What does it matter! " Kara yelled.

"It matters because the better fed you are the less Alex suspects Lex's pull will affect you! " Lena yelled back.

"I.. " Kara growled, her fangs slipping out.

"You aren't feeding are you. " Lena's fears were confirmed.

"Y.. Yes! Yes I am! " Kara countered quick, hating herself as the lie left her lips, immediately certain that this was again the vampire in her causing her to be a worse and worse person.

"Baby… " Lena worried, seeing through the lie.

Kara growled knowing she was found out.

"You need to feed. "

"No I don't! It's been A month! And I'm still alive, so I clearly don't need to feed! " Kara yelled.

"Kara… was that your plan? " Lena's heart broke.

"There was no plan. I'm just done. I once saved people and now I feed from them!? No! No more! I might not be able to be Supergirl anymore, but I certainly won't feed from humans bagged or not! " Kara gave the half truth.

"But you hoped to die… didn't you.. " Lena knew the truth crying.

"It didn't work so what does it matter!? " Kara dismissed.

"Kara…" Lena whispered broken at the proof; Kara wished to die.

"It doesn't matter! "Kara growled.

"Yes it does Kara! " Lena yelled.

"No it doesn't. "

"Kara! I love you! You can't just go and let yourself die on me! I've lost too many lovers as it is! " Lena began to cry harder.

"I am not me anymore! The Kara you fell in love with died moments before Vienna! "

"NO, NO! You don't get to decide that! You don't get to decide who I love! I love you Kara! And I have laid beside you each night through this! I know this is hard but you don't get to leave me like that! Please! " Lena pleaded.

"Lena… I… " Kara tried to speak.

"If you can really just leave me… your sister! Who is searching every day and night for something to help you… if you can really just leave us like that.. Then maybe you are right. Maybe you're not the Kara I fell in love with." Lena stood from the bed, frustrated and furious.

"Lena.. " Kara grabbed her hand.

"What. " Lena snapped.

"I will feed. " Kara sighed.

"Good. " Lena ran to the fridge grabbing seven bags of blood, and reappearing in the room in under a second.

"I'm sorry. " Kara apologized.

"Drink. Drink and I will forgive you. " Lena offered. "On the bright side with you that starved, this will probably taste like feeding live. " Lena encouraged.

"I do love you. " Kara assured worried for Lena as she took a bag.

"I love you too. Drink. " Lena pressured.

"Yes yes. " Kara sipped at the drinking tube slowly at first until the first drop hit her tongue, her whole body reacting immediately, sucking the blood down, downing one after another after another until all seven were gone in a matter of moments.

"Better? " Lena smiled.

"I.. Fuck! " Kara moaned, drenched, aching, craving to be fucked, to take and to drink.

"Yeah. That happens when you starve yourself! " Lena nodded.

"Please! " Kara begged as she began to claw at her clothing, ripping the tight fabric from her hot skin, panting aching to feel Lena against her.

"Though we weren't supposed to be fucking anymore cause we weren't making love." Lena raised an eyebrow, still hurt.

"Lena! This is the first time I want to fuck in two months that wasn't caused by a murderous maniac's blood pumping through my veins! " Kara growled. "Please. I… this is the first time my arousal is even close to my own! "

"Ok my love. " Lena nodded, slipping on top of Kara on the bed.

"Fuck… my pussy hurts." Kara whimpered.

"I know baby. I'm here. " Lena assured with a kiss as her fingers made there way down to Kara's soaked core, dancing along the lace panties that rested there.

"Lena! " Kara cried, her body trembling at the slightest touch.

"Just relax and let the releases come. I'm here. I will help you release baby. " Lexa instructed, slipping Kara's panties to the side, and dragging her fingers along Kara's slit.

"Lena! " Kara moaned.

"That's a girl. Remembering my name! " Lena teased.

The words hit Kara harder than either of them expected, reminding her how not herself she was anymore.

"Kara… " Lena checked worried.

"I.. J… just get it over with… ok. " Kara sighed looking away, hating her body and how it had turned on her, become something she loathed.

"Ok baby. " Lena nodded full of guilt for hurting Kara. "I'm sorry. " Lena whispered, taking her fingers to Kara's clit, rubbing the sensitive flesh as quickly as she could, wishing to make it easy and quick, simply allowing Kara to release.

"Uugh.. " Kara groaned frustrated and aching, her cote almost painfully tense.

"Relax baby. It's gonna be ok. " Lena attempted to comfort as she worked faster.

"I.. " Kara painted, her body finally growing to release.

"Thats it." Lena praised.

"F… f… f… fuck! " Kara screamed, the tension finally leaving her body as unwanted pleasures filled her and her mind.

"Better? " Lena asked.

"I.. " Kara sighed frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I hope the blood helps. " Lena ordered.

"I know. me too. " Kara dismissed cold as she rolled over in bed.

"Kara…. " Lena asked hesitantly.

"What? " Kara groaned, uninterested in any interpersonal interaction.

"Do you want to cuddle as we go back to sleep? " Lena knew the answer as did Kara. She had no interest in physical contact, but she wanted Lena to hold her incase she had another night terror so that Lena would wake faster, and end it sooner.

"I.. You.. " Kara began. The mutual knowledge overwriting a need for communication.

"I know. I'm sorry. " Lena wrapped her arms around Kara watching her lover's skin crawl at the contact.

"I'm sorry too. " Kara found a modicum of her humanity as she took Lena's hand in her own. "I know this is hard on you too. And I'm sorry I act like it isn't. " Kara whispered, hating herself slightly for taking it out on lena, but also finding herself able to enjoy her embrace for the first time in a long time.

"I love you. I'm sorry you have to go through this. " Lena whispered back, holding Kara lovingly. "It's gonna be ok. We will fix this. " Lena offered the words a promise she had no clue if she could follow up on.

"I hope so. You deserve better than this. Than me." Kara lamented.

"I don't care what I deserve. You are who I love. "

End of Chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"L.. Lena? " Kara turned in bed rested and refreshed. "Oh my god! " Kara cheered, sitting up, seeing the sun blockers up, the moonlight shining into the room. "I… I slept! " Kara smiled to herself, tears of joy forming. "I slept! I slept! " Kara cheered, incredibly relieved.

"Kara? " Lena's voice called as she rushed back into the home, dozens of blood bags in her arms. "I heard you as I was walking home! Are you ok!? " Lena asked rushing to their bedroom.

"I… I slept… " Kara smiled crying.

"Kara you are crying. " Lena whispered.

"I'm happy. " Kara cheered, hopping from bed and hugging Lena.

"Hey there baby. " Lena smiled happy to see Kara happy again.

"Lena! I slept. " Kara cheered again.

"Wait… no nightmares!? " Lena realized.

"No nightmares! " Kara smiled gabing a bag of blood.

"That's amazing baby! " Lena agreed.

"Mhmm give me some of that! " Kara smiled, grabbing a bag of blood and slurping it down, her fangs protruding. "Fuck.. I am still really hungry.. That still tastes good. " Kara cooed.

"Well I splurged and got a little fresher than normal. It's a bit more expensive… and I don't normally go for it. Never liked the side effects of fresh blood. But. I needed you to feed. " Lena admitted.

"Mhmmm fuck! More! " Kara purred, delighting in the buzz of the fresh blood still warm.

"Slow down baby, what you drank last night had been sitting in my fridge for weeks. This stuff is still warm baby. " Lena warned.

"Mmmm so good… " Kara growled ignoring the drinking nozzle, biting directly into the next bag, draining it as blood slipped down her chin messily.

"Ohh baby… " Lena worried, placing the extra bags down on the bed, grabbing Kara. "We are going to the deo. Your sister is probably gonna wanna check up on you and run some tests.

"Mhmm give me more blood and I'll do whatever you want. " Kara purred, swinging her hips seductively, pulling Lena close.

"Jesus Christ." Lena rolled her eyes. "Grab a couple bags to go, and come on. "

"Kara!" Alex screamed terrified by the bloody scene. "Lena! What happened! She is bleeding! Get her to the hospital! "

"She isn't bleeding. She is just a messy feeder. " Lena sighed.

"What! " Alex sighed.

"She spilled blood all over herself. The blood isn't hers. " Lena explained.

"Mhmmm it was so good." Kara sniffed the air, rushing to Alex, sniffing along her neck.

"Kara! " Alex gasped , feeling her sister's fangs against her neck.

"Kara!" Lena screamed, grabbing Kara, pulling her off of Alex. "Are you kidding me!?" Lena lectured.

"What the hell happened to her! " Alex questioned scared and worried.

"She drank fresh.. ish blood… it affected her differently than I expected." Lena

"Jesus.. Kara.. " Alex placed her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Hungry…. " Kara purred.

"Oh… Kara… " Alex sighed. "Let's get you to the med bay ok? "

"Feed! " Kara argued all but a petulant child.

"Lena! Were you this bad when you were recently turned?! " Alex questioned worried.

"How old do you think I am!? " Lena snapped.

"I don't know! You people don't age! " Alex snapped. "Come on Kara, we will get you some blood in the med bay. ". Alex directed as Kara and Lena followed.

"I've been turned less than three years thank you very much. And no. Never like that. Even when I was just turned and I ended up trying feeding live I was only horny for a couple hours. Nowhere near that out of control. But.. She is a different bloodline. And she starved herself. " Lena explained.

"Great. So we know nothing and we have no solutions. " Alex growled frustrated.

"Uugh… baby. I wouldn't say that! It worked! " Maggie poked her head out from the room she and Alex had been working in.

"It worked!? " Alex cheered.

"What worked!? " Lena questioned.

"Ok… umm. You! Take Kara to the med bay! " Alex grabbed a deo agent passing by. "Be careful! She bites! " Alex added as the agent narrowly evaded Kara chomping at his neck.

"Alex! What's going on! " Lena pressed impatient.

"Uugh! Follow me! " Alex sighed taking Lena up to the room she and Maggie had been working in.

"W… what the hell!? " Lena yelled in shock seeing the floating blue portal.

"Told you it worked! " Maggie cheered.

"It's an interdimensional portal. Only way we knew to get someone who might be able to help. And at worst he will definitely make this go faster. " Alex smiled.

"Who the hell are you? " Lena jumped back as a man in a red suit and a mask popped through the nebulous hole.

"Barry! " Alex smiled! "I can't believe we reached you! " Alex hugged him quickly.

"Hey Alex. Yeah we got your message but it seemed weird, there's no such thing as vampires! " Barry laughed, zipping around the room. "So where's Kara? She has quite the sense of humor to Have you send out a distress call that she got turned into a vampire. " Barry paused, leaving a trail of lightning in his path.

"Barry. That wasn't a joke. We explained that last time you were here. " Alex replied dead pan.

"Oh shit. " Maggie could tell this wasn't going as planned.

"Sure. " Barry laughed again. "Well I'm gonna go find Kara! " Barry left the room in a flash as he searched the deo, leaving a trail of flying paperwork in his path.

"Maggie stay here! Make sure you catch anyone else if they come through! " Alex requested chasing after Barry, Lena right behind her.

"Oh hey Kara!? " Bary cheered with a quick wave as he found her alone in the med bay.

"Mhmmm" Kara breathed deeply as Barry's scent hit her, her body launching towards him in what he perceived as slow motion.

"Kara? " Barry questioned zipping behind her. "Smells good! " Kara moaned as Barry spotted the blood that had dried on her chin and shirt.

"Jesus Kara what happened! " Barry tilted his head, stepping closer, inspecting what he assumed to be a wound as Kara grabbed him.

"Feed!" Kara hissed, burying her fangs into Barry's neck eagerly, appreciating the taste of metahuman.

"Kara! " Barry slipped from her grasp. Finding cuffs three rooms over and cuffing Kara before she had even noticed he had moved.

"I…. Tried to… tell you. " Alex panted catching her breath as she ran into the room.

"What the hell! She is a vampire! " Barry yelled in shock, placing his fingers against his still bleeding neck, healing slowly.

"I tried… to tell you! " Alex repeated frustrated.

"That's not something you just tell someone! Oh hey! We have vampires! " Barry exaggerated.

"Barry! Which universe are you from? " Alex groaned catching her breath.

"Well that's kinda relative isn't it? My earth 1 could be your earth 23." Barry countered.

"So when was the last time you were here? "

"Music mister, he trapped Kara and I in a dream. And the. Mon el and iris saved us. " Barry answered.

"Ok, and you just don't remember any vampires? We explained this to you last time you were here. " Alex shook her head.

"Nope. No vampires that time." Barry clarified.

"Or any time really. Feel like I would remember vampires. " Barry rambled quickly

"Ok… well does your earth have true blood. " Alex asked.

"Yeah, why? " Barry questioned.

" Well… the last Barry we met said Our vampires are similar to his true blood…. So I think. If yours is anything like the last Barry we met. " Alex explained.

"Oh ok. Fair. So… what happened? Why the distress call? " Barry asked as Kara thrashed trying to bite him again.

"Kara! Stop! " Lena Yelled walking in seeing her girlfriend attempting to bite Barry. "Whose this guy?"

"Oh hey my name is Barry! I'm a superhero from another dimension, I met a different Kara a couple months back. But you guys seem to be very similar to her universe except this whole vampire thing. " Barry explained nonchalant.

"Oh yeah, cause that totally makes sense. " Lena rolled her eyes.

"Great to hear I kinda think the whole thing is pretty crazy still." Barry shrugged earning a grumble from Lena.

"Kara got turned by an evil vampire and we need help curing her, turning her back into a Kryptonian. " Alex explained.

"I… is that a thing? And if there was a way to cure vampirism wouldn't you guys have figured it out already? " Barry questioned confused.

"Well we have a way already. We've had access to a chemical that can reverse it for as long as we have known about vampires. But it doesn't work if the vampire has drank blood before. " Alex answered.

"Oh.. Please tell me I'm not the first person she has dranken!? " Barry stepped back full of guilt for a moment.

"You aren't don't worry. " Lena assured.

"Oh… ok. " Barry gave a sigh of relief.

"sooo you up to help me do some science?" Alex smiled hopefully.

"All over it! " Barry cheered.

"Feel better Kara! " Barry patted her on the back, zipping to Alex's side and turning to lena. "By the way I'm Barry! Who are you? "

"I'm Lena, Kara's girlfriend." Lena extended a hand to the perplexed Barry.

"I.. " Barry turned to Alex as he shook Lena's hand. "Though Kara was… " Barry mouthed.

"Her sexuality is beyond my guesses at this point. " Alex shrugged.

"Well good to meet you! " Barry smiled to Lena.

"Good to meet you too. I.. Do you guys mind If I help? " Lena asked to the shock of Alex.

"I.. " Alex stumbled.

"Look I know letting a Luthor in a deo lab seems crazy… especially now. But… I can't just sit and watch her in pain anymore. " Lena explained.

"Yeah of course you can help! " Barry cheered unknowingly.

"Barry… our earth has a history with her family… " Alex treaded lightly.

"What happened? " Barry whispered curious.

"My brother tried to cause an earthquake that would have killed most of Los Angeles." Lena sighed.

"Like merlin? " Barry questioned to confused looks. "Right right, wrong earth. "

"And he caused this. " Lena looked to Kara.

"Ohhhh… well… what did you do wrong? " Barry asked believing something must be missing.

"Nothing. " Alex answered.

"And you would rather keep her out of the process to help your sister because of what her brother did? " Barry turned to Alex slightly disgusted.

"I… " Alex paused.

"We have a history of being shitty people. " Lena explained.

"Huh? " Barry questioned.

"Luthors " Alex answered.

"So… it's up to you. " Lena looked to Alex.

"We need all the help we can get. Come on. "

End of Chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ok.. So… what about this chemical reverses the turn? " Barry questioned, after having looked through all of Alex, maggie, Clark, J'onn, and Lena's research in a matter of moments.

"Did.. He just? " Lena asked Alex discreetly.

"Yeah.. He is super fast. That's his thing. He read everything that took us the past two months to do. " Alex explained.

"Oh yeah. So like I said I'm a hero like Kara. But my power is speed. " Barry smiled.

"Annnd that's it? " Lena asked incredulous.

"I… well. Yeah. But I'm reaaaaaaly fast" Barry answered.

"So are vampires. " Lena shrugged slightly confused by how the speed helped that much. "Unless Kara got faster since the last time I met her I'm faster than Kara. And I also can throw lighting. " Barry defended.

"Isn't that second one kinda the highlight? " Maggie questioned moving to Alex's side with a giggle.

"I mean. Its a side effect of the speed. " Barry reasoned.

"Oh… ok.. So.. Really fast. " Lena nodded trying to comprehend how fast Barry must actually be.

"Yeah. " Barry chuckled softly. "But! I'm primarily a scientist. So I wanna help my friend.. Or my alternative earth version. " Barry paused, still considering Kara a friend either way.

"Thank you Barry. " Lena thanked rushing to give Barry a hug. "I've been so worried about her. " Lena hugged Barry tighter, taking in a breath of him accidentally as her fangs popped out against her will. "Hmmm" Lena sniffed along Barry's neck captivated.

"Oh hey! " Barry perked up surprised by the hug, not noticing Lena becoming distracted. "Hey… Lena, it's gonna be ok. We are gonna figure this out. " Barry patted a hand on Lena's back caught off guard, easily able to see how worried she had been.

"Lena! " Alex yelled, catching a glimpse of Lena's fangs, and the glassy look in her eyes. "Hmm?" Lena looked up, broken from the scent's allure.

"Hey don't yell at her. She is scared. " Barry defended.

"That isn't why I yelled at her! " Alex did her best to hide her fear with anger. The memories of Vienna still showing up in her nightmares occasionally, the sight of Lena's fangs a terror inducing trigger.

"I'm so sorry. " Lena stepped back.

"Why are you sorry? " Barry questioned confused.

"She was about to eat you!" Alex growled.

"Hey. " Maggie calmed quietly knowing Alex was overreacting from her fear.

" She was gonna what? " Barry brought two fingers up to his neck where the still fresh punctures from Kara's bite were.

"Alex is right. " Lena admitted guilt ridden.

"I told you! " Alex snapped, acting righteous in her accusations.

"Alex!" Maggie hushed a yell into Alex's ear knowing Alex would regret acting so rude to Lena later once she was calm.

"She was right. I was about to bite you Barry." Lena added shocked with herself and her lack of control. "Barry. What are you? "

End of Chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What the hell do you mean!" Barry recoiled.

"What are you. You aren't human. Your speed and lightning prove that alone. And your scent confirms it. " Lena explained.

"Wait.. So.. Your a vampire too? " Barry pointed to Lena.

"Yeah. " Lena bore her fangs to prove it.

"Oh wow." Barry gazed in wonderment. "So how do the fangs form? What do you know about the turn? " Barry questioned zipping around Lena sizing up the fangs ans attempting to spot any other differences between vampire and human. "In tru blood they don't turn from just a bite, I presume it's the same thing here? Or do I need to take the thing that turns you back you all mentioned? "

"You aren't a vampire. Hell I'm the only one in the room who hasn't been bitten. " Maggie answered.

"Interesting. So how many studies have been performed on the turn?" Barry continued fascinated.

"None. Vampires tend to not be interested in testing. " Alex answered.

"Why not? I would think your earth would be eager to learn what happens when someone turns. " Barry countered.

"We were. And the first tests conducted were on how to harm Vampires. Not how to help. Ever since there have been strict laws passed to protect us. " Lena answered cold, aware of the history, having been taught it from a young age like most were told stories of the boogie man.

"Those laws are decades old and vampire testing has been legal for years as long as it is consensual. It's the vampires that haven't decided to allow testing." Alex argued.

"Wouldn't you want to volunteer for testing if half your family had been dusted under the guise of testing! " Lena screamed.

"I.. " Alex stammered, shutting up.

"Yeah. " Lena snapped back at Alex angrily.

"Oof, tense much guys?" Barry teased.

"It's… ugh… " Lena sighed.

"Been a hard couple months. " Alex filled in.

"Yeah. " Lena agreed.

"Is the turn hurting Kara? She seemed weird earlier.. Like.. You said you were a vampire but your not completely outta it like she was? " Barry gestured to Lena.

"You don't know the half of. " Maggie answered.

"She has suffered so much." Lena sighed.

"there's barely anything left of my sister. " Alex almost whimpered, terrified of what was happening to Kara.

"Wow.. I… I understand why you called for me. " Barry watched on as their souls all but broke inside of them.

"My brother. He turned her. And.. Now… " Lena trialed off, unable to say it.

"He rapes her in her nightmares every night! " Alex screamed as she began crying before storming off.

"Alex! " Maggie called after her, attempting to grab her hand, but it only slipped from her grasp.

"I… " Barry tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"She is right. " Lena hated the truth of it, of how much pain a family member was putting her lover through.

"So.. How.. How is your brother making her have such terrible nightmares? " Barry asked attempting to understand.

"I don't know. He is her maker, and ever since he turned her she can't see the sunlight for worry it could kill her, so she barely has any powers anymore. Until recently she had been starving herself because she didn't want to drink blood. And the nightmares he gives her… they.. They are slowly killing her. I don't know much about you Barry. But… we need your help. I… I want my girlfriend back. I love her. But she is barely a shell of what age was before all this. " Lena requested, her heart broken as she had once predicted. Not by Kara danvers. But for her.

"Lena. " Barry patted her on the shoulder timidly, worried for the woman clearly in pain.

"Lena! What the hell did you do! I blame you! This is your fault! Whatever happens to her! "

End of Chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Whatever happens to her I blame you Lena! " Alex stormed into the room Maggie following worriedly behind.

"Alex! " Maggie called worried.

"No! This is her fucking fault! What the hell did you feed Kara!" Alex's terrified voice loud and angry.

"Wow. Alex. What's going on? " Barry attempted to calm the situation.

"Thanks. " Lena looked to Barry appreciative. "I just gave her blood! It was fresh but that doesn't explain anything. Something else is going on. It's probably because she starved herself for so long! " Lena explained.

"You should have watched over her better! You shouldn't have let her starve herself like that! " Alex worked herself up, tears now streaming from her eyes as they caught multiple stray items on a nearby desk, grabbing one in each hand. "It's all your fault! " Alex began lobbying Wynn's chachkies and various toys at Lena, furrious and scared.

"Alex! What… happened! " Lena evaded toys and some office supplies as they were thrown at her.

"She is gone! She disappeared! There is a hole in the infirmary and blood on the ground! " Alex cried throwing more items.

"Alex! She barely has enough of her powers to do that! " Lena argued.

"Someone said they saw her punch through the wall and fly off! I blame you! This is all your fault! You let her get turned because you were scared! You watched on and did nothing as she fought Vienna! Y.. You let her drink! You couldn't figure out how to fix it! How to cure her! And… then you couldn't even face her anymore! You… you… you're.. S… s… your such a… such a… b…. bad s… sister… " Alex collapsed, sobbing, realizing her anger was at herself. That somewhere along her rant she had begun berating herself. "Alex… " Maggie whispered, moving to the floor to hug her partner. "Baby… this isn't either of your faults. " Maggie wiped away the tears streaming from Alex's face.

"Its my fault.. I.. I did this to her. I didn't want to be a vampire… and… when she became one.. I couldn't face her.. I.. Stopped looking after her. " Alex sobbed.

"Oh baby… " Maggie worried for her lover.

"Alex… this isn't either of our faults. " Lena approached Alex and Maggie slowly as she crouched down.

"I… I.. I.. " Alex sniffled.

"Alex… Kara understood. She never blamed you for having a hard time facing her after it all happened. It's important to me that you know that. It came up more than once. She loves you and she wants you ok just as you want her ok. We all will figure this out ok? " Lena did her best to calm Alex, understanding the pain she was in. After vienna they all felt as if they had failed Kara.

"Thanks Lena. I.. I will take care of her. It's time to go home love you need rest. Barry and Lena will figure this out. " Maggie picked up Alex slowly.

"I.. " Alex attempted to argue, determined to help her sister, however she grew lightheaded and passed out instead.

"Maggie… I.. Is she getting any help? She was… a lot of stuff happened to her. She.. She probably has ptsd from what Vienna did. I'm certain Kara does. " Lena asked worriedly. "I asked her to get counseling. " Maggie frowned.

"I think it's time to do more than ask. She is in trouble. It sounds like Kara Is too. "Lena suggested.

"Yeah. Your right. I will talk to her when she wakes. " Maggie nodded heading home

"I… things seem.. Bad here.. " Barry sighed reminding Lena that he was still there.

"Yeah. I.. It's been a long couple months. Sooo.. Wanna help me try and figure this out? " Lena requested turning around as Barry got to see the true exhaustion on her face.

"No kidding. I.. Yeah. So. From what I read of their work. They have actually identified how the… blood cleaner reverses the turn? " Barry began.

"Yeah. I.. Uugh. I was raised to believe it was all just magic. " Lena rolled her eyes. "I ended up drifting towards science because I never believed much of the it is all magic explanation. So. How's it work? " Lena explained straightening herself and prepping to proceed.

"Yeah. So. It seems when a human is turned the cells go.. Dormant in a way. Their research shows that vampires are much more ecologically efficient, that their cells process slower. However despite this dormancy they are completely functional. I.. Also. It shows here that vampires don't have a pulse?"

"No pulse. It is one of the fastest ways to identify a vampire aside from the fangs and body temperature." Lena agreed.

"Well… that just doesn't make sense. I.. The fangs seem odd. But. Sure. Whatever. And the body temperature is completely logical. But.. All this… are you sure you have no pulse? " Barry questioned zipping to Lena and placing two fingers at her neck.

Lena hissed baring her fangs feeling someone suddenly at her neck.

"No biting please! "

"I.. Sorry. " Lena realized he was no threat. "And yeah I've had my pulse taken half a dozen times mistakenly since I was turned . I have no pulse. "

"Ummm. Well. " Barry hummed.

"What? " Lena replied curious.

"Its really slow. But your blood is moving that's for sure." Barry smiled pleased that his hypothesis was confirmed.

"How's that possible? "

"If your pulse is slow enough you will be assumed to have none or that the one or two pulses you have while being checked it would be dismissed as no pulse at all. " Barry explained.

"Ok.. So what does that matter? " Lena pressed.

"I.. Hey I'm still trying to understand this. I just found out about vampires in general! " Barry defended.

"Sorry. I.. Emotions are high." Lena's head dropped.

"I… uugh.. But I actually do have a theory. " Barry scratched the back of his head feeling guilty for not explaining faster.

"What!? "

"Well.. It seems that Alex tested the reaction to blood cleansers in both pre and post first feed vampires. It isn't that the cleansers didn't work completely. It is that the vampires that have feed.. I.. Its like their cells are overcoming the reversal faster than it happens. It's like a vampire who has not yet feed can't fight the cleanser. But a vampire who has can. And when combined with the slow rate of dispersion in the body, the cleanser will never exceed the pace at which it is overwhelmed." Barry relayed his thought process.

"Wait. Then how does this help? " Lena doubted.

"Well. My suspicion is that if it can be administered in a large enough dosage distributed over the whole body, and not just through oral ingestion, then I suspect that it might actually give the cleanser a fighting chance. Less vampiric cells to inhibit the reversal. Look. It's nothing perfect. But I actually think I could do it. Normally you'd need thirty or forty people all injecting her, but I am fast enough that it will probably work. " Barry answered.

"Wait. Why would it take so many people? "

"You need all the injections to be almost simultaneous. And from Alex's notes it shows that if the cleanser is used in a ratio of which that would require about 30 people to administer before the vampiric cells overwhelm the cleanser. " Barry reasoned.

"So if we find Kara you can fix this!? " Lena's eyes went wide full of excitement.

"Hey hey hey. I have a theory based upon someone else's work… well I have three theories , but this is my best one. " Barry warned.

"Well what are the other two? " Lena pressed.

"Well one is just kinda stupid, and would only be additive to this one… and the last one… well.. That's just dangerous… " Barry grimaced.

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Ahh. I'm so glad you've come. " Lex mused from his solitary cell In cuffs despite the burning of his flesh as the artificial ultraviolet light bleed into his cell.

Painting could be heard from the other side of the wall with a large hole in it.

"Did you bring me what I wanted? " Lex's smile grew wider as he reached out to retrieve it from his spawn's open hand. "Good girl. Now. Break that perfect skin of yours for me. I'm hungry. "

"Yes my maker. " Kara bit her own wrist before offering it to him, feeling the lights burn her suddenly, but her body unwilling to react, to escape the searing of her own flesh.

"Good girl. Your pain will end soon. " Lex assured, slurping up his fill for the first time in years.

Kara could no longer refrain from screaming in pain as her skin charred, her body going so suddenly from being fueled by the Simulated sun's rays to being seared by them, her blood almost gone despite having gorged herself before heading to free her maker.

Lex took a sickening pleasure in a super enduring so much pain to save him, to free him, to return him to the sun. Her fearful howls loud and desperate as he finally released Her wrist, allowing exactly two drops of her blood to touch the relic before adding two drops of his own.

"I.. " Kara sighed in relief, the pain gone, her Kryptonian side finally able to process the light once more.

"Better? " Lex raised an eyebrow.

"I… much.. " Kara nodded.

"Good. Now we must be rid of this. We must hide it. "

"How did.. How did you even know about that? " Kara questioned.

"Ohhh I did more than just pleasure you in those dreams. Little one. " Lex chuckled deviously.

"I.. " Kara could feel her skin crawl as Lex's hands wandered, despising it, shocked that anything could have actually felt more real than those dreams. Now understanding why they had in fact felt so real all along, they had never just been a side effect of his blood. They were always intentional. Lex did it on purpose, taunting her, spreading her thin, breaking and training her. She felt now that even awake here his dream commands still stuck, she couldn't argue, fight, or even say no.

"You understand now don't you? " Lex enjoyed it far too much.

"Yes. " Kara had never wished she could die more in her life, his hands revolting as he enjoyed himself.

"Mhmm we may go now. It is time to hide the relic. " Lex offered as Kara knew to grab him and take flight.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You're really sure this will work? " Lena confirmed with Barry anxiously.

"You went over it with me and did the tests right next to me. Your guess is as good as mine. " Barry answered with a tense shake of his head.

"Yes, but just cause the small scale and the medium scale worked doesn't mean that the full scale will! " Lena countered.

"Yes but it's the best we got. " Barry argued.

"Ok. Ok. Well now that we have an idea for how to cure her… how do we find her? "

"You know all of our agents have trackers right?" J'onn spoke entering the room.

"Right, cause No one ever tells me anything!" Lena groaned.

"J'onn! How you been? " Barry smiled trying to diffuse tension.

"I've been better. The danvers father left me in charge of protecting them, and I don't think either of them have ever been in more pain. " J'onn lamented cold.

"Yeah… " Barry gave up trying to lighten the room.

"We have a cure… we think. " Lena offered.

"Then it's time to go get her. I will go get alex and Maggie. They've had the night to rest. But it will be for the best to take them when we retrieve Kara. " J'onn sighed heading off.

"So we wait? " Barry asked, hoping Lena would answer, but instead she just allowed herself to slip to the floor, exhausted. "Yup we wait. "

A distinct tone began to repeat from Lena's phone, and then echoed from outside the room, clearly from the phones of DEO officers.

"The hell's that?" Barry looked to Lena.

"it… it's like an amber alert. But for supervillains. Kinda a warnings for anyone in the area type of thing." Lena shrugged checking her phone as gasps were heard from outside. "W.. What the.. F.. Fuck! "

"What's wrong?! " Barry stood worried.

"I.. My brother.. Kara… " Lena whispered, fear taking over.

"Hmm? Kara? " Barry's attention couldn't have been broken with a blow to the back of the head.

"She… broke… she broke my brother out of jail… " Lena stammered.

"So you heard!? " Alex half growled rushing into the room.

"Alex! I swear if you start throwing stuff again. " Maggie followed close behind.

"We need to save her. We need to stop this. " Lena had never seen more determination in another person's face In her whole life.

"Yes we do. " Lena agreed, standing.

"Well any ideas? " J'onn's deep voice broke the tension of Lena and alex all but plotting telepathically.

"We are gonna need everyone we have for this. " Alex began

"And everything " Lena added.

"We are gonna save her. "

"We need to save her. " Lena agreed.

"Just a heads up Lena and I think we found a cure. " Barry brought up, to a room that could barely hear him over the intensity of the two women in the world who loved Kara the most. "We are gonna cure her. " Lena demanded it of herself.

"we have to. " Alex's voice hollow and afraid.

"Come on guys! We can do this! What's the plan!? " Barry cheered.

"We know exactly what we need to do. " Lena and Alex declared in unison.

"Great girls. Wanna fill us in? " Maggie groaned.

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Hey, are you guys really sure this is gonna work? " Barry questioned into the comms system.

"If Lex is anywhere he is here. " Lena assured.

"And this is the only way to take down Kara without killing her. " Alex added gripping tight yo her back up Kryptonite tipped steak hoping not to have to use it.

"J'onn you in place? " Maggie spoke up.

"Yes. This better work. " J'onn worried.

"It it will. " Lena assured.

"It has to. " Alex agreed.

"And if it doesn't? " Barry added to J'onn's doubts.

"I know my brother. This will work. " Lena assured.

"And if it doesn't!? Barry repeated.

"Then we lose Kara. " Alex growled at the thought.

"And my brother… we'd lose him too, and he would be free to go back to being a xenophobic homicidal vampire supremacist maniac. " Lena warned.

"Oh come now sister? Am I really a maniac? " Lex teased standing behind her.

"How!? " Lena turned around grabbing her steak to attack him as he deflected her attack with ease.

"Didn't expect this did you? " Lex smiled overly proud believing that this gave him the upper hand to their ambush. "The sun is Beautiful isn't it?"

"How!? " Lena echoed terrified.

"I always wondered how Vienna grew quite that strong. I always figured it was age. But… no. Mhmm. Day walking.. Comes with more perks than I ever would have imagined. " Lex grinned as he went to strike, stealing Lena's steak, piercing ger chest and nearly Dustin her when he was knocked off his feet by a stroke of lightning.

"Stay off her!" Barry yelled, coming off of a sprint to build up his lightning. "It worked! " Barry smiled pleased.

"Watch out Barry! " J'onn yelled tackling Kara out of the sky as she shot heat vision at Barry.

"I thought we were friends!? " Barry yelled at Kara.

"She isn't in control of herself! " Alex yelled back over the comms.

"Alex? Maggie? Any faster? " J'onn grunted, trying to keep Kara from killing Barry and Lena.

"We're working on it! " Alex and Maggie replied tense.

"Faster is better! " J'onn presses grabbing his kryptonite cuffs only to get clocked by Kara, knocking him completely from the sky.

"Now! Kill her! " Lex ordered glaring at his sister.

"Kara! " Lena yelled as she Dove from the sky, catching her, and throwing her hard into a wall.

"L.. Lena.. " tears streamed from Kara's face as she tried to fight harder.

"Fuck! " Lena pulled the steak from her abdomen where it had now run her through. "Kara… "

"Do it. " Kara whimpered, holding herself back just long enough for Lena to ready her steak.

"No!" Lena yelled back as she saw another bolt of lightning hit Lex just before he went to order Kara again.

"Yes Lena. " Kara demanded.

"I won't kill you! " Lena argued.

"He will make me kill you! " Kara fought with everything she had.

"Kara! " Lena began to cry too.

"Do it! " Kara yelled as Lex grabbed Barry by the throat.

"Now! Kill her! " Lex yelled, tossing Barry aside.

"Lena! now! " Kara ordered as her body acted on its own.

"Kara! No! " Lena grabbed her steak as she evaded the attack, intentionally catching Kara in the gut instead of the chest.

"Lena! " Kara coughed up blood.

"Kara." Lena immediately cuffed Kara and removed the steak.

"I'm ok. Thank you. " Kara assured.

"We got it! Barry! Come get it! " Alex yelled into the comms.

"Kara your bleeding. " Lena sighed trying to stop the blood.

"Where the hell are you going speedy?! " Lex roared, turning to see J'onn in front of him.

"Your done for Luthor . " J'onn sighed in relief. "So what? You cuffed my spawn? That's nothing! I'm still the most powerful vampire alive. " Lex boasted.

"Maybe. But we have the talasman you had Kara steal. " Lena taunted.

"How! What! " Lex spun around to see his sister. "How did you even know I had it!? "

"I knew your cell was surrounded by sun lamps twenty four seven. I thought the footage of her breaking you out seemed a little odd when she handed something to you and suddenly started being affected by the sun lamp. It was then that Alex noticed her relic was gone. so. J'onn, Barry and I came here to distract you with the thought of countering an ambush. aaaaaand it took your eyes off your favourite hiding place just long enough for Alex and Maggie to uncover the relic. " Lena explained to her brother.

"No! No! I don't believe you! " Lex denied in disbelief.

"Incoming! Get Kara to cover! " Barry yelled speeding up and throwing the relic with his lightning towards Lex.

"I am not sure if this is the case, but You might get a little burned but it's gonna be ok baby. " Lena promised pulling out a small tarp from her bag and pulling it over the both of them as the lightning and the relic hit Lex square in the chest, And he turned to dust almost immediately.

Kara instantaneously felt the seat of the sun blessing through the tarp on her skin. "Lena! "

"Its ok baby. i'm sorry I didn't know if the reversal would run down the bloodline or not. But the tarp is rated against severe damage. It will hurt but you'll be ok. "Lena assured.

"You two ready to go back to the DEO? " J'onn asked lifting them up in the tarp.

"Yeah let's go. It worked J'onn. "

"Fuck it hurts! "

"I'm here love, just give it a couple minutes and J'onn will get us to the DEO. " Lena calmed as they headed off.

"I… Lena.. " Kara whimpered conscious fading.

"Kara! Stay with me!" Lena yelled terrified as she watched the light fading from her lover's eyes.

"N.. Night.. "

"Kara! No! Kara! " Lena shook Kara desperately. "No! We worked so hard to save you! Kara! No! Don't! " Lena pleaded. "Kara! I love you! "

End of Chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"F.. Fuck.. My head.. " Kara groaned, feeling her head pounding, and her skin almost charred.

"Baby thank God! I'm here! Feed, it will help with your burns! "Lena pulled out a bag of blood.

"Wait! " Barry zipped across the room to stop Lena.

"Barry! She needs to feed. " Lena snapped.

"I.. Remember the thing I said was stupid ? My other idea to cure her? " Barry reminded.

"I remember a vague mention of alternative options. But you were very unspecific. " Lena shook her head as Kara groaned hungry and in pain.

"It is starving her. The less vampiric blood she has in her system the more likely we are to have this work. And unless you wanna starve her again after this! " Barry offered.

"I.. I.. Kara.. " Lena stammered unsure what to do.

"Get the blood away from me before I take it from you! " Kara's strained voice requested.

"Baby… " Lena sighed worried for Kara. "It's gonna be ok baby. "

"I.. Love you. " Kara moved to hold Lena's hand, pain clear on her face. "Thank you. You saved me. "

"I'm here baby. " Lena held Kara's hand gently, careful about hurting her.

"Kara.. How do you feel about needles? " Barry stepped closer hesitantly.

"Uugh. Not the biggest fan. " Kara answered unsure with extremely limited experience with them.

"Well… I'm sorry but if you wanna go back to just being Kryptonian… there's gonna be quite a lot of needles.. " Barry winced, not wanting to discourage Kara.

"J.. Just do it. " Kara steadied herself.

"Little pinch. " Barry prepped.

"Yeah. " Kara dismissed.

"Ok here we go. " Barry drew forty syringes, knowing it was more than the calculations required but feeling it was best to go on the safe side. Lena nodded worried deeply for Kara, stressed that she couldn't hold Kara's hand, that she couldn't do more as the red blur rushed over Kara injecting her with the cure.

"There we go. " Barry stepped back, tense but hopeful not to resort to the last idea.

"How do you feel baby? " Lena stepped closer.

"I.. Hungry.. " Kara questioned.

"What for? " Lena shook with need to know, need to no longer be in fear for Kara.

"Not.. Sure.. " Kara paused.

"Hold her head down. " Barry spoke up.

"Why? " Lena looked up.

"Just do it. " Barry waited for Lena to hold Kara down before bringing his neck to her nose, offering what had made both vampires leap at him hungrily.

"Fuck. " Kara felt her fangs protrude suddenly, almost grazing Barry's neck.

"God damnit! " Lena punched the observation table Kara laid on infuriated with herself, that even now they had nothing!

"Hey. " Kara sat up wincing.

"Fuck! " Lena screamed stepping away from the table.

"Lena! " Barry yelled. " We aren't done. I… I have another idea. "

"Another!? You called starving her stupid, so what the hell is your dangerous plan?! Steaking her with wood tipped In A blood cleanser capsule?! " Lena snapped terrified for her girlfriend.

"No.. But you still aren't gonna like it. " Barry hesitated to admit the idea.

"Lena. " Kara rebuffed. "Don't be so mean to him. He is trying to help! "

"I.. " Barry wanted to speak up, but didn't know what to say.

"Come on Barry what's the idea?" Kara cheered him on, trying to give him more courage .

"I do the same thing…. But at the end I pulp fiction and strike her with lightning. "

"Pull what now? " Kara looked to Barry confused.

"Strike her with lightning!? " Lena screamed. "I was actually joking when I said you were gonna steal her, but no! Hitting her with lightning! Yes much safer! Now we know that if you actually turn her back you'll at least kill her in the fucking process! "

"Lena! "

"No no Kara. She is right. I said it is dangerous and that hasn't changed. " Barry allowed.

"Fuck! " Lena screamed wanting to punch a wall but restraining herself as she cried.

"Lena? " Kara repeated worried.

"Do we have any other choice?! " Lena sobed, her back to Kara and Barry, the tears clear in her voice.

"Lena. "

"Really Kara! He is dead but what does that change!? You can't go into the light, you still can't be Supergirl, you will still hate your life… Hate your life with me! The life I have been dying to share with you since I met you! Kara, I know you wouldn't have moved in with me if it wasn't for the nightmares. You were starving yourself to death Kara! What other choice do we have! "

"Lena.. I.. I.. I do love you. " Kara assured.

"J.. Just do whatever you two want! I.. I have to go. " Lena dismissed.

"Lena! " Kara demanded.

"What! "

"Please stay. I need you. I.. Lena. I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to go back to being me. I'm scared that this will kill me. i.. I'm scared even now that Lex is gone.. I'm scared I will continue to be this broken empty woman. A broken shell of the woman who loved you with everything she had but wasn't ready to say it. " Kara felt the tears sting her burnt skin.

"Kara.. " Lena sighed turning back to her.

"I want to actually be the woman who you fell in love with… and I haven't felt that way in a long time. "

"Kara.. You will always be the woman I fell in love with. And i still love you. I always will Kara. " Lena assured.

"Lena.. Please. Please stay. "

"I'll stay. " Lena nodded, moving closer to Kara and taking her hand once more.

"Do it Barry. " Kara turned to him, holding to Lena for support.

"I.. I'm gonna need her to let go of your hand. 'Clear! ' and all. " Barry Joked with a laugh.

"Yes! Yes! " Lena nodded, letting go and stepping back. "So.. How is this gonna help? Ya know. How will this actually change anything? "

"Well.. The theory behind it.. If I pull a pulp fiction and then strike the heart with lightning it will cause the mustels to start, cause them to contact and release, hopefully giving the burst of extra cleanser dispersed amongst the body just enough to win out. " Barry explained.

"Ok.. But.. What exactly is pulling a pulp fiction? " Kara tilted her head.

"Oh god. " Lena sighed.

"I.. Uugh. Long story short, biiiig needle to the heart. " Barry smiled holding up the largest syringe Kara had ever seen in her life.

"Wait… I.. He's gonna steal me with that!? " Kara's eyes filled with fear.

"It's not wooden. You'll be ok. " Lena assured. "It's still huge! " Kara yelled in defense.

"He is gonna strike you with lightning and that is the thing you're afraid of!? " Lena argued.

"I've fought live wire, not the needle monster! " Kara countered.

"look the sooner you do it the easier it will be. " Barry pushed.

"Ok." Kara noffed Laying back down on the table. "Do it super friend. " Kara gave a encouraging smile.

"On it. " Barry grabbed the saringes and quickly went to work in another red flash as he repeated the same process, injecting Kara again and again before adding in another larger needle to the heart and using the energy he had built up in the process to shoot lightning at Kara.

"Fuck! " Kara shot up from the table as the lightning hit her, feeling her heart race and attempt to recover.

"How you doing baby!? " Lena rushed to her side.

"S.. Starving! " Kara painted.

"For!? "

"Potstickers! "

End of chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Real food! " Kara moaned into her fifth potsticker lewedly enough to get Lena wet.

"I.. Baby. We're in public. " Lena placed a hand on Kara's thigh.

"Its so fucking good! " Kara moaned again going for the sixth.

"Baby! " Lena stifled a whimper trying to deny both of her raging hungers.

"Sex! " Kara turned to Lena, a potsticker still half hanging from her mouth.

"Baby? " Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Lena! We can have real sex. It doesn't have to be about your brother! " Kara's voice loud enough to garner odd looks.

"Kara! We are in public! " Lena repeated.

"Lena. " Kara swallowed the potsticker, moving to whisper into Dean's ear. "You can eat my pussy and your favorite artery until I'm screaming your name. YOUR name! "

"Fuck… " Lena whimpered, starved for more than good sex. "We are getting this fucking food to go! "

"Good! " Kara growled back, kissing Lena and pulling out her wallet to leave the payment on the table.

"Let's go! " Lena urged.

"Mhmm don't have to tell me twice! " Kara giggled, grabbing Lena and flying off out of the restaurant.

"Kara!" Lena Laughed as Kara pushed her up against their front door.

"Mhmm yes? " Kara moaned teasingly as she rocked her hips against Lena, and grabbed at Lena's breasts.

"Kara! We are still outside and in public. What the hell has gotten into you baby? " Lena pressed worried, opening the door behind them, and allow Kara's weight to push them over in and on to the floor.

"Lena." Kara sighed, pulling Lena closer on the floor and kicking their door closed. "I'm happy. I.. Look I know you like being a vampire. "

"Woah. Wait. I never said that. " Lena corrected.

"Am I wrong? "

"Well.. Yes and no.. I.. I didn't love it at first.. But.. Its my last tie to Jamie and… and I… well.. I learned to love it after I met you. I.. For a while there it was really nice. I.. I was able to heal you. Feed from you. And the sex was.. Well… you remember. You were about to jump me in the Chinese food place for some more of it. "

"Mhmm yeah it was really good. " Kara Purred.

"I love you. And.. Yes you are right I enjoy being what I am. But not when it made you suffer. "

"I love you too. And. It.. Its alot better. I.. Feel like me again. I'm not constantly in pain or fear and starvation. I.. I wanna celebrate. I wanna eat. I wanna fuck! " Kara grabbed Lena's ass.

"Mhmm bed. Fuck in bed! " Lena giggled.

"Yes. " Kara smiled, grabbing Lena and flying to bed.

"Damn! " Lena groaned, her stomach growling.

"Baby? " Kara paused worried.

"You have your powers. I'll shatter my fangs before I can bite you. Uugh and I'm starting! "

"Mhmm not quite.. " Kara swung some of Alex's kryptonite cuffs around her finger.

"How the hell did you!? " Lena smiled.

"I stole them before we left. Hehe. I.. So.. The one thing Lex never did in the dreams was feed. And even when he had me for a couple hours there. He didn't get to ruin that for me. I love you. And.. That is still something I thinking I will really enjoy. " Kara shrugged.

"God damn it you are sexy." Lena growled, slapping the cuffs onto one of Kara's hands, pushing her down and ripping her pants off, immediately launching for Kara's core, burying her fangs into Kara's leg, feeling the blood flow freely, her core drenching itself as the sensation of Kara on her tongue that she hadn't felt in so long overwhelmed her, the primal relief of feeding live.

"Lena! " Kara threw her head back delighted in pleasure, the familiar fangs easily her favorite thing to be penetrated with. "Ohhh god… " Kara melted knowing exactly how she tasted on Lena's tongue, hearing the deep guttural roars and moans of her lover drowning the sounds of everything else from her mind, consuming her every thought and urge, deeply aroused by her lover, wishing to feel Lena's tongue travel ever so slightly closer to the slit now soaking her panties beyond belief.

"That's my girl, such an aching little puss as I drink you down, mhmm drinking in that exquisite blood of yours. " Lena sucked more at the two perfect punctures from which Kara's essence flowed freely, satiatiating Lena's every hunger.

"Lena! Fuck.. I love how you drink me.. Mhmm I love how you suck me in. " Kara moaned deeply as Lena's tongue caressed her thigh.

"If I have one more drop you might make me cum all over myself. " Lena painted, allowing Kara's thigh to heal as she felt her core pound, pleasure impending.

"Fuck me. " Kara demanded, her body pounding with her heart, desperate to feel Lena's body against her core.

"Of course my love. " Lena moved closer, slipping her pants off and then her panties, fouled by Kara's. "That's my girl all soaked for me? " Lena taunted, taking the wet spot in the panties to her nose, breathing it in as she adored the scent of her lover's ache.

"Lena! Uugh fuck! " Kara painted, painted, overwhelmed.

"Yes yes my love. " Lena slipped her right thigh up against Kara's soaked core , and lowered herself upon Kara's right thigh.

"Lena! " Kara moaned, rolling her hips into Lena.

"That's it baby! " Lena rolled back, slipped her hands slowly and tauntingly up, under Kara's shirt. Her fingers taunted gently along Kara's tight flesh, toned and perfect as Kara's shuttering breath leaf to her whole torso quivering at Lena's slightly cold fingers.

Kara tried to control her breath, her shaking body, her hips bucking into Lena, her swollen achey clit rubbing perfectly against her lover's perfectly soft thigh, sensually driving her father, the electricity running through her body and short circuiting her brain, breaking her to only be able to think about the woman who she loved the woman atop her, pleasuring and taunting her, happy to be there to help her. Kara for the first time in too long felt safe and secure, Even there with a vampire on her, her panties and pants cast aside, her bare bottoms covered by nothing but wetness and her lover. Kara finally no longer had Lex or Vienna to fear and it was perfect. It was perfect because Lena was there. Because the woman who had stuck there with her through it all loyally was on top of her, devotedly pleasuring Kara, eager to please the woman she loved so much.

"Lena. I love you. " Kara laid back, relaxing as her hips moved faster and Lena's fingers traced farther up her chest, towards Kara's aching breasts, nippels hard calling to Lena through Kara's bra and shirt.

"I love you too baby. Mhmm you feel really good. " Lena moaned, rocking her own hips faster as well.

"Lena. " Kara grabbed at Lena's hips. "I mean it. I love you. I.. Mhmm fuck.. " Kara tried not to get too distracted by pleasure and her first peak approaching. "I.. Ohh.. I.. I wanna stay here. With you.. " Kara's mouth flung open as she went completely silent and she felt her body quiver before her first release, her mind failing to keep her thoughts straight as pleasure washed over her, endorphins flooding her.

"Hehe that's my girl. I love how you lose yourself in orgasm for me. " Lena teased.

"F.. Fuck… Lena.. " Kara painted, feeling Lena continue, still grinding herself against Kara and pressing her thigh into Kara intentionally to drive her further over the edge. "Thaaaats it. Enjoy. Mhmm your pussy feels so good against me. "

"Lena.. Mhmm I.. I.. " Kara refocused herself despite the overwhelming pleasure. "Lena.. I love you! "

"I know. I love you too. " Lena rode Kara's leg faster, panting as her own climax approached. "Lena! I.. I.. I want to marry you! " Kara stammered out as she felt Lena cum, coating her thigh in the vampires perfect juices.

"Ohhh fuck.. You are good.. Again.. Mhmm I want us to both cum again. " Lena came down from her euphoria as her screams ebbed.

"Lena. "

"More baby. It's so good. I know you wanna cum again too. " Lena forfeited the idea of going for Kara's breasts slowly, ripping Kara's shirt and bra off, destroying them before she attacked Kara's left nipple, purposefully teasing Kara with her fangs.

"Lena.. Did you hear me!? " Kara moaned as Lena's assault got the better of her.

"Mhmm you taste good you know that? Your skin too not just your blood. " Lena mused licking and sucking at Kara.

"Lena I want to marry you! "

"Kara!? " Lena popped up from Kara's breast. "Lena.. I.. I love you. " Kara explained.

"I… I love you too Kara. " Lena paused before smiling. " So what thought you could make me cum and I wouldn't want a ring? "

"I.. " Kara protested before seeing Lena's oversized smile. "Well I could go get you a ring instead of making you cum again? "

"You fucking monster, don't you dare. Especially after you got me filled up on all that fresh blood. " Lena pinned Kara down.

"So? " Kara smiled back.

"Of course my love. " Lena kissed Kara deeply, allowing their tongues to dance slowly as they returned to grinding against each other, feeling their bodies mount higher and higher summits of pleasure.

"Lena. I.. "Kara gasped, breaking the kiss, still taking her lover's breath in as Lena painted with het.

"Kara! " Lena whimpered back.

"T. Together? "

"Yes! " Lena agreed as she fucked herself faster against Kara's leg and bucked herown leg faster against Kara, feeling the energy rise in them both, threatening to tear them at the seems as they overfilled with pleasure, their cores, pouring out readily with evidence of their wet desperation for the other.

Both woman knew exactly when the other would hit her breaking point, holding it off together until they climaxed into each other.

"Fuck.. Lena. " Kara painted failing to catch her breath.

"Hehe engagement sex is better than I anticipated. " Lena giggled, collapsing to Kara's side.

"Mhmm I love you my fiancee. "

"I love you too Kara. " Lena kissed Kara's cheek, pulling her close and nuzzling her soon to be wife.

"Thank you. I.. For the first time in a long time.. I feel.. I feel like everything is gonna be ok. I love you. " Kara relaxed happy.

"Good. I love you. Everything will be ok. We.. We are safe. "

The End

To the Readers:

Hey!

Its crazy! It's almost been a year. Wow this story has seen me through alot. Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

To her: goodbye. Please stop reading and commenting . I need to heal. goodbye.


End file.
